Mutiny of the Heart
by MysticPhantomwriter
Summary: Jasper left in the night, leaving Bella behind to pick up the pieces of her heart. Now, years later, he comes strolling in the door; looking for her and forgiveness. Just because he's royal doesn't mean she will make it easy for him, though her heart might have other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Bella had to love Fall in Chicago, it was her summer really. Ever since she had gotten sick in her senior year of high school Bella's body couldn't take the stifling heat. In the summer she became a recluse, only going from air condition to air condition; any time in the humid or hot air could potentially put her in the hospital. Having her little quirks, it was lucky that Bella's job was pretty flexible. In reality it didn't matter, owning your own business had its perks. Without Bella there would be no IMSW (Isabella Marie SWan) Corporation; without Bella there would be no product or sales.

Isabella Swan was the most sought after computer analyst, computer programmer and software writer that, some would say, in the last ten years. The handful of software that she had written was used by a lot of companies to help with everything from keeping track of employees to keeping their books better; it was a big money maker for IMSW. She had also wrote programs to be used in schools for the students to use; but that was more for the community and not so much for the money.

That was another reason that she enjoyed the fall. Not only did she take she vacation at this time, but during the first couple of weeks of September many companies took opportunity to have trainings on the software that she had been apart of. They brought all new employees at once into Chicago to be trained on the software from her company. She didn't teach per say in these trainings, but supported the teachers there. It was also a good time to get feedback on what worked and didn't in the software; always filling her with ideas for new products or updates to the old.

Bella never thought herself as smart; at least not in the beginning of her life. In everyones life there is a turning point, or fork in the road, where they either change and become stronger, or take the more destructive path and learn nothing. Bella's turning point came in high school, her senior year. It was the same year that she had gotten sick. In fact it was that sickness that was the major part of her change; but it wasn't the only thing.

It was during the early part of Bella's school year that a new student, Jasper Whitlock, was welcomed into the fold. They fell in love. She thought he was the one for her, and to this day she felt the same way. Jasper, she thought, felt the same way. When unexpectedly Jasper left in the night, with no contact for months, it became apparent to Bella that he didn't.

Maybe a little more background is needed. Bella Swan, was a normal senior in a normal high school, with a normal GPA, with normal dreams, who fell in love with the new mysterious foreign exchange student; at least that's what it felt like to her. They started dating, and eventually she found out what made him so mysterious. Jasper was no ordinary teenager, he in fact was the Prince of Denmark, who was sent to the United States for protection. There was a threat on his parents and him, so his parents, and their councilors, thought it would be a good idea to hide the heir there. Of course, she didn't know that when they started to date. Bella wasn't sure if she would have been brave, or stupid, enough to get anywhere near him if she knew.

Jasper worked really hard to have Bella see him as just a man, and not the crown, once she found out. She did not want to be seen as a gold digger, not wanting to been as trying to raise her station by dating Jasper. She was not someone that enjoyed the spotlight and dating a prince would surely throw her into one. Jasper had always called her his 'Mouse', saying that wiggled her way into his heart and stole it in the night like a mouse stealing the cheese. Finally, she came to the realization that she could care less what people thought; she loved Jasper, and he her, and that was the only thing that mattered. We were together, screw everyone else.

In the end, they had a whirlwind love affair, and like most, they ended up sleeping together. Which then lead to her sickness... She missed a period, took a grocery store pregnancy test and it was positive. She then went to her doctor and again every test said she was pregnant. Jasper was with her for everything; every test, every discussion with her parents and school. Then one morning he was gone; never to be seen again.

With Jasper gone, it seemed that Bella's life turned upside down even more. She just went through the motions of school and being pregnant all alone. She talked to few, kept her head down and did nothing but school work; which is how she became so good with computers. It had been 3 months since Jasper left and her pregnancy was not going as it should. She was unable to keep anything down, and was losing weight along with being very weak. Eventually she went to another doctor. Low and behold she was not pregnant, instead she had a cancerous tumor in her stomach. After many surgeries, chemo therapy, she finally was given a clean bill of health. Even with everything, she ended up graduating top of her class and getting a full scholarship to any college she wanted to attend.

One week before she was scheduled to moved to Chicago for school, the first letter appeared. It was from Jasper. Bella refused to read it. She tore it up and threw it away. From then on, she had a letter a week, even after she moved. It seemed that Jasper was still in contact with someone from school and their old group of friends because they were the only ones, besides Bella's parents, that knew which school she chose and her address. It was the only way he could have gotten it; there was no way her parents were going to give that information to Jasper.

One letter a week continued to come while she was in school, but still never read a single one. Even after college the letters continued, much to her ire. She always thought she should have read the stupid letters, seen what he wanted and then maybe they would have stopped. Bella was stubborn though, she just couldn't bring herself to read them. She hated the fact they started to come when she was better, that now she was deemed suitable to be acquainted too. It just pissed her off. Bella was not going to give Jasper the satisfaction of reading anything now, she had already given him enough.

As it was, no matter how hard she tried, Jasper still owned her heart. There was no man that held anything near the flame of attraction that she had for Jasper. She tried to move on, there were many that were willing to help; she could not. It was Jasper or no one else; Bella hated him, but still loved him. Not saying that if Jasper would show up in front of her, she would take him back. She would not, or so she thought; he lost that right when he left. At this point in life she wasn't even sure that she could be friends with him; the anger, the pain, the love for him would make it too hard. At least she didn't think she would, but if Jasper really was standing in front of her? There would be no telling what her heart would do; it might even overpower her brain and common sense.

But that is enough of a trip down memory lane... It was Autumn and time for Bella's vacation at the Chicago Hyatt Hotel. Even though it was suppose to be a break for Bella, she still spent the first few weeks working and dealing with company trainings. Still, all in all, it was a vacation. It also gave her time to meet with an old school friend and her husband, Angela Weber and Ben Cheney, who were going to be visiting with family. Bella had stayed in contact with very few from high school, only one or two of those she truly wanted to spend actual time with; Angela and Ben were among them.

Bella could not wait to spend time with Angela again. She was always by her side in school, even when Bella's character was tarnished in the public eye when everyone thought she going to be an unwed mother. Her companionship didn't falter in the slightest when Bella was confined to a hospital bed and Angela had to wear a mask to see her. To spend time with her now in a normal setting made Bella ecstatic.

Bella was eating dinner, alone, in one of the restaurants of the hotel when she received a text from Angela informing her that Angela and Ben were about five minutes from the hotel. With a quick response back she told her that they would meet in the lobby. Throwing her phone back in her bag Bella caught the attention of the waitress and asked for the check. Once she had settled the bill, Bella was on her way to meet with her friends.

Little did she know that she would also meet with a shadow from her past and that nothing was going to be the same, or easy, again.

"Bella," squealed a grown woman as she entered the prestigious hotel, the haughty wealthy guests looking down their noses at her as she passed. Bella could care less what they thought, even if she was as wealthy, or more so than they were.

"Ang," Bella gave her a squeeze when she jumped into her arms, "it is so good to see you."

"You look great," Angela said holding Bella at arms length as she gave her a once over. "It seems you got over your aversion to fashion," she said with a laugh and a smile. It was true, that in the past Bella hated fashion, mainly the idea of spending hours and hours, and money, on just clothing.

"It was not the idea of fashion that I detested, as you well know," Bella said wrapping an arm around Angela's waist and bumped her shoulder with Angela's while turning to the door looking for Ben. "But now that you mention it, I have found that I don't mind looking nice. Every now and then anyway." They both laughed, Angela shaking her head. "Now where did you lose Ben to? You didn't kill him on the trip did you?"

"No, he is..."

"Hells Bells," came a slightly quieter call then his wife, but still loud. There striding toward the pair was one Ben Cheney with a large smile. Bella wished he would forget that high school nickname, but the more she protested the more he used it. Bella would have her revenge though...

"Benny Boy," she called loudly, her smirk grew as his eyes narrowed at the name.

"Must you say that so loud," Ben asked as he took Bella from Angela's arms and hugged her with a kiss on the cheek.

"It could be so much worse," she whispered into his ear as Angela snickered. "If you insist on calling me what you did, then it causes me to retaliate."

"The name stays," Ben said, "do your worse," he said with a shrug.

"As you wish," Bella replied. "Have you two stopped for dinner," she asked turning to Angela.

"No, not yet," Angela answered giving a glare at Ben. "Someone would not stop until we got here."

"We have not even checked in yet," Ben said looking everywhere but his wife.

"Why don't you guys check in, get your crap and find your room. Then come with me to my suites and order room service, my treat. I have already eaten, but could do with some dessert," Bella suggested.

"Only got a suite did you," asked Ben with a laugh winking at his friend. They knew that Bella had made a name for herself, which included the money that came with it.

"I would have gotten the large presidential suite, but some dignitary is staying here for a conference or something," Bella answered with a shrug. "So I had to get something smaller."

"What a shame," Angela said good naturally, "to have to take a downgrade like that."

"It is what it is," Bella said with a shrug and waiving her comment off. "Now go," she said giving Angela a slight shove toward the main desk, "go and sign in and get your stuff. I want my dessert."

"Alright, alright," Angela said stepping from Bella's pushing hands, "stop your pushing."

"Are you okay with waiting," asked Ben taking Angela's hand.

"Of course you silly boy," Bella said with a chuckle reaching into her bag and pulling out her Kindle. "I have all the entertainment I need while I wait," she said wagging it slightly at her friends.

"You and your books," Ben shook his head. "So you'll be good?"

"Sure will," said Bella taking a few steps back and leaned on a pillar. "I'll be right here when you're ready."

"We won't be long," Angela said turning away and to the registration desk.

"Take your time," she said waving the Kindle again as they walked away then she turned down to start to read.

It was less than five minutes before Bella was pulled from her reading. As she turned a page a shadow fell across the screen of her Kindle. With a sigh of irritation she shifted slightly and into more light, but sadly it seemed she was not meant to get back into her book.

"Miss," said the shadow standing before her as the shadow, again, moved in front of her, "I need you to..."

"You are blocking my light," Bella said, again shifting for more light.

"I am going to have to ask you to move along Madam," stated the shadow.

"You can ask all you want," she sighed, closing the cover around the kindle and placing it back into her bag and looked up at the talking shadow, "that does not mean I am going to listen."

"I don't think you understand," said the man who was now getting angry, his arms crossing over his chest. Bella had no idea who this person was, but she could tell this was someone that most would not want to mess with. With his arms crossed his tailor made jacket from his suit no longer hung properly and she could plainly see the bulge of a gun at his side. There was a good possibility that here in front of her was some-one's personal security, but that did not stop Bella from voicing her displeasure. After all, emotional pain, rejection and abandonment makes even a saint slightly bidder and bitchy with the world.

"No, I don't think you understand," Bella said, her hands going to her hips, "I am a paying guest of this hotel and this is a public area, which means that I have every right to stand where I please while I wait for some friends." He tried to interrupt her, but she was having none of that. "Now, I understand that you have a job to do, but I think you might be going overboard. I am nowhere near the path of the elevators or the registration desk, nor am I close enough to the front door to make a mad rush at who ever you protecting."

"Bella!" Bella heard Angela's gasp before she saw her come up; Bella was too zeroed in on the gentleman in front of her.

"Aren't you lucky," Bella said cocking her head as she narrowed her eyes, "there is no longer a reason for me to stand here, you get your wish after all," she said as she brushed passed the angered man.

"What the Hell was that all about, Bella," Angela asked after they moved further away from the guard.

"Absolutely nothing," Bella said with a shrug as she started to watch the main entrance. She was now curious as to who might be coming.

Angela snorted slightly, "One of these days your attitude is going to piss off the wrong person. There will be no one to blame, but yourself," she ranted at her friend.

But Bella was no longer paying attention to her. Honestly, she hadn't heard a thing passed Angela's snort; Bella's eyes had found the special guest. There standing less the fifty feet in front of her was a ghost from from past. There in all his glory was Jasper.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait everyone...sometimes life just happens...other times it is writers-block that sucks every atom of writing mojo. I have been trying to work on other stories using my other penname, but my brain is just freezing and there isn't anything I can do to get anything to work. Hopefully, with some reinforcement from this it will kick-start everything else.

* * *

He had lost the little baby fat that Bella remembered that was in his face and he had some dark circles under his eyes, but he was still the same Jasper. His hair was shorter then she remembered, it was still the perfect wheat color and the waves and slight curls just begged to have fingers ran through them. While Bella's eyes were busy cataloging everything about Jasper that might have changed they did not miss the buxom, beautiful, tall, blond that came up to Jasper and kissed his cheek. There was no way that Bella could miss the look of love that Jasper gave her when he looked down at her, nor did she miss the painful stab from coming from her heart.

Bella had no right to be upset, she knew that; after all it _had_ been more the four years since the last time they were together. Just because _she_ hadn't moved on, didn't mean that Jasper hadn't. He did have more of a reason to find another love then she did, he was a Prince after all; eventually he would need an heir to carry his line. At least that was what she kept telling herself as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

Eventually, Bella became aware of Angela trying to get her attention. "Bella," Angela said trying to bring Bella out of her head. "Bella," she said a little louder when her first attempt didn't work, still Bella was not responding to her liking. "Isabella Swan, what the hell is wrong with you," Angela said her voice almost to the point of shouting as she grabbed Bella's arms and shook her.

"I'm fine," Bella said to her worried friend, though her eyes never left Jasper's form. She was anything but alright, no matter what Bella told her friend, for as soon as Angela called Bella's full name, Jasper's eyes snapped to her's like magnates. Now, they were standing staring at each other; Bella, full of sheer panic and Jasper, full of surprise.

"Really," Angela asked full of skepticism. "What are you staring at?" Instead of answering her, in fear that Jasper might disappear, Bella just shook the girls arms off her, then took hold of Ang's shoulders and gently turned her around to face the door. "Oh my God, is that Jasper?"

"Unless I now have a brain tumor, that you magically contracted, then I would say it is," said Bella, her sarcasm coming out full force in her slightly panicked state. "I wonder what he is doing here?"

"Who knows," she said with a shrug. Maybe if Bella was paying close attention she might have caught the quick look Angela gave her, or how high her voice was in her answer. Sadly, she wasn't; Bella was too busy fighting a panic attack because Jasper was starting to move toward them.

"You know what," Bella said quickly shaking my head and looking for an exit, she could not handle contact with him, "I think I am going to head back up to my room. I have a couple of work calls to make, yeah that's it," Bella stuttered, taking a few steps back from the advancing Jasper.

"What about dinner," Angela asked turning back to her retreating friend. "Aren't you happy to see Jasper?"

"Yes... No...Hell, I don't know," Bella deflected almost in tears. "Call my cell when you two are set, and I will give you my room number. I ask you though, I beg you," she gave another look to the man still coming toward her, he was already too close, "don't give anyone my number."

"Are you sure," she asked. Bella knew Angela didn't understand what was wrong. To Angela, Bella should be jumping into Jasper's arms; but Bella just couldn't.

"Please," Bella begged her, "I just can't." She looked up again to find that Jasper was close, much too close for her comfort.

Angela searched Bella's face, seeing the panic, then sighed, "Alright."

"Thank you," Bella cried as she reached over and kissed her cheek, then turned and ran; her heels clicking in my wake.

Was it possible to go insane in a matter of a half hour? If it was, Bella was giving it one Hell of a girl scout try! Here she was pacing the length of her deck, her second glass of wine in hand, waiting and completely ignoring the view of Navy Pier that was in front of her. What exactly she was waiting for, she wasn't sure. A sudden visitor? A unwanted phone call?

An ambush from Angela for her behavior was the most likely to happen. She had heard from Angela already and they were on their way up, so she unlocked the door and put out the deadbolt so all her friends had to do was push open the door and come on in. Bella knew she would tell her everything of course, she could not lie to her best friend; not anymore. She took a long drink from her glass trying to gather her courage; she was going to need it for what was coming. Eventually it came with a quick rap on the door right before it was pushed open.

"Bella," called Angela as she pushed the door open and walked in.

"Out here," Bella called back taking another sip of her wine. Bella was not a big drinker, needing to be aware of the medication that she took; but nights like tonight Bella needed the liquid courage.

"Jesus, Bella," Ben exclaimed as he walked through the rooms, "this place is bigger than my first apartment!" It was smaller than what Bella was use to now, but she had to admit it was a nice size suite. The suite had two bedrooms with adjoining bathrooms, a library/office, functioning full-size kitchen and a large living-room and dining-room.

"It'll do," Bella said with a laugh as she walked back into the main room. "You guys get unpacked," she questioned as Ben started to investigate the other rooms.

"I got everything that needs to be hung up out of the suitcases, but the rest can wait until later," Angela said coming to stand next to Bella. "What glass is that," she asked eyeing the glass of wine in the others hand with a critical stare. There was no need for her to explain her question, she knew Bella too well.

"My second," Bella muttered quietly.

"Why would you need something this size if it is just you," asked Ben.

"I might be the only one staying here," Bella replied with a one shoulder shrug, "but that does not mean that I don't have guests. My assistant, Alice, finds any excuse to come and see me at least once a day, then there are people from the trainings that come for meetings or help."

"Is that a new laptop in the office," Ben asked walking out of the office changing the subject.

"Roughly six month old," Bella said with another shrug. "The other one was three years old and needed to be upgraded. When I got that one, I donated my old one to one of the local schools to use."

"Any good games on it," asked Ben as Ang rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I have one that I am testing and trying to fix that you can play if you want. That is if you finish all your dinner first," Bella said, she could not help but tease him just a little.

"Can I ask something," Ben asked looking at his friend, Bella just nodded for him to continue. "Not that I want to get into your business, but how much do you get paid to play with games?"

"Ben," Angela exclaimed at the perceived rudeness of his question.

"Well, it depends on the type of game or the problem I need to fix. In this case my starting price is seven to eight thousand," Bella explained. "This game is pretty complex with the character building, the plot and artwork."

"Is it that hard," Ben asked.

"No, but it is complicated," she replied taking a sip from her glass. "I need to be aware of all the complex codes when I write the patch. If I'm not careful my fix could cause more issues and push back the release date."

"I thought you said you were on vacation," Angela said leaning against the hall wall.

"I am," Bella said with a shrug. "The game developer is in no rush, so I work on it when I can."

"So, I can play on the computer," Ben asked almost bouncing in his seat.

"Yes," Bella said with a smile. "Now, no more talk about work, I thought you two would be hungry. How come you made it up here so quickly?"

"Someone thought you were acting weird, so she had to rush up and check on you," Ben said with a quick nod toward Angela still against the wall watching the girl in front of her.

"Well as you see, I am fine," Bella said with a tight smile while giving a little spin.

"You mean besides already finishing off two glass of wine in a matter of fifteen minutes," Angela asked quirking an eyebrow and a cock of her head.

"So, do you want something to eat or not," Bella asked completely ignoring her question. Just because she would tell Angela everything didn't mean Bella was ready to do it right at this moment, another few minutes, or glasses of wine, wouldn't hurt anything.

"I'm famished," Ben said flopping back onto the couch.

"I could go for something to eat," Angela said.

"I pulled out a few menus from some different places, along with the room service menu for you to look through," Bella said walking into the kitchen and grabbing her menu folder and walking back out. "Choose whatever you want, my treat," she said giving the folder to Angela.

"You don't have to do that," Angela said taking the folder and going to sit with Ben. "We can get our dinner."

"I am sure you can," said Bella taking a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs and resting her now almost empty glass on the arm, "but I want to treat you, that and I might want to get some dessert."

After a little more argument from Angela, they finally got something ordered, and put on Bella's account. Soon they were settled down in the dining-room with their food and were talking about everything that Bella had missed in their hometown. It was nice to catch up like that. Bella hadn't been back to Forks, Washington since college; she just could not handle the memories. Not only were there memories of Jasper everywhere, but memories of her parents that were no longer living. Bella might have a hard and strong facade in front of others, but really it was just there keeping Bella from breaking apart. It was her shield from the world.

"Can I go and check out that game now," asked Ben pushing his plate away from himself.

"Did you eat all your dinner," Bella asked with a smile as Angela giggled beside her.

"Yes mother, I did," Ben grumbled, but Bella could still see the upturned corners of his mouth even though he fought his own smile.

"Go wash your hands, then you are free to do as you wish," Bella said gesturing wave to the room with the computer.

"Thanks," Ben said rushing from his seat, giving Bella a kiss on the cheek, then ran into kitchen to wash his hands.

"He is such a big kid sometimes," laughed Angela as Bella stood to pick up their mess from dinner. "It's nice to see him relax every now and then."

"Life that hard," Bella asked as she piled their plates together. Angela was a Kindergarten teacher while Ben had started his own accounting firm, so she knew things had to be slightly tight for them.

"Not really," sighed Angela as she picked up our glasses and following the other in the kitchen. "His firm is going really well, better than we thought it would, and of course it is not like my job is overtly hard. It is just that we have been trying to get pregnant with no luck."

"I'm sorry," Bella said softly as she started to load the dishwasher doing her best not to look at her friend. "How long have you been trying?"

"Only a few months, but I just thought it would have happened by now," she said handing Bella the glasses.

"It will happen when it happens," Bella said as calmly as she could. She turned back to look at Angela to find that she was watching her intently. It was common knowledge that Bella normally had a hard time talking about things like this, so Bella was sure that Angela was waiting to see what she would do. Angela opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a raised voice from the office.

"Bella, I need you for a second," called Ben.

"Hold on a minute, Ben," Bella called back as she went to finish with the dishes.

"Go on Bella," Angela said with a chuckle taking the dish from her hands. "If you don't go now, he will whine." They both laughed as they heard a loud huff and groan come from the other room.

"Alright Benny Ben what do you need," Bella asked wiping her wet hands on her pants.

"Did you forget that your computer is password protected," he asked.

"Shit, I did," she said walking around the desk. "Sorry about that," Bella said as she quickly typed in her password. Bella's passwords were always close to the same things, either they were Jasper's name or the name of what she would have named their child. It sounds morbid she knew, but Bella wanted a remembrance of what could have been.

"It's okay," replied Ben once the computer started up and she had clicked for the game to start.

"Now you know," Bella said spinning the chair Ben was in so he was looking straight at her and she knew she had his attention, "the only thing you are allowed to look at is this game. If I find that you are snooping elsewhere..." she said leaving her threat open-ended, but making sure he noticed the glare in his direction.

"No, of course not," Ben gulped up at her.

"Good, then," Bella spun him back to the computer, "you enjoy the game," she said as she headed back out to Angela.

"Did he die already," asked Angela when she saw Bella as she was wiping the table.

"No," Bella said with a laugh and a shake of her head as she walked into the kitchen and to the refrigerator, "I forgot that I had it password protected."

"Oh," she said walking in with her rag.

"You didn't need to do that," Bella said with a smile as she pointed to the rag. "This place does employee housekeeping."

"I know," she smiled. "It is just a habit I guess."

"Do you want anything," Bella asked as she pulled out her bottle of wine. "I have more than just wine, if you want something else," she said as she pulled another clean glass out of the cabinet seeing that her other one had somehow made it into the dishwasher while she was gone from the kitchen.

"May I have some wine," she asked.

"No problem," Bella said taking another glass out. "Ben," she called out, "if you are real careful there are some sodas in the fridge if you want one to drink while you play." Bella figured that Ben would not want alcohol while he played.

"Thanks," he called back.

"Spill it and die," Bella called back.

"Got it," he replied as Bella poured two glasses of wine, one for his wife and one for her.

"Where too," Bella asked Angela as she carried the two glasses out of the kitchen.

"I think the couch will do," Angela said. Bella would have preferred to be outside for the coming conversation, but with Ben occupied and not listening, the couch would be fine as well.

"Alright," she said with a sigh as she followed Angela to the couch and placed the wine glasses on the coffee table, "let's get this over with. Go ahead and ask your questions, I know you have some."

"You won't get upset," Angela asked patting Bella's leg as she got comfortable.

"I will try not to," Bella sighed again, "but I will do my best to keep everything in check," she gave Angela a weak smile. "Go ahead and fire away."

"Do you love him?"

"What," Bella exclaimed. Out of all the questions that she thought Angela would ask, this was not it; at least not right away.

"Do. You. Love. Him," she asked slowly and calmly.

"Does it matter," Bella answered her with another question.

"Yes," Angela said watching Bella with narrowing eyes. "Do you love him?"

Bella sat there for a bit, she was unsure of how to answer. Bella's first reaction would be to lie and say no, that would be the normal answer for most; but she was not normal. Should she tell Angela of the fact that no matter the time, distance, or pain Jasper caused, he still held her heart. That she still ached for his touch, his gaze or just a word from his lips. Bella figured she would just go for the plain and simple answer.

"Yes," she said as calmly as she could.

"Did you know that he was going to be here?"

"Do you really need an answer to that one," Bella asked her with large eyes. Had she not seen the way that Bella acted earlier? The way that she could not wait to escape the room?

"Are you going to answer everything with a question," she asked with a smile.

"It is not my intention," Bella quipped, "but that does not mean I won't," she said crossing her arms over her chest. "No, I did not know he was going to be here. If I did I would have stayed somewhere else."

"Okay," Angela nodded content on Bella's answer. "Did you know what and who he is?"

"I did," Bella said with a sigh. "I was not at liberty to discuss it with anyone. The only others that knew were my parents." Bella then turned to Angela, locking her eyes with Ang's as she made the next statement. "I would have told you if I could Angela, I wanted to tell you."

"I understand," she said reaching patting her cheek. "We all have secrets that we must keep." Bella looked at her stunned. She had this feeling that Angela was keeping something from her, but she would not push her for what it was.

"You have not read any of his letters have you," she asked reaching for her wine.

"No, I have not," Bella said also reaching for her own glass, then whipped around to look at her calm friend again. "Wait a minute," Bella almost shouted. "How do you know of his letters?"

"Because" Angela sighed as she stood and started walking to the main door and the entry table where her purse rested, "he gave me a letter and asked me to make sure you got it. He said something about making sure that _this_ one got to your hands. I assumed that it meant there were others before this," she said digging in her bag.

"There has been one every week since before I left for College," Bella snapped. "That one could go in the same place as the others," she said standing and striding fast to where Angela stood holding the letter in her hand. She could not stop herself from almost ripping it out of Angela's hand before throwing it in the trashcan that was near the door.

"You're not going to read it," she asked, gaping.

"No," Bella said clearly. "I have not read any of them and I am not going to start now."

"You're not even curious," she asked as she went back to the couch.

"Not one bit," Bella said going to sit with her. "Anything that he wanted to say, he could say to my face and not in a letter. If it was so important that he needed to send me a letter so often, then why did it take him so long to try to communicate?"

"I think you might be being too hard on him," Angela said trying to be the mediator.

"Me? Being hard on him," Bella asked flabbergasted Angela would say something like that. "He left me when I needed him the most. He left believing he was carrying HIS child, not even bothering to give me a way to contact him. You would think that he would want to know if he was a father or not."

"Yes, but you were not with child," Angela said sipping her glass.

"That doesn't matter," Bella snapped at her. "I needed him, and he was not there."

"You're angry with him," she nodded knowingly.

"You bet your ass I am," Bella said rising to pace the length of the room. "He said he loved me and he left. I needed him and still he left," she said taking a drink from her glass, a big drink. "He could have left his child without a second glance," Bella finished more softly.

"There might have been a reason for him needing to leave so suddenly," Angela said not at all fazed by Bella's ire a moment ago.

"What is more important than being with the person that is going to have your child," Bella asked Angela.

"But Bella, you were not really pregnant."

"He didn't know that when he left," Bella said still pacing, then stopped and flung herself into the chair next to the couch. "Was he ashamed of me," she asked in tears, my head in my hands.

"Oh Bella," Angela said coming to kneel in front of Bella and pulling her hands from her hair, "there is no way that he could be ashamed of you. No one that saw you two together could doubt the love that you two shared."

"I just don't understand," Bella said softly.

"Maybe something happened that he needed to leave. Maybe there was an issue at home," Angela said lightly as she tucked a strand of hair behind Bella's ear.

"Why couldn't he tell me," Bella said with a tear still streaming down her face. "We told each other everything."

"Maybe he did tell you," she said with a light shrug, "it could be in those letters that you throw away."

"No," Bella said with a shake of her head and wiping some tears away, "if something major made him want to leave, he would not have said so in a letter. Never knowing if something would get intercepted was a reason he had a hard time writing home."

"You never know," Angela said with a soft smile as she got back on the couch, "he could have told you something."

"We were together that night, when I woke up he was gone," Bella said. Bella knew that most would think her parents allowing her boyfriend to spend the night would sound odd. In their eyes though, they had already done the one thing that they were trying to prevent and now there was no point in keeping them apart. They also realized that if Jasper and Bella were going to be together one way or another they would be, their way the two would not do something stupid to be together. There was also the fact that Bella was in early pregnancy, or so they thought, where anything could go wrong, so if her parents were going to be gone for the night they would allow Jasper to stay with their daughter; which is what happened that night.

"He could have said something, anything, before he left," Bella said, her anger growing again. "Instead he snuck out of my room in the night, like a coward, and said nothing. Then, when I was better again he wanted contact. It's just not going to happen."

"What are you going to do while he's here," she asked sipping her glass of wine again, Bella's was empty; again.

"Avoid him like the plague as much as I possibly can," Bella said with a small laugh. "As far as I am concerned, he is another guest here; there is no need for us to get together in any way."

"It must be nice living in your own little world," Angela laughed. "What are you going to do, walk out of rooms if he is already in them? Leave in the middle of a meal if he comes into a restaurant?"

"All good possibilities," Bella nodded her head, "or I could just hold up in here, leaving when absolutely necessary, until he leaves."

"You have lost your mind," Ang said shaking her head as she got up taking both of their glasses to the kitchen. "Start powering down Ben," she said popping her head into the office, "I think it is time we head back to our own room and let the crazy lady alone."

"Alright," he said with a sigh, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Before I forget," Angela said walked up next to Bella, "I put something on your parents graves on the anniversary for you."

"Thanks," Bella said wrapping her arms around her friend, "I would have done it myself, but I was overseas for a meeting."

"I know you would have. You always make it a point to come home, if it is only just to do that then leave," she said patting Bella's arm.

"I stay for dinner," Bella smacked her lightly on the shoulder as Ben came out of the office. "You know I can't stay there for long."

"Hey, no abusing the wife," said Ben pulling Angela from Bella's arms with a laugh. "Oh, I was going to ask earlier, but I got sidetracked; was that Jasper from high school in the lobby?" Bella couldn't help but stiffen at the mention of Jasper.

"It was," Angela answered simply as she watched Bella.

"I wonder what happened to make him look so sad," Ben said with a shrug. "I don't think I remember him ever looking so sad, so dejected."

"Hmmm," was all Bella could say, Angela continued just to watch her with an unknown expression on her face. "Well, you to have a good night," Bella said trying to change the subject away from Jasper for the night.

"You too," said Ben walking with Angela to the door. "I am sure that Angela has it all planned out to spend any amount of time not with family, with you," he said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Bella with a laugh as she walked them out to the hall.

"Hey Ben, go catch the elevator would you, I forgot my bag," Angela smiled at him. "I'll only be a minute," she kissed his cheek then turned back into Bella's rooms.

"Have a good night," Ben said giving Bella a quick hug before heading down the hall toward the elevators.

"Night Ben," she called quietly after him.

"What are you going to do for the rest of the night," asked Angela from behind her.

"I planned on checking my email, taking a long bath, then curling up with a book and forgetting that this evening ever existed, why," Bella asked as she turned around to face her.

"I think you should think over going and talking with Jasper, or at least reading his letter," she said throwing her bag over her shoulder and walking past Bella as if she had just asked her to think about having sausage with her eggs in the morning instead of bacon.

"Not going to happen, Ang," Bella said coolly.

"If I say he wanted to see you, what would you say," she asked.

"That it will be a cold day in Hell before I agree to that."

"I think you are going at this all wrong you know."

"Your opinion is duly noted and will be promptly ignored," Bella replied giving her a slight push out into the hall.

She reached up and cupped Bella's cheek, "Just think about it, would you? What is it going to hurt to hear him out?" With that she turned and walked down the hall.

Slowly, Bella turned and shut the door, locking it for the night. "What could it hurt indeed," she said to herself as as rested her forehead on the closed door. Only a broken heart and maybe a nervous breakdown with trip to a padded cell, other than that all would be well. With a sigh Bella pushed herself off the door and turned to face the empty rooms. There sitting on the entry table was a long white envelope taunting her.

"I need more wine," Bella muttered to herself as she gave the table, and envelope, a wide berth and headed for the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

I have few chapters of this story saved from before the Writers Block from Hell hit, so I am going to slowly update the story. I was ten chapters in when I suddenly decided that I wanted this in 3rd POV and not 1st, which is what I had been working on...so I went back and reworked some of the chapters; just not all of them.

As always this is not my sandbox, I am just playing in it.

* * *

Bella was roused from slumber from the shrill ring of her cell phone, the abruptness of the waking caused her to fall ungracefully from the couch. Bella honestly couldn't remember falling asleep in the first place, so she guessed she was lucky that she was on the couch and not on the floor to begin with. She was not a big drinker, so the bottle of wine that Bella drank after Angela left for the night was enough to put her on her ass. All she wanted to do now was to crawl to the bedroom and go back to sleep, but before Bella could really wrap her brain around the idea of getting off the floor, the phone started to ring it's loud piercing ring again; a ring that she had set just for her assistant Alice.

"What part of 'vacation' don't you seem to understand, Alice," Bella groaned into the phone as she rolled over onto her back still on the floor to rub one of her temples with my free hand trying to ease the headache that she had going.

"Had a rough night, Miss Bella," Alice asked in her happy cheery voice, Bella wanted to throw up.

"You could say that," she grumbled starting to pull herself up off the floor. "What can I do for you this fine morning?"

"I am on my way to you right now with some contracts that need your attention immediately along with a few other things." Bella just groaned again, this would be the last time she agreed to a 'working vacation'. "Now, I have already taken the liberty of ordering you some breakfast, which should be arriving in roughly twenty minutes. So if I were you, I would get your ass in the shower."

Alice might be Bella's assistant, she was also her friend which is why Bella was okay with the attitude. Alice was good at what she did, always predicting what Bella would need, almost as if she could see the future. It also helped that in the corporate world Alice was one of the best Personal Assistant that anyone could have. Through all her sass and pushiness she knew when to buckle down and act like any normal assistant. Alice was exactly what Bella needed and she would not change her for the world.

"Remind me again why I put up with you," Bella asked as she slowly made her way to the bedroom, where a change of clothes and a shower awaited.

"Because no one else would put up with you," she replied with a laugh. "It doesn't hurt that you love me and that I am damn good at my job."

"There is that," Bella said with a sigh. "Still have that spare key-card for my door," she asked over the phone as she shucked her jeans, throwing them in the corner.

"Yup," Alice chirped. "I'll let myself in if you are still in the shower."

"Fine," Bella said, "I'll see you in a little while."

"Have a good shower," she said then hung up. With another groan I headed for my shower.

The shower was just what Bella needed. The jets of hot water to relax her muscles, the steam to help her breath and the act of showering waking her up. With the shower Bella was able to clean the grime of yesterday, almost as if she was washing away yesterday's encounter of Jasper; though Bella knew she couldn't be that lucky.

"Alice," she called out from her bedroom as Bella made sure the robe tie was tied tight. "Are you here yet," she asked as she walked out of the bedroom.

"No," Alice called from the kitchen. "I'm a figment of your imagination."

"If you're my 'imagination' then last night's wine had a higher alcohol content then I thought," Bella said with a light laugh.

"Feeling better," Alice asked walking toward Bella, a bottle of water in one hand and two white pills in the other,Tylenol, Bella nodded her head. "Good," said Alice with a smile as she passed the pills and the water over, "you can take these now and you will feel even better."

"Thanks," Bella said taking the painkillers, swallowing them and following them with half the water.

"It is what I am here for," she shrugged taking the water from her.

"Do I have any meetings today," Bella asked Alice before heading back to her room. Bella was a genius when it came to computers and her business, but when it came to remembering her schedule she was at an utter loss.

"You have a planning lunch meeting," replied Alice.

"Good," Bella said as she went through her clothes. Bella thought she could have a run in the hotel gym, then another quick shower, then she would be set for lunch. Bella pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, her normal gear for when she went for a run. When she was finished getting dressed, Alice was rummaging around for something in the kitchen. "Alice, what the hell are you looking for?"

"A vase or something to put your flowers in," she replied as Bella stepped into the room.

"What flowers?"

"You weren't expecting flowers this morning?"

"No, not that I am aware of," said Bella confused.

"Well, then I would say maybe they are for someone else, but they were next to an envelope addressed to you," she said finally finding something suitable to use and walked out of the kitchen. Bella couldn't help but follow her into the dining-room absolutely at a loss at who would send her flowers.

There on the table was two white Casablanca Lilies and two purple Calla Lilies. Only a few people knew they were Bella's favorite flowers; two of which were dead, leaving only one other. The envelope, laying next to the flowers, removed all doubt from her mind. There on the table was a letter addressed to Bella, using her full name, in an elegant handwriting, almost script like, that she could recognize anywhere. It would seem that Jasper, not only was an early riser, but also could not recognize a lost cause when he saw one. Most people would have realized that if Bella had not read any of his letters these past years, that she was not going to start reading them now that he was actually near her.

Bella opened her mouth to say something, to try and distract Alice from the envelope in her hand, but Bella had no idea what to say. She could see the curiosity in Alice's eyes, the need to know what the letter was all about. When there was knock on the door that shifted her attention Bella almost did a little jig in place, instead she sent a silent prayer to the powers that be and stepped aside to let Alice move to the door.

"I'll get that," Alice said brushing past her. "Maybe you can fill this," she pushed the vase and the letter at Bella, "with water and get the flowers in it."

"On it," she gave Alice a little salute as she walked away. Bella tossed the letter on the table and headed back into the kitchen to do as she was told. As Bella filled the vase she listened to Alice bully the room service server in and out of the room with authority and grace. In no time at all things were set to Alice's standard and the server was gone.

"You can come out of hiding now," Alice laughed from the other room.

"I was not hiding," Bella said as she carried out the vase now full of water and the four flowers, "I was just staying out of the way."

"Fine," she continued to giggle as she headed toward Bella's bedroom. "Breakfast is on the table."

"Are you trying to fat me up," Bella gasped as she saw what Alice had ordered for her. There sitting on the table was two pieces of cream-cheese stuffed french toast, two eggs, hash-browns and two links of sausage. Next to the food was a large thermos full of what smelled like hot apple cider and one cup of hot coffee.

"Shut up and eat," Alice said walking out of Bella's room with small blue box, Bella's medicine box. She no longer had the cancer, but it played a toll on Bella's heart and immune system; the few meds she still needed kept her in good health. "It is seven fifteen in the morning, you have had a rough night evidently and you are not having another meal until one; so it is fine to eat a little more now," she said handing Bella the box without word about it.

"Thanks," she muttered as she shook out the pills for the morning before handing the box back to Alice. Alice just nodded and returned the box to the bedroom. She never asked what the pills were or what they were for, she just knew that Bella needed to take them and that was all that mattered to her; for that Bell was grateful.

"Did you bring your violin with you," Alice asked coming back into the room effectively changing the subject from the pills and food. "I don't think I have ever seen you without it." It was true, ever since Bella had learned to play at a young age she never went anywhere without it; she even took it into work with me.

"It's over there, on the other side of the couch," Bella said with point from her fork as she ate. "You know how playing helps me think, I would be lost without it."

"That's true," she said sitting on the other side of the dining table with a magazine. They soon fell into a comfortable silence, only broken by the scrap of the fork against the plate and her turning the page of her magazine.

"Alright," Bella said after she finished her breakfast, "let's get down to business. Just because I am suppose to be on vacation does not mean you are," she said with a laugh and headed into the office, Alice giggling but following her.

"I hate to break it to you Bella, even when you are working, my job is basically a vacation. I have never had an easier job," she said with a large smile.

"Whatever," Bella said smiling back to her. "Now what did you bring me?" With that they fell into our work mode. It was the one thing that made Alice indispensable, she can act and tease but as soon as work needs to be done she buckles down and she is all work. Within a matter of an hour they had all the paperwork she brought gone through, signed or corrected and back into her case.

"Now before I forget," Alice said as she was latching her case, "There are two papers that need your signature, but won't be ready until this afternoon."

"Alright," Bella sighed as leaned back in her chair, "just have a messenger bring them and leave them at the front desk. I'll look at them and let you know tomorrow if they are ready to be picked up."

"Sure," she said with a nod. "Now, I would like to bring up the conversation we started the other day." Here they go again. For the last month Alice has been harping on Bella to accept an invitation to a hospital's Fall Charity Gala. When she learned a week ago that Bella had declined and was not going, Alice all but jumped down Bella's throat and has not let her have a moments peace about it.

"I am not going to that Damn charity gala," Bella snapped rising from the desk and stomping from the room. "You can Bitch all you want, but I am on vacation and I hate those bloody things. We have given a donation, I see no need for me to be present."

"It could be good PR for the company," Alice said walking out.

"Our PR is fine. I am not going and that is final," Bella all but growled at her.

"Alright, alright," Alice threw her hands up in defeat, finally, "you don't need to go."

"So happy that you see things my way," Bella crossed her arms and waited. "Is there anything else," she asked, she didn't wait before grabbing her key-card to the room, her ipod and headphones from her purse. "I would like to get a workout before it gets too late in the day."

"Nothing that I can think of," Alice said resting her case on the entrance table as she reached Jasper's letter from yesterday. "Another letter from your flower-giver?"

"One of many," Bella said with a shrug as she stowed everything into her back pocket.

"Aren't you going to read it," she asked putting it back on the table and following Bella out of the hotel room.

"No, I am not," Bella said coolly with a shake of her head as she made sure the door was shut and locked.

"Okay," Alice said slowly but did not say anything more on the matter. As they quietly made their way to the elevators Bella could not help look around her, she needed to keep an eye out for Jasper. Bella was going to put her plan to evade Jasper in action.

"You'll get those contracts filed," Bella asked once they were in the elevators and on their way.

"Of course," Alice said with a smile as the doors opened and she stepped off the elevator headed for the front of the hotel while Bella turned for the back and the gym. "Do you want me back for the lunch meeting?"

"I suppose," Bella said after a moment of thought. "Since it is a planning meeting it would be a good idea for you to keep track of what I agree to," she said with a short laugh. "Come back to my room beforehand and we can walk down together," she suggested.

"I'll be there," she gave a small wave before walking away. With a small shake of her head Bella headed toward the gym and to her workout.

Bella was not a huge exercise fan, but she saw the health benefits; as did her doctors. She had been told that if her body was in good shape, it would make it easier to fight illnesses that would normally put her on her ass. Not sure if it was true or not, but since Bella hated spending time in the hospital for any length of time, she exercised. She was not one to be found doing weight lifting or anything of the kind, instead Bella would be found on the treadmill running at least five miles three times a week. She used the time for thinking, reading or listening to an audio book, one of her little vices. As an owner of a kindle she was one of those people that can own a printed version of a book, then buy the kindle version and the audio book, especially if it is one of her favorite books.

Bella was the only one in gym that morning, which was fine by she. She was able to pick a treadmill furthest from the door, in the back corner where she could run and listen to her book without being interrupted if someone else came into the gym. She was going good, roughly four miles out of her five finished and she had been able to listen to her book without distraction when the doors opened five suit clad men entered the room.

"Oh for the love of God," Bella muttered when she got a good look at them. Was it not possible for her to be left alone? Bella could not help but wonder if just maybe she had done something bad in a past life to deserve what fate seemed to have in-store for her. It was only a matter of time before one of the guards would start toward her, so without breaking her stride Bella paused her ipod and removed the headphone and waited. Sure enough, a guard, which just happened to be the same jackass from yesterday, started her way.

"Good morning, Miss," said the guard as he stopped in front of Bella.

"Morning," she said with a small nod.

"May I ask how much longer you are going to be using this machine," he asked calmly as he peered over the front of the treadmill.

"Not that it is any of you business, but I have about a mile or so more to go."

"Would it be possible for you to cut you run short today?"

"Why," she asked. "There are other machines open if your protectee wants to run, or they could use any of the other machines."

"That is not the point," he said reaching over the machine trying to find the shut off switch.

"You know," Bella smacked his hand away from the controls, "there are these things called cell phones," she showed him hers, "people use them to make calls. I suggest you step away from me and use yours to call your 'client' and tell him or her they can wait few damn minutes more for an empty room," she said air quoting client. "I am almost finished."

"I don't think you understand what...,"

"I 'understand' just fine," Bella snapped cutting him off. She was so tired of this Bull Shit; she got the need to protect, but to empty the entire room was overkill. Bella was about to enlighten the ass when someone else spoke up first.

"Felix" replied a stern voice, a voice Bella knew only too well. She turned slowly to the door and there, with his arms crossed, was Jasper. "Let her alone, Miss Swan is fine."

"With all do respect Sir," the guard named Felix started, but Jasper stopped him.

"I said, leave her alone," the authority evident in his voice. "As a matter of fact," he looked around the room, "get out. I see no need for you to be here."

"Sir, you need," Felix started to protest, but again Jasper cut him off.

"Out," he said loudly, a few of the men starting for the door. "If it would make you feel better you can post someone outside the door, but I do not want someone in here."

"As you wish Sir," Felix muttered with a bow and started for the door. Bella just stayed quiet and continued her run. She was very aware of Jasper watching her, but she had not looked at him since he first entered the room.

"Good morning, Bella," Jasper said as soon as they were left alone. Bella remained silent. If he honestly thought she would start talking to him now he had another thing coming. "You're not even going to be civil and reply are you," he asked with a sigh and began to walk toward her. Bella just kept running and staring at the blank wall trying to pretend that Jasper wasn't there and him being so near didn't affect her; she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. "Always so stubborn," he sighed again stopping in front of her machine.

"You can have the room," Bella said stopping her treadmill and stepping off, "I have reached my goal." She started to gather her things and started to walk around the man in her way. Suddenly, Jasper reached out and grabbed Bella's wrist, stopping her movement. "Please unhand me," she said, her eyes blazing in anger.

"Mouse, please," he all but whispered as he attempted to pull her closer, "talk to me."

"Unhand me," Bella said, again, as calmly and coolly as she could. Jasper made no move to let her go. "You either release me yourself, or I make you." Bella was not completely the same person he left, she knew enough self defense to get her point across to any would be attacker. Finally, he released her ever so slowly, his feelings plain on his face. Bella made large strides to walk around him and exit the gym.

"Are you ever going to talk to me," Jasper asked as she reached and pulled the door open.

"No," Bell said simply and walked out, leaving him to stare at her retreating form.

* * *

I want to take a moment to thank the Guest reviewer that recommended the google image inspiration. I would have replied to you personally, but couldn't...so I will do it here instead. It was a good idea, and something that has worked before. Right now this writers block is different. I have a story that I want to do, and work on it here and there when I can, but right now it is stuck... really it is stucker then stuck. So I am so frustrated with it that everything else if suffering and not wanting to work either. The plus side is that I am slowly working through the block on other stories, so hopefully I am working through it. I am hoping to get more done now. But thanks again, really!


	4. Chapter 4

As always I own nothing...all this little plot bunny and the errors that are found in this.

* * *

The meeting with Jasper in the gym set Bella's whole day to hell. She couldn't seem to concentrate on anything. When Bella went to her lunch meeting she was brisk and quick to snap at everyone, she even argued with Alice; well more so than normal. When Bella came back to her room after lunch she tried to play her violin to see if that would calm her, but even that was of no use. Bella was just about to open a bottle of wine and see if she could drink herself to sleep again when her in-room phone rang.

"Hello," Bella answered quickly.

"Afternoon Miss Swan? This is Melissa at the front desk," came the cheery voice over the phone.

"Yes, what can I do for you," Bella asked.

"Well, I have a delivery here from your office. I wanted to find out if you want me to send it up or if you wanted to come down and get it yourself?"

"I'll be right down," Bella replied.

"That's fine Miss, I will have it waiting," Melissa said before ending the call. Bella normally would have had it sent up, but maybe if she went for a walk; left the hotel for just a bit she could sort herself out.

She was in the elevator on her way down to the front desk when her cell phone rang, Bella almost didn't answer it but she did.

"Damn it Alice, the papers just got here," Bella said in a huff not even bothering to look to see who it was.

"Umm, It's not Alice; whoever that is," came the response.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Ang," Bella said with a sigh. "I thought you were my assistant."

"Well, I am glad that I'm not," she said with a light laugh, "if that is the way you always answer her calls that way."

"Only when she is annoying the hell out of me," Bella said with a laugh as she stepped out of the elevator. "Now, what do I owe this pleasure of this phone call?"

"I need a dress," Angela replied.

"Okay," said Bella slowly. "I might have a dress that might fit you, what type are you looking for?"

"No no no," Angela laughed out loud. "I need help picking out a dress. I am going to a Charity Gala for the hospital Saturday night." Bella just groaned, this was the same Gala that Alice wanted her to attend. "I packed a formal," she continued unaware of Bella's distress with the topic, "but it seems that airlines does not understand the meaning of careful. I hung it up as soon as I got in yesterday, but it was no use. I talked with dry cleaners near here, but they can't get the dress in until next week."

"Sounds like you are up shit creek," Bella snorted.

"I am," she sighed. "I was wondering if you knew of any good shops I could get a nice dress without it costing my first born son."

"Nope," Bella said. "I know great shops, but all of them want children as payment. I am sure we can work something out though."

"I would go tomorrow, but Ben has something planned with family and I can't get out of it. Are you up for going with me now," she asked hopeful.

"No, you'll be going with me," Bella replied with a smile. "You get yourself ready to try dresses and I will call my car to be brought around to take us out."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Bella said rounding the corner near the front desk. "You take a quick shower, shave legs and pits, grab the shoes you want to wear then come up to my room."

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll be up," Angela said quickly then hung up without saying good bye. Bella just shook her head as she stepped up to the front desk.

"Can I help you," said the male behind the desk without looking up from his computer.

"I was told that there was something for me," Bella said tapping her fingernails on the marble countertop.

"I was not made aware of anything," replied the male, again without looking up or searching.

"Listen here, you jackass," Bella started her rant just as another employee walked behind the desk.

"Miss Swan," said the female employee, "I am happy that you could come down. The note from your office said that the papers were urgent."

"Melissa," Bella asked, she nodded. "My assistant's definition of urgent and mine are two different things," Bella replied with a small smile. "Though, I would have had them soon if this individual," Bella gestured to the now wide eyed male, "would have deemed it important enough to look up from his computer."

"Really," Melissa said with a raised eyebrow toward her college. "We will have talk in a minute, Brady," she said shaking her head. "Go into the other room and wait for me," she said leaving no room for argument. With huff and a glare in Bella's direction he turned and walked away. "I am sorry about that," Melissa said turning back to her. "Now, is there something else I can do for you," she asked handing Bella a large legal sized envelope.

"I need my car brought around and ready to leave in roughly twenty minutes," Bella said with a nod.

"Very well," she said with a smile. "It will be waiting at the front for you when you are ready."

"Thank you," Bella said with a smile as she turned to start back up to her rooms to wait for Angela.

It was roughly a half hour when a light knock on the door found Bella working in the hotel room set up as an office. Bella knew there would a chance that when Angela was ready she would be engrossed in work so, thinking ahead, she threw the deadbolt keeping the door open. It was not something Bella did often, but she was expecting Angela.

"Hello," Angela said pushing the door open and sticking her head in.

"I'm in the office," Bella called out as she continued to read the paper in front of her.

"I thought we were going shopping," Ang said stepping into the office.

"We are," Bella said smiling up at her from the seat behind the desk. "As soon as I read the last little bit, we can go."

"How much longer," she asked flopping down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Five minutes," Bella answered as Angela pulled a stand of damp hair out of her bun and started to twirl it around her finger and gave a nod. Thankfully she sat quietly and let Bella finish, legal jargon was hard to understand at the best of times let alone when there are distractions.

"There," Bella said making a few notes on the paper in front of her, "I am now finished," she said with a nod as she walked to the copy/fax machine in the back of the room and started to make a copy of each of the papers with notes on them.

"What are you doing," asked Angela still seated in her chair, her legs now dangling over an arm.

"I have learned to make copies of everything," Bella said with a shrug as she turned to face her guest while the machine worked.

"Why would you do that," she asked confused.

"My last assistant liked to change things so that I looked like a fool and needed an assistant, which I do; but not as bad as he made it look. He called it job security, I called it fraud, job assassination and jail time," Bella laughed and grabbed her copies. "Let's just say when he gets out of jail he will never work as a personal assistant again. He better practice 'Do you want fries with that'." They both had a laugh at that, after all it was one of their old teachers slam to certain students; Bella herself included a few times.

"I don't understand how someone would do something like that," said Angela with a shake of her head.

"Me neither," Bella said simply. "Although, now I have Alice, who is a godsend in so many ways. There are times that I think that little pixie is psychic, she knows I need something before I do." Almost on cue the cell phone on the desk started to ring. "If ye speak of the Devil, he shall appear," Bella said with a sigh before reaching down to answer it. "Afternoon Alice, where your ears burning?"

"Were you talking about me? I hope it was good things," said Alice with a laugh.

"Nope, it was just wishful thinking," Bella replied, she could not help to needle her a bit. "I am assuming that you are calling about those contracts."

"I am. I have a courier on his way for them, so I hope you're done with them."

"I just finished making notes on the last one," Bella said stuffing the paperwork back in the envelope. "The last one had a few issues that I want legal to look at before I sign."

"Okay, I can get them on it as soon as the papers make it back to the office," Alice said with a little sigh.

"No, it can wait until morning. It really isn't that important," she said motioning Angela to follow her out of the office. "I'll have the paperwork at the front desk."

"You're not going to be in your room," asked Alice surprise evident in her voice.

"No, I am on my way out for the afternoon," Bella said quickly grabbing her own purse and heading for the door.

"Where you going," she asked.

"Out," was her answer, Alice didn't need to know where she was going; if she needed Bella she had her number and that was enough.

"Fine, don't tell me," Alice snapped at her boss.

"Now," Bella said before Alice could go on with her tempter tantrum, "if I remember correctly I do not have any meetings tomorrow, so there is no need for you to come and visit me. If there is something that needs my attention, then call. Other then that I would like to be left alone."

"I think I can handle that," said Alice.

"Good," Bella said with a little sigh. "Now I am sure you will find a reason to talk with me tomorrow, so I will talk with you tomorrow."

"Have a good night then," Alice said still in slight huff as she hung up, it was clear that she was still upset about not knowing what Bella was up to.

"Sorry about that," Bella said taking Angela's arm in hers and started walking down the hall. "I swear she sensed I was done with the paper."

"She is just doing her job," Angela said with a one-shouldered shrug. "I think that it proves that she is good at what she does."

"Whatever," Bella said as they entered the elevator. "Still think it is annoying."

"Fine," Angela said with a little laugh, "let's change the subject then."

"What would you like to change it too?"

"Would you like to explain why not only is there another letter from Jasper, but that both are unopened?"

"No, I would not like to explain that," Bella said as calmly as she could. "Next topic please."

"I like this one," Angela persisted as they moved from the elevator and started for the front of the hotel. "I thought you were going to read them?"

"I never said that I was going to do anything of the kind."

"And why not?"

"I am not going to dignify him with anymore of my time. He didn't want it then, so he's not getting it now."

"Don't you think you sound a little bitter? I have never known you to hold a grudge this long."

"I think I have the right to be bitter," Bella said letting go to step up to the front desk happy to see that Melissa was still running the desk.

"Afternoon again, Miss Swan," Melissa smiled when she looked up and saw her. "Something I can do for you?"

"Yes," said Bella slipping the envelope toward her. "I have another courier or intern coming for these from my office, could you make sure they get them?"

"Of course," she said with another smile. "That won't be a problem."

"Good, thank you," Bella said stepping back.

"Your car is waiting to the left of the door," she gestured to the door. "I hope you have a good outing."

"Thank you, we will," Bella replied standing next to Angela. "Come on girl, let's get you a dress." They laughed together as they left the hotel and stepped out outside. Bela wondered how long it would take Angela to notice that there would be no regular car waiting for them, instead Bella's town-car and driver would be waiting. Bella was not fond of driving, even less so in the city, so it made sense to get a driver. If Alice had more sway, Bella would have a limo instead of just the car, but Bella stood firmly against flaunting her wealth like that.

"I thought that the lady said your car was out here," Angela said stopping short and looking around. "All I see is that car and driver."

"That is our transportation," Bella said with a smile as she took Angela's arm pulling her toward the car. "I do not drive in the city unless I have to. Come on, let me introduce you to Jonathan

"Why do you have a car and driver," Angela asked in a whisper as they neared the car.  
"Because not only do I hate to drive in the city, but I enjoy working while I travel and last time I checked checking email or write code while you drive was against the law," Bella said with an unlady-like snort.

"Don't you think he minds waiting while we shop," she asked.

"I don't mind Miss," Jonathan answered for himself. "I have plenty of things to keep me entertained while I wait. I have satellite radio, my Ipad..."

"Only because he didn't want a kindle," Bella muttered under her breath.

"And of course I have my laptop that as long as I keep the car running I have Internet," he finished as if Bella hadn't said anything.

"Alright let's get the introductions done, shall we," Bella asked looking at both of them. "Good," she said with a smile turning to Jonathan slightly. "Jonathan, I would like to introduce Mrs. Angela Cheney, my best friend from high school. Angela this is Jonathan, who I trust to get me anywhere I need to."

"It is nice to meet you Mrs. Cheney," said Jonathan reaching out to shake Angela's hand. "I don't think I have ever had the privilege of meeting one of Miss Bella's school friends, or anyone she would call 'best friend'."  
"Keep this up and you won't meet anymore," Bella said with a sigh as Angela smiled and shook his hand. "Are we ready to go?"

"Sure are," John said with a light smile as he moved to open the back door for them, "just as soon as you tell me where we are going."

"Someone needs a formal for the weekend," said Bella as she let Angela slide into the car first, then started to slide in herself "so I think our first stop needs to be to Diana's place."

"As you wish," Jonathan bowed slightly and shut the door behind her.

"I thought we were going to one of the big store," Angela asked as Jonathan slid into the front and start them on our way.

"I figured that if we needed to we would work our way up to those," Bella said with a shrug and patted her arm. "I want you to find the perfect dress, so I am going to take you to a friend of mine that might be small but her clothing is better than some of the big-time names."  
"Yes, but that means she will be more expensive," Ang said with a sigh.

"Not necessarily," Bella replied. "Anyway I wouldn't worry about it. This is suppose to be fun and it will be, you'll see. All I want you to do is to enjoy yourself and try everything on, there will be no looking at prices today," Bela told her sternly. Bella's goal was to pay for Angela's dress in thanks for getting her out of that hotel and not wallowing in anything 'Jasper related' for a while. Knowing her, Ang will try to fight her on this, but Bella was more stubborn than her and she would get her way eventually.

"We'll see," replied Ang with a shrug. It was not a long trip to Diana's shop, which was another reason why Bella chose it for their first stop. They traveled in a comfortable silence between them, with only Jonathon's taste in music playing softly in the background. Eventually they did reach their destination, which was a good thing because Bella didn't think she could take the music much longer.

"Alright, Miss Bella and Mrs Cheney," Jonathan started as he pulled to the curb in front of the store, "we are here."

"Thanks Jonathan. Go find yourself somewhere to park out of the way, I'll call when we are about done," Bella said sliding out of the car and onto the sidewalk.

"I will await your beckon call," he said as Ang got out.  
"Smart ass," said Bella slamming the door closed. "Ready to find your dress," I asked turning to Angela as Jonathan pulled away.

"I know what you are going to try and do," Angela said as they headed for the store.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Bella replied easily. Bella knew it wouldn't be long before they started this conversation, she just had hoped it would be further along in their trip.

"You are so full of shit," she said grabbing Bella's arm before she could open the door to the shop, "but I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm all for deals," said Bella with a tight smile, "though this time I am not sure what you are going on about."

"I know that you are going to try and buy my dress for me," Bella had started to say something, but Angela just continued as if Bella hadn't opened her mouth. "You don't have to, but you are going to try anyway. So I am going to make a deal with you. I'm going to let you buy my dress, whatever dress no matter the cost; if and only if you also try on clothes too. I do not want to be the only one stripping, and it is more fun to try clothes on with others."

"I don't need a formal," Bella said crossing her arms.

"Then try something else on. It can be anything, cocktail dresses, business suits even; I am sure you need more of those," Angela said with a small lift of her shoulder in a shrug. "Do we have a deal?"

"I suppose," Bella said with a sigh and rolled her eyes. "I don't see any harm in your deal." Honestly, Bella probably would have agreed to anything to get Angela to say yes; well everything but reading those letters from _him_ or going to Gala herself. Thank God Angela is not a devious mind or Bella would have been in serious trouble.

"Good," she said sticking her hand out to shake to seal their deal. "Now we can find my dress," she said after Bella shook her hand. Bella just shook her head and sighed as she lead Angela into the store.

The gentle chime of wind chimes announced their entrance into Diana's store, The Squeaky Needle. Diana's store was not the normal high class clothing store. Besides the decor of stuffed mice everywhere, there was the fact that there was a bird sitting in a cage just inside the door. As they walked past the cage a small and quiet but clear "Hello" came from within.

"Did that bird just say 'hello'," asked Angela peering into the cage.

"Yup," Bella said starting to dig into her purse. "That would be Darzee the Senegal Parrot, or better known as the welcoming committee," she said with a laugh as she found what she was looking for. "Darzee want a peanut," she said offering the treat out to him.

"What are you doing," Angela almost hissed at her as she grabbed Bella's hand just as the bird was reaching for the peanut. "The sign says not to stick fingers close to the cage, that the bird bites."

"Darzee and I go way back," Bella said shaking off her hand and offered the treat again to the bird. "He won't bite me."

"She is one of the few he won't," said a voice from the back of the store. "Though I think it might be the peanuts that she carries in her purse for him."

"A little bribery never hurt anyone," Bella laughed as the owner of the shop, and Darzee, came to stand in front of Angela and her. "Angela let me introduce you to the proprietor of this place. This is Diana Nelson," Bella gestured to the tall woman. Bella had known Diana since she moved to the Chicago area. The first time that Bella entered Diana's store they struck up a friendship, almost a mother/daughter relationship really. Diana was old enough to be Bella's mother, and was there for her when her actual mother died. "Diana, this is Angela and the reason that we are here today."

"Pleasure to meet you, Angela," Diana said with a large smile.

"You too," Angela replied with her own large smile.

"So," Diana said slowly, "what can I help you two with?"

"Someone," Bella gestured to Ang, "is going to a Gala this weekend and needs a formal."

"And someone else needs cocktail dresses or Business suits," Angela said with a smile.

"So, I suggested we come here first," Bella said with a shrug and a hip check to Angela.

"Well, wasn't that nice of you," Diana laughed as she eyed Angela for a moment. "Why don't you two take the two large changing rooms and I will get you a few things." Bella quickly nodded and drug Angela toward the rooms.

"Shouldn't we be looking," Angela asked as Bella continued to pull her along.

"Nope," Bella said with a snort, "that is not how Diana works. Somehow she just knows what you want. Trust me, if the dress you want is here, Diana will find it. She is freaky like that," Bella shrugged as she pushed Angela- into one of the rooms. "You better get ready because she is quick and pushy. If you are not changing quick enough she will help you, trust me."

Sure enough Diana came to the room with her arms full with dresses for Angela, and business suits and surprisingly long cocktail dresses for Bella. It became a choreographed play in a sense. Diana would hand a dress to Bella and then to Angela; Bella would come out of the room to show off and then when Diana was done discussing the pro's and con's to the dress then Angela would step out and get the same treatment that Bella did.

Bella had to admit Diana found some very cute suits, but in the end she fought the urge to buy any of them. She did end up getting some skirts and a few tops. Angela on the other hand found exactly what she wanted. On the first try Diana found the right dress for her, a gorgeous royal purple dress with a sheer top that had beautiful black lace appliques accented with just the right amount of beading and sparkle. She looked utterly breathtaking and with a few extra accessories from Diana and some other tips Bella knew Angela would blow the room away when she entered.

Bella was slow when it came to changing back into her regular clothes and was the last to come out of changing rooms. She was happy to find Angela and Diana talking, though she was slightly worried that as soon as they both saw her they stopped. If Bella was a paranoid person, she would think that they were plotting against her.

At the end of the day, Bella was glad to know that today, minus the run-in with Jasper in the morning, was a complete success. Now as long as her 'vacation' could continue like this Bella would be a very happy girl. Of course Fate, being the Bitch that she was, loved nothing more than to screw with her.

* * *

Before anyone asks...Yes, I do own a Senegal Parrot and he loves his peanuts, unsalted of course. If anyone knows where the name came from then...you will get figment cookies and possibly a taste of a later chapter, though not necessarily the next one...maybe a future chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

So here is the next installment for the story. Before I get to it though I want to say something first. For those that think just because I have not updated in a while that I am going to "abandon" the story, you are wrong. I am not a fast updater, if that bothers you then feel free not to read any more; my feelings will not be hurt. For those that continue... I repeat, I am not a fast updater. I do not post after so many reviews, or demand any. I post after two things are met. 1. I have time. I write when I have time, I edit when I have time, I post when I have time. 2. The chapter is ready. I want the chapter to be as perfect as I can get it and I will not post until I am happy with it. If that means it takes me a month to tweek and fix tthen it takes me a month. This might be a fanfic, but that does not mean I shouldn't be proud to have my name (even if it a penname) attached to it. I don't do short chapters, for example I give you the word count to the chapters... this chapter is over 10,000 words without the note here at the top. For those that want faster updates, what details do you want to lose?

For those left reading...I do not own anything...and here is the chapter.

* * *

Bella was the first to admit it, normally she hated shopping. It was not that she did not like clothes, she did, but she thought it was the aspect of spending all that time just on clothes. The idea that Bella could be doing something else, anything else, that bothers her. Last night though, was fun. Bella was not sure what the cause was, but somehow she felt lighter than she had in a long time. She didn't know if it was what some might call shopping therapy, or if it was just spending quality time with a friend. Either way, it was a good time and Bella was glad to have done it...until she got back to her rooms.

Bella wished Angela goodnight in the elevator and headed up to her rooms alone. She couldn't help but hum a happy little song, and would have skipped down the hall if she was not in heels and afraid of falling and spraining her ankle. Bella hadn't introduced herself to the floor in quite a while and she was not going to do so now. Bella was in a good mood and it was a nice change. As she got closer to her rooms though, it all changed.

The closer to her door the more she could make out that there was an object or objects on the floor. Bella wasn't expecting anything, nor did anyone from the hotel inform her that she had something waiting; which lead Bella to believe it was either from a guest in the hotel or it was someone that got past security that left something. Neither options bode well for her good mood.

When Bella finally came to a stop, there at her feet were, again, white Casablanca Lilies and purple Calla Lilies with a white envelope in the middle. Tonight though, the envelope was not the only thing along with the flowers. Tonight the envelope was resting on top of a box the same length of the envelope. With a sigh Bella shifted her bags onto her arms, scooped up the things off the floor and entered her rooms.

Normally, Bella would have just pitched everything, but something stayed her hand as it hung over the trash can. Was it that Jasper was starting to get to her? Bella didn't know. Was it that Angela's constant pushing actually starting to work? Bella didn't know. Was it Alice's quiet, for a change, curiosity starting to affect her? Bella didn't know. Was her own curiosity starting to show itself? Bella didn't know. All of those would be really good reasons for why the envelope, flowers and mystery box did not receive the same treatment as everything else. Bella knew one thing for sure though, that she loved those flowers and it would be a shame to see them wasted.

So, Bella shifted everything in her arms again as she headed for the entry way table; kicked her heels off and under the table, placed her purse on the table, threw the mockingly white envelope on top of it's cousins and headed to her room to deposit her shopping bags. After adding more water to the vase and arranging the new flowers in with the old, Bella sat at the end of the dining table with the unopened box in front of her.

Would it be wrong to open the box when she hadn't opened the letters? What would it say about her if she did open the box and not the letters? Why the Hell couldn't he just leave her alone? Was Bella an ax murderer in a previous life, maybe she ran over someone's cat to deserve this now? Bella sat there for what felt like hours, just staring at the box; in actuality it was probably only handful of minutes. Eventually though she made up her mind; the letter would stay sealed, but the box from Hell would be opened. It would be opened so that she would know how and what to do with it from there, at least that is what Bella kept telling herself as she lifted the lid.

Bella's hands shook as she moved the lid aside. Any thoughts of having a quick peak inside were soon dashed when the first thing she saw was a folded piece of paper covering whatever was inside, which happened to be wrapped in tissue. When Bella reached for the note she saw that there was something written on it.

" _Please, for the love of God, Isabella, at least read this note. If you are not going to read the others, at least read this one."_

Bella had to snort at that, at least Jasper was starting to see that she was not going to do him any favors by reading those letters. Maybe he would now stop sending the blasted things; and now the flowers. Again, it seemed, her hopes were dashed as soon as she flipped open the paper and started to read.

 _Dearest Isabella, my little mouse;_

 _I know the chances of you reading this note is slightly better then the chances of you reading my actual letters. My belief is that you will read because my intentions of writing this is not purely on telling you of my undying and unrelenting love for you (although that is going to be at the bottom of this note), but rather to apologize; although that is also in my other letters._

 _I wanted to apologize for my man, Felix. It has been brought to my attention that not only was he hassling you this morning, but yesterday in the lobby when I first arrived. He was out of bounds and overstepping his position with no real reason behind it. If you thought that his treatment of you had anything to do with our past then I, again, have to apologize for that misconception. There are only a handful of people that know of our history and trust me when I say that Felix is not one of them. Felix has been taken to task for his behavior and will not bother you again; if only to apologize himself maybe._

 _Though, because it is not his place to search you out, please accept my apologies in his stead. A little bird told me that you still like to drink tea or something warm before going to sleep. In the box, that hid this note, you will find a box of blueberry tea (your favorite if I remember correctly) , a box of Chamomile and Lavender tea to help you sleep and a box of hot chocolate. I know it is not much, but I figured it was the least I could do._

 _I should count my lucky stars that you are still reading this, that is if you are reading at all. I know I am going to be pressing my luck, but there is something I need to tell you. I wish I could tell you in person, but I guess this will have to do. I love you, I have always loved you. I wish I didn't need to leave all those years ago. I am not going to go into detail here about that, I had hoped to do that in person. I wish you would meet me, but I am not going to beg; at least not in this note. I wish for you to read the letters that I send, and I will continue to send them until you do; I can be as stubborn as you in these matters._

 _I think that is enough for this note. I hope you are well._

 _Signed,_

 _Always has been and always will be,_

 _Your Jasper_

Bella sat there for a few moments just rereading the words on the paper. Was everything he wrote the truth? Did his other letters, the ones that she refused to open, contain proof that he still loved her? What could be the reason he thought made it right to leave her when she needed him the most? When Bella had read the ending, 'Always has been and always will be, your Jasper', it made her want to cry; did he truly believe that they would be together again?

Her brain was telling her no, there is no way that she could trust him again, that there is no way he could still feel the same way that she did. Bella's heart, which normally followed her head's lead, was fighting; it was a mutiny of the heart. Bella's heart countered every objection that her brain could come up with. That there had to be a reason for him to leave. Trust was something that was earned and went both ways. That, just like trust, the only way she could know his feelings for her, she would have to actually meet with Jasper and talk with him. There was a clue, however, to Jasper's intentions; he did continue to send those letters even though she hadn't opened a one.

Ever so slowly Bella placed the note on the table and turned back to the box and it's contents still wrapped in tissue. She knew what was in box now, but still she couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she started to remove the tissue. There in all their glory was the the two boxes of teas and hot chocolate, just like Jasper had said. Bella could not stop the smile when she saw that not only had Jasper remembered her favorite flavor of tea, but also the brand. She quickly snatched the box of blueberry tea and moved to the kitchen to put her electric kettle on.

Bella didn't know if it was Jasper's intentions for her to spend the rest of her night going down Memory Lane, but that is exactly what she did. From the first sip of the heavenly blueberry tea she was thrust into her memories. Not ordinary memories, of course not; but those of Jasper and her. The first day they met each other. The first date. The first kiss. The first dance. The first fight. The first time they told each other we loved one another. The first time they made love.

By the time she had come back to the present, her cheeks were tear stained and she had worked her way half way through the box of blueberry tea. Somewhere through her trip into her memories she had moved out to her deck and taken to holding the most current letter from Jasper. From the condition of the edges, Bella had evidently started to twirl the envelop as she thought; though she had no real memory of doing so.

For the first time Bella had the urge to open the letter to see what Jasper has written. Not since they first came did she have this feeling. The only thing keeping her from opening them then was her anger and her hurt. The only thing keeping her from tearing open the letter now was her hurt and stubbornness, Jasper was right. With a sigh she walked back into the room, placed both the letter and her empty cup on the coffee table and went to bed. It had been enough of an emotional day and Bella was completely drained.

To wake up on her own was always so strange to Bella. To know that she didn't have anything to do in the morning was kind of unnerving. So used to getting up at the butt crack of dawn to get a run in, take a shower, have breakfast and still getting into the office by eight-thirty in the morning for meetings or whatever else there was. Vacations always took Bella a few days to get in the groove of things, to calm herself to be able to do what she wanted. In reality, even though she would say she was on vacation now, she really wasn't. With the conventions and trainings that were going on this week Bella was still working, plus the fact that Alice still called and brought her paperwork almost everyday. After this week though, there would be no more conventions and no more surprise calls to fix any issues

Today was going to be an easy day. Bella had no meetings, Alice was only going to call if something came up that she couldn't handle herself, and sadly the unknown time outside on the deck last night left Bella feeling slightly off this morning. Slowly she started to move around the hotel rooms, Bella ordered herself a simple breakfast from room service and turned on the morning news.

If Bella truly thought that, after last night's box and flowers, they would be the last attempts from Jasper to contact her, She was sorely mistaken. Bella's thoughts were dashed when the room service cart was brought to her room. She had just turned off the Fox News Network and planned to play Via, Bella's violin, when there was a tap on her door.

"Come on in," Bella said once she took a quick peek out the peephole and opened the door. "You can set everything on the table."

"Of course, Miss," answered the, barely out of school, boy said. "What would you like me to do with these flowers?"

"What flowers," she asked, even though she knew exactly what they were and who they were from.

"These, Miss," said the boy showing her the flowers. As soon as Bella saw the two Casablanca Lilies and two Calla lilies she knew that Jasper has struck again. One of these days she was going to have to find out how he knew what room was hers, she knew that the hotel would not share that type of information. "There seems to be a letter with them."

"Hand them here," she said with a sigh and lead the boy into her rooms.

"Where you not expecting the flowers, Miss," asked the boy as he laid out her dishes of food.

"No and yes," Bella answered him as she placed the flowers with the others. "I did not expect them to be there, but I had a feeling they would be."

"Would you like me to put the letter that was with the flowers next to your breakfast?"

"That's fine," she said with a sigh. She still was not going to open the letter, but it would have looked strange if she threw out the letter right away.

Eventually the server left Bella to her breakfast. All through eating she stared at the newest letter. Would opening it really be that bad? It wouldn't be like Jasper would know if she opened it or not, right? Who was she kidding, of course he would know. After all, he somehow knew what room she was staying at and knew that she still drank tea before bed; and he would know if she opened the letter.

Once Bella was finished with her meal, she picked up her plates and set them out in the hall for them to be picked up. Bella was not a neat freak by any means, but she did not like large messes just laying about. With the dishes in the hall she had no problems running to the kitchen to put the kettle on and then moving to take a quick shower. Even with the warm breakfast she still felt kind of off, so her hopes were a warm shower would help, if not she was going to drown myself with Green tea and lemon.

Once Bella's shower was done and she finished her first cup of tea she took Via out of case. After fiddling with the tuning knobs, rosining her bow, Bella lost herself in the music. She didn't think, she didn't want to; Bella just played. As the bow moved over the strings, Bella allowed the notes of Bach's first Sonata to sooth her. She had just finished Ave Maria and had moved on to 'A Bridge Over Troubled Waters' when her cell phone rang breaking the peace. Just not any ring, but the ring that she had set for Alice's office. There must be something that she really had her flustered or she wouldn't call from the office, normally it was from her cell.

"Yes, Alice," Bella answered with a sigh as she slowly put Via away. She just had a feeling that she wasn't going to get to play any more today.

"I'm sorry to bother you today, I didn't want to," Alice said softly.

"It's alright," Bella said with a shrug though she knew Alice wouldn't see. "I wasn't doing anything important. What's going on?"

"I just got a strange call and I am at an ends as what to do." she replied.

"Explain, maybe together we can work it out together," said Bella closing Via's case and very unlady-likely flopped on the couch.

"Well," Alice sighed, "This guy called claiming to be calling on behalf of someone that is interested in talking with you.

"Okay," Bella said slowly not seeing the issue yet. "Who was he calling for?"

"I don't know, he wouldn't say," she replied.

"What do you mean he wouldn't say?"

"Just that, Bella," said Alice. "I tried to tell him that to be able to schedule to see you, I needed some information. He refused to give me anything. Said that he was unable to give any information, that everything would be made clear at the meeting."

"That was it?"

"Basically," Alice said with a sigh. "The guy is leaving setting everything up to me. He said something about 'wanting to put you on a neutral place'. I called to see what you wanted me to do. Do you want me to ignore this guy or what?"

"No," Bella said rubbing her temples, "Make the arrangements for noonish. Call the hotel and see if we can use one of the smaller conference rooms. Call mystery man and let him know when and where."

"Can do," Alice said as Bella heard her scribbling something down.

"And Alice," Bella said getting her attention.

"Yeah," she asked pausing her writing.

"You make it very clear to whoever it is that this meeting is a one time thing. They either take it now or not, that is up to them; but if they refuse now there will be no make up meeting. Understand?"

"One time deal, got it."

"Thanks Alice," Bella said now suddenly tired, not physically but emotionally. "Call me when everything is sorted."

"Got it," she said calmly. "Give me roughly a half hour and I will get back with you either way."

"That's fine," Bella said with a sigh. After a short good-bye she hung up the phone, tossing it on the coffee table and shut her eyes.

Bella's goal after talking with Alice was to take a short nap. She did, but it was only for a few minutes. After only ten minutes of quiet time her phone rang again. It was not who she thought it would be, instead it was someone for the convention. It seemed that there was a computer issue that they needed Bella, it was the reason she was there for anyway.

That was how she spent rest of the morning, trying to sync a old laptop with a new projector. Alice did eventually call back. It seemed that the mystery guy with the mystery boss agreed to meet with her. Great. Looking forward to it. Sadly though, it took her longer to explain to the convention presenter that called her, that their laptop was not going to work with the projector, but if they transfer the file they wanted to share to another computer everything would work out fine. By the time Bella got back to her rooms, she had to rush around to change for the meeting. Even with her running Bella was still late.

"I'm sorry I am late," Bella rushed as she knocked and opened the door to the small room that the hotel was letting her use. She could not help the gasp when Bella saw into the room. It wasn't the room per say that made her gasp, but the large picture window that overlooked the Chicago Navy Pier shoreline and the tall blond with her back turned to Bella and staring out the window. "I know it is unprofessional, but it was unavoidable."

"You would be a master at what is avoidable wouldn't you Isabella," snapped the blonde without turning around.

"Excuse me," Bella gasped.

The woman turned and flung something onto the long table that was between them, "Have you or have you not been avoiding these?"

Bella gasped when she saw what was sliding toward her. The woman had just tossed a white envelope at her. "How the Hell do you know about these," she asked grabbing the envelope. "They have nothing to do with you and I suggest you stay out of my personal business."

"That is where you are wrong," she snapped at Bella. She crossed her arms and glared across the table at the mystery woman, that is when Bella realized where she had seen her before. Standing in front of Bella was the same blond that was with Jasper. "And I got _that_ one from the source, though he doesn't know I have it.

"I... I don't understand," Bella stuttered as she grabbed onto a chair to steady herself.

"Listen Isabella," the blond pulled out a chair and took a seat, "I think it is time we have a talk."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with you," Bella all but whispered to her.

"Maybe I should introduce myself and that will clear things up for you," she said crossing her arms across her chest. "You may want to have a seat, we might be here for a while." Bella just nodded before slowly sitting in the closest chair, which happened to be on the other end of the table from the glaring blond. When Bella sat the woman started again, "My name is Rosalie Cullen-" That was where Bella cut her off.

"So you married Jasper," said Bella, her head falling into her hands.

"Fuck no," Rosalie started to laugh, hard. "That would be nasty and fucked up," she gasped in between laughs. She was laughing so hard there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What," asked Bella raising her head to look at _her_ again.

"I might be royal, but _my_ family does not practice incest," Rosalie said wiping a lingering tear from her eye.

"What," Bella asked again, she seemed to be stuck on a loop.

"I'm Jasper's sister, his twin sister in fact," Rosalie smiled slightly. "He is older than me by three minutes, hence the reason he is the heir and not me."

"But," Bella started, "why tell me that? Why are you even talking to me now?"

"Because you are hurting my brother and I do not take kindly to that."

"I am hurting him," Bella snapped in question, her eyes wide. "I think you have your facts wrong."

"No, I am pretty sure that I have my facts straight," Rosalie snapped back at her. "You don't have all the facts, whereas I do."

"What 'facts' am I missing that made it alright for Jasper to leave me when I needed him the most," Bella asked raising her voice. "What 'facts' am I missing that says I need to listen to anything he says ever again?" Bella was shouting now and she could not bring herself to even try to calm down. "You know what," she asked, standing and starting for the door, "I don't need to sit here and listen to this shit."

"You will find that you do," she muttered lowly as Bella grabbed her briefcase and stormed for the door. She whipped open the door and there standing in the doorway were three very large bodies blocking her exit.

"Move. Out. Of. My. Way." Bella said to the blockage. Ever so slowly the smaller of the large men turned to face her with a smirk on his face that Bella just wanted to slap off him. It took a large effort not to.

"My lady," he said with a small bow in Bella's direction. "Princess," was all he asked as he looked over Bella's shoulder. Bella turned just in time to see the infinitesimal shake of the other girl's head. Whatever the question was, the answer was no; and that pissed Bella off more.

"Move," Bella said when they made no indication that they were going to listen and actually get out of her way.

"That's not going to happen, Isabella. Not until you have heard what I have to say," Rosalie said causing Bella to spin around to look at her.

"I'll just call the hotel and have them send security for me," threatened Bella taking out her cellphone. "Or just the police will work too."

"Go right ahead and call," said Rosalie calmly calling Bella's bluff as she examined her nails without a care in the world. "You see," she picked something from a fingernail, "Alec there is a very good talker. He can convince an Eskimo to buy more ice, sell great swampland in Florida and make you believe the sky really is pink with purple polka-dots instead of blue. As soon as someone gets here Alec will have them convinced that there is nothing wrong, that the call was a false alarm or a prank."

"You can't hold me here against my will," snapped Bella at her.

"You're free to go," she shrugged a shoulder, "as soon as you hear what I have to say," she said as soon as Bella turned back to the men in the door. "You might as well have a seat," she said with a sigh. "Preferably one closer to me then directly opposite me," she gestured to one of the chairs nearer her then the one that Bella was in previously.

Bella could see that she was cornered. There was no way of getting out of this, at least without setting the room on fire; which would have worked if she had a way to start the fire. With a huff, Bella took a step back from the door. Alec, with a nod, reached for the doorknob and pulled the door closed.

"Well," said Bella slowly moving to the center part of the room, "it seems you have my attention. At least until I can think of a viable route of escape," she said sitting at the middle of the table. Bella didn't want to get too near the Princess unless she might have something in her case that could hurt the blond.

"What do you mean," Rosalie asked with snort.

"Simply put, you can talk all you want until I find a way out of this room that will not cause body harm to myself," Bella said with a shrug. "I thought about leaving out the window there. But, as I cannot leap out a five story window, somersault myself in the air and land on my feet unharmed, that exit is out of the question. I also thought about forcing my way through the blockage that is big, bigger and biggest there in the hall, but again I see broken bones in my future there too."

"You know," Rosalie said as soon as she stopped laughing, "I think we could be great friends if given the chance."

"Do you hold all your friends against their will, Princess," Bella asked with a cocked eyebrow and sarcasm leaking into her voice at the end.

"If it gets my point across," she replied simply. "And why do I get the feeling that you were not just using my title, but insulting me as well?"

"Take it as you will, Princess," said Bella with a shrug. "But you might want to get on with what you wanted to say before I lose my patience and do or say something that neither of us will like."

"Are you always this nice when patient," she asked.

"It is a character flaw I know, but I just can't help myself," Bella said with a smirk, her hand rising up to rest on her heart in mock modesty. "Now," she said, letting her hand fall back to the table, "you were saying something earlier about me not having all the facts?" Bella wanted to try and get her back on task. She was already starting to eye her briefcase wondering if she might have a sharp letter opener that she could use to force her way out of the room.

"Tell me something first," Rosalie said with a sigh starting to eye Bella's case right along with her. "Is there something in there," she gestured to the case with her hand, "that might make me wish I had it searched before you came it?"

"Honestly," Bella said as she barked out a laugh, "I was wondering the same thing, Princess. But seeing as you're Jasper's _sister_ ," she said with a smile and a quiet sigh before pushing the case toward her, "I can't hurt him like that. Even if not looking for a sharp implement to stab you with means I have to listen to what you think I need to hear, I cannot hurt you if it means hurting Jasper; no matter what he has done to me in the past."

"That's very kind of you," Rosalie said pushing Bella's case to the side, but not close enough to Bella where she could reach it. "How much of Jasper's history do you know," Rosalie asked as she watched Bella closely and calmly.

"If you are wondering if I knew he was a Prince before we dated, the answer is no. As far as I knew, when we started dating Jasper was a foreign exchange student. I didn't even know he was from Denmark to be honest," Bella said with a shrug and small laugh. "When I was told that he was a Prince, I stopped talking to him, I refused to be in the same room with him unless I had to be; after all we were still in school and I could not just walk out of a classroom.

"That lasted about a week. Jasper finally had enough of the 'no contact thing.' I still haven't figured out how he did it, but he got his schedule changed to match mine AND he persuaded all the teachers to give him the seat right next to mine. It was his way of showing me that he wasn't going anywhere, but still I continued to ignore him; though I admit it did make it hard to do so with him right there," Bella said as a sad laugh escaped from her lips. She quickly covered her mouth before she sounded crazy and that is when Bella noticed the tears that were making tracks down her cheeks. As she whipped them away she saw that Rosalie had moved. She no longer was sitting at the end of the table, but now she was right next to Bella and not any better shape than Bella was. "I'm sorry," said Bella with a little sob, "I... I didn't realize..."

"There is nothing to apologize for," Rosalie said quickly dabbing her own eyes. "Please continue."

"Well, after another week of me still not talking, Jasper went a step further. Mysteriously, my English, History and Science classes all had reports, which just happened to be partner projects. Can you guess who _mysteriously_ was assigned to be my partner in all of them," she asked Rosalie with an actual laugh.

"He didn't," she gasped, her eyes wide and a full blown smile on her face.

"He did," Bella nodded as she continued to giggle like a schoolgirl. "To this day, I still don't know how he did it. I was stubborn though..."

"Shocker there," Rosalie interrupted with a laugh of her own.

"I was stubborn though, and still refused to talk to him more than was necessary for the project. Eventually, I broke down and allowed him to explain. Once we talked and Jasper begged and pleaded I realized that it didn't matter as long as I loved him and he loved me."

"It didn't matter," Rosalie asked, her voice wary.

"No," Bella sighed with a shake of her head, "As I said, I loved him. I understand your skepticism, I really do."

"I don't think you do," Rosalie said.

"You're thinking that I slept with him to trap him. That I told him that I was pregnant knowing that he was a gentleman, hoping that he would marry me and make me a Princess. You would be wrong, but not the first to believe that."

"No one knew other than you and a few others," Rosalie started, but Bella cut her off.

"Just because no one knew about the 'Prince' thing didn't matter,it was still thought I was after his money or something," Bella said with a sad sigh. "My parents even thought that for some time."

"You have to admit, the idea is not that far fetched," Rosalie said.

"I would never do that to Jasper, never," Bella almost growled at her. "I love... I mean loved your brother," she said quickly hoping to cover her mistake, but Bella could see it would be pointless once she saw Rosalie's smirk. "I think though, that we have veered off of your question."

"I figured we would get back to it eventually," she said with a good natured laugh. "I thank you for your frankness really. I was dreading having to bring up what you just did."

"Happy that I could be of help then," Bella said, there was nothing that she enjoyed more than drudging up her painful past.

"Now back to the subject at hand," Rosalie said cocking her head slightly to watch Bella again. "How much of Jasper's history do you know? By this I mean, what brought Jasper to the United States in the first place?"

"I have no idea what the point of this is," said Bella with a sigh. "All I knew was that there was a threat to the Royal Family and everyone thought it was a good idea to send Jasper out of the country for protection. So he was sent to a small town out in Nowhere land, where no one would think to look for him. Does that answer your question?"

"Did he ever tell you where I was sent?"

"Honestly, Princess, I had no knowledge that Jasper had a sister; let alone a twin until a few minutes ago. I am assuming now that I was left in the dark because it would have not been safe if, somehow, it would have gotten out. Another reason must be that Jasper knew I would not be around long enough to need to know, so what was the point of tell me he had a sister."

"You're right about the part of my safety," Rosalie nodded her head, "but you are so horridly wrong to think that Jasper didn't picture his future with you, Isabella. He wanted to tell you about me, wanted to tell you everything from the beginning, but was ordered not to. I am about to rectify that right the Fuck now," Rosalie said crossing her arms in a huff. "You would like to know what sent him to your home town, wouldn't you?"

"If I said no, would it matter," Bella asked with a snort.

"Not in the slightest," she answered with a large smile. Bella was starting to believe what she had said earlier, that they could become friends; that is if she wasn't holding Bella against the will. She got Bella's sarcasm without being offended and wasn't bothered when Bella threatened her with bodily harm, what more could she ask in a friend?

"Well then, by all means share away. Before you start, may I have my case?"

"Why?"

"I'm going crazy with nothing to do and I want to check if I have a small knitting project in there."

"You knit," Rosalie asked slightly baffled. "And you can do this while still paying attention to what is going on around you?"

"Well it's not rocket science or brain surgery, nor am I defusing a bomb; so yes, I can multi-task," Bella said when Rosalie slid her briefcase back to her. "I learned to knit when in the hospital after a surgery or Chemo treatment. I couldn't stand not doing something, but did not have the energy to do too much. So one of the nurses taught me since I could not play my violin with all the tubes and crap attached to my arm. I normally carry a small project with me at all times," Bella said digging through the case. "A sock or a hat, just something I can work on for a few minutes then throw back in without worrying about screwing something up. It seems though," said Bella with a disappointed sigh, "that my project did not get transferred from my other bag back in my room."

"I am sure I am going to regret this, seeing as it will give you more weapons if I venture into painful topics again; but would you like to continue this more comfortably in your rooms," Rosalie asked as Bella pouted at her own stupidity.

"Wouldn't that cause issues with your security," she asked though Bella could not stop the eagerness from seeping into her voice.

"I think I can trust you," Rosalie said rising from her seat.

"I don't know, Princess," Bella said rising and following her to do the door, the letter and her stuff in hand, "I could be pretty deadly with my knitting needles."

"I will just have to take my chances," Rosalie said laughing with her. In reality while Bella's needles might look great as a weapon, they were cheap and liable to bend in the act of stabbing someone and then Bella would be out of a knitting needle. In other words, she was safe with her.

"Your doom," said Bella with a shrug still playing along as she opened the door. Bella wasn't surprised to see Big, Bigger and Biggest still blocking the door.

"We are moving locations," Rosalie stated to the three mountains in the doorway. "I will no longer need you two," she said pointing to the two bigger guards. "Alec, since I still require someone, you are still with me."

"Yes Princess," all three guards said while moving out of their way.

"Now," Rosalie started as she linked her arm with Bella's and started down the hall, "is there a possibility of getting something to drink once we get back to your rooms?"

"There sure is," Bella said with a chuckle as she looked around and noticed Alec following at a respectable distance. He was giving them the vision of privacy, but still being close enough if needed. Bella leaned in close to Rosalie and said quietly "I see your guards have more respect for personal boundaries then Jasper's." Rosalie snorted.

"So you have had a run in with Felix I take it," she asked still giggling at Bella.

"A few, yes," she replied with a nod.

"Felix takes his job very seriously, all the guards do; especially when Jasper travels without Peter."

"Who is Peter," Bella asked. The name sounded familiar, she just wasn't sure how; maybe Jasper had mentioned him in the past.

"Peter is Jasper's right hand man, he is an enigma really," Rosalie said as they continued to walk through the hotel. "Peter is part everything; bodyguard, assistant, confidant, best friend and man servant. If Jasper needs anything, Peter is the one he goes to. Chances are though that Peter is already getting it. Not sure if he is physic or not, but Peter just seems to know shit.

"This Peter sounds like my assistant Alice," Bella said with a shrug. "I swear she can see the future," she said with a laugh. "Alice is a godsend, not sure where I would be without her."

"Jasper says the same thing about Peter," Rosalie said as they stepped into the elevator. "I am very surprised that Jasper came without him, even if it was only for a few days."

"So Jasper will be leaving soon," Bella said a little sad and didn't even try to hide it. She knew it was hypocritical that she didn't want to see him, but she did not want him to leave either.

"Heavens no," Rosalie answered as Bella pushed button for her floor. "He is not leaving until he accomplished what he came here for," she turned and gave Bella a soft but knowing look. "I meant that Peter and his wife are arriving on Sunday with the rest of our party."

"Peter's married," Bella asked sort of surprised. "That must be hard on his wife, I'm sure his long working hours are hard on their marriage."

"Peter is married to one of my mother's Ladies in Waiting," Rosalie said with a smile. "So they are used to the odd hours." They stood there in silence for a moment before Rosalie stated, "Did you know that we have all the other rooms booked on this floor? All but your room of course."

"I didn't," Bella answered stepping off the elevator. "That seems like a lot of rooms really."

"All the rooms on this floor are suits as you know. There are the two large suits that you and I are occupying, the two medium suits are going to be filled with," Rosalie paused quickly looking at Bella then away, "by other staff and Peter and Charlotte, then the other smaller suits have our security." Bella could feel that Rosalie was keeping something from her, but what position was Bella in to demand the Princess tell her?

"Well it is good to know that my neighbors are not going to have loud parties while I am trying to sleep," Bella said with a single laugh as she came to stop in front of her door. There again sat four flowers waiting for her attention, there was no letter this time though. "By the way," Bella said with a sigh as she bent down to pick up the flowers, "do you think you could tell your brother to stop with the flowers?"

"Like he would listen to me," she said as Bella pushed open her door and leading the princess inside. "The only one he will listen to is you, Isabella, and I think you know that."

"Whatever," Bella mumbled as she walked into the dining area where she had the other flowers. "Is Alec going to stand out in the hall or would he like to come in," Bella asked as she added the new flowers with the old.

"That is up to you," replied Rosalie leaning against the wall watching her work with the flowers. "I don't think we will be touching on anything too personal, but I am not sure you would want him in the same room while we talk."

"He could sit in the other bedroom and watch TV or sit in my office and play on the computer. He'll be close enough if something happens or you need him," Bella said turning to her.

"Does it matter," Rosalie asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No, but I feel bad for him to just stand in the hall doing nothing," Bella said with a shrug. "Would you mind?"

"Of course not," she shook her head. "It is up to him," she said with a shrug. Bella just nodded and moved around her and back to the door.

"Alec," Bella said after opening the door to find him leaning against the opposite wall from her door.

"My Lady," he said pushing off the wall and giving Bella a slight bow.

"I was wondering if you would like to come inside? You could watch TV, play on my computer or something; maybe have something to drink," Bella started to ramble unsure oh how he would take her suggestion. "I just feel bad that you need to stand out there all alone while the Princess and I talk."

"It would be my pleasure, My Lady," Alec bowed again. "As long as Princess does not mind."

"It's fine," Rosalie called from further in the rooms. "Do what you want to do."

"Then I would love to come in," Alec said with a smile. "If I chose to work on the computer may I get on the Internet?"

"Do I have Internet," Bella repeated his question with a loud laugh. "Do you know what I do for a living," she continued to giggle. "I'm sorry,"she with a smile, "of course I have Internet," Bella said moving aside so he could come in. "If you follow me I'll get you logged online."

"Thank you, My lady," Alec said as he walked behind her.

"Would you like something to drink," Bella asked as they passed the kitchen. "I have Pepsi, Sprite and Dr Pepper; or I have water."

"No, My Lady," he said shaking his head, "I am fine, thank you though."

"It's fine," said Bella blushing slightly as she lead them into the office. "Let me just get the computer started up and get you passed my password screen." Bella quickly worked to get him set up on the computer, she did not want to have the Princess wait. After all the faster they finish this conversation, the sooner she could go back to her life; hopefully she could pretend like none of this ever happened.

"Would you like something to drink, Princess," Bella asked as she entered her kitchen. "I have soda, flavored waters and wine if you wish. Although if you want wine I won't be joining you with my own glass, I still have a few hours to wait before I can have any alcohol."

"A soda is fine, thank you Isabella," Rosalie said coming to stand in the doorway. "Now why can't you have any wine if you wanted? You are over the drinking age in the States, right?"

"I am," Bella said with a nod. "Do you want Pepsi, Sprite or Dr. Pepper?"

"Pepsi please, and there is no need for a glass."

"Fine," Bella said grabbing two cans then following her to the living-room area. "One of the last promises I made to my mother before she died was that I would not have any alcohol before five in the evening."

"Why would your mother ask you to promise something like that? Were you a big drinker?"

"The complete opposite actually," Bella said with a smile as she got comfortable and grabbed the scarf that she was working on for a friend. "I am not a huge drinker, but when she made me make that promise my life was changing and she knew I might have a hard time. Even though I don't drink a lot, I, like many others, use the drink as a coping mechanism. I was just starting college, moving states away from parents and friends and staying on my own. She was afraid that my separation issues would show their ugly head."  
"It shows how much you loved your mother that you still honor your promise," Rosalie said sipping her soda.

"I owe her and my father everything, Princess," Bella said as she started to knit. "If I didn't have them when your brother left me high and dry I don't know if I would even be here today."

"And now that we have come back to the topic of my brother," she said with a sigh, "I think it is time I enlighten you as to why he was sent to your town in the first place. That is if you are comfortable and can knit and pay attention?"

"I'll have you know that my knitting might be the only thing that keeps me from throttling you. So why don't you lecture away, Princess."

"Please for the Love of God, please call me Rosalie or just Rose," she snapped. "I am starting to get a complex with not knowing if you are being respectful or insulting and sarcastic."

"I would say it is a mixture of all three really, _Princess,_ " Bella said with a smirk.

"Anyway," Rosalie said rolling her eyes at her, "I think it is time for your history lesson. You said Jasper told you that there was a threat against the family, right," she asked, Bella just nodded. "That would be the understatement of the year really. It was a threat to everything really. I think I might have rather had a people's revolt instead of what we had."

"I don't understand," Bella said watching her.

"The threat came from a direction we did not expect. There is always the possibility there is a nut job that want to do some sort of harm to us, we understand that with living in the public eye the way we do. This threat was harder to predict, to try and come up with plans to stop or block."

"I still don't understand," Bella said placing her knitting in her lap for a moment.

"It was from inside the family Bella," Bella gasped, not only from what she had said but because it was the first time Rosalie didn't use Isabella.

"Why? What would make family..." Bella stuttered out not really able to get anything out.

"You have to understand that my father has three other brothers. Carlisle, my father, is the eldest; then there is Aro, Marcus and Caius. Aro who was next in line for the throne died when Jasper and I were young. Marcus was just happy to be surrounded by family, to know that any pressure to take the throne was gone with Jasper and I now in the picture. My Uncle Caius on the other hand, was not happy to be bumped down on the list for the throne. He knew the only way for him to become King was the death of my father and mother, then Jasper and myself and then lastly his other brother. We never thought he would try anything, there were just too many variables for him to succeed. We were wrong," Rosalie sighed.

"What happened," Bella asked quietly.

"It started small," she took a small sip from her soda. "My Uncle Marcus's home was set on fire with him sleeping inside, then his caravan was bombed; thank God he was not in the vehicle at the time, it was actually on its way to get him. Then there were bomb threats to the school that Jasper and I were attending at the time. My mother was at a charity event for something or other and the food was poisoned, not enough to kill anyone; but I think that was only because of an error in judgement in amounts of poison."

"Oh my God," Bella said, her hand flying to her mouth. "How could family do something like that?"

"He wanted power, it didn't matter who he had to hurt to get it," Rosalie said simply and to the point. "My father had never been so scared for our safety. He never thought he would need to protect us from our own family," she said with a shake of her head. "So my father did the only thing he thought he could do. He sent away his family so they would be away from everything. My mother went to England, I went to New York and Jasper went to Washington; Forks, Washington to be exact."

"But why did he get sent to such a small and unknown town while you went to a large city," Bella asked reaching for her own soda and then taking up her knitting again.

"Jasper is the next in line for the throne, he needed to be harder to find than the rest of us," Rosalie said with a shrug.

"As much as I appreciate you telling me all that, I just don't see what it really has to do with me," Bella said.

It was true Bella didn't understand. She didn't understand what was the point of this little heart to heart they were having. Was she trying to get Bella to understand Jasper? To talk to him again? To take him back? She just didn't understand. Did Bella want to understand?

"I'm getting there, so hold your horses," she said. "You have to understand that my family is very close, spooky close if you think about it. It is common practice to hand a child over to a nanny almost as soon as they pop out of the womb, but my mother and father would not hear of it. We had nanny's, but they were basically used only when we needed to leave the room for a moment. Jasper and I literally grew up under our parents feet. We did not get sent to boarding school like other children. It was not uncommon to spend the entire day with my parents."

"Well that sounds just great," Bella said sarcastically.

"Shut up," she said rolling her eyes at Bella before continuing as if she hadn't said anything. "My parents made a big deal to act like parents first and then the Monarchs of my country second. They made sure that we had everything we needed within reason. We were taught the value of a dollar, not to take anything for granted and what it meant to work for something. When Jasper finally told you who he was I am sure you noticed that he was not like other high society kids? That he was not spoiled by any means?" Bella just nodded. "We were a real family first and then the Royal Family second. That is what made us so close. So close that we would do anything for each other."

"I am sure I am sounding like a broken record here, but I still don't understand."

"I am not sure how you are going to take this," Rosalie said after a moment of silence. "As I said, Jasper and I are really close. If one of us needs the other, the other will come even if it means hurting someone else in the process." Bella sat there gaping at her like a fish.

"Are you saying," Bella paused swallowing slowly, "what I think you are saying."

"Bella, you need to understand," she started to plead.

"He left me because of you, is that what you are saying," Bella asked loudly, she could actually feel her blood pressure rising.

"Please, just let me explain," she started again.

"No," Bella said rising from her spot on the couch, the knitting falling from her lap forgotten in her anger. "I'm done. I've had enough of your story time. You're not going to sit there and tell me how it was okay for Jasper to leave me when I needed him, when I thought I was carrying his child." Bella stormed over to her, grabbing her arm and forcing her to stand. "You need to take your man and get the HELL OUT OF MY ROOM," Bella shouted at her.

"That's not going to happen," Rosalie said calmer than Bella thought she should, especially when Alec came to stand in the hall looking around for the threat to his Princess.

"The Fuck it isn't," Bela said reaching for her arm again intent on pulling her from the room, with excessive force if necessary.

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me," she said ripping herself from Bella's grip.

"Fine," Bella snapped turning away from her and started for the door, "then I am out of here." Bella didn't wait to see what she was going to do. She didn't care really, Bella just needed away from her as soon as possible.

"Alec, stop her," Rosalie said calmly as Bella came near him.

"Move," Bella said when he stepped into her path to the door.

"Be reasonable, Bella," Rosalie said sitting down. "Come back and let me explain. Don't force my hand."

"I have been reasonable," Bella whipped around to stare at her. "I think I have done pretty Damn good actually. Not only have I been hospitable toward you and Alec, but I have listened to your backstory. So don't give me that Shit." Bella turned back Alec. "Move out of my way or so help me God I will knock you on your ass."

"Alright, you leave me no choice," Rosalie said with a sigh. "Alec would you be so kind as to help Miss Swan back to her seat?"

"Of course, Princess," Alec said quickly, spinning Bella around so her back was facing him before grabbing her forearms and picking her up.

"What," Bella sputtered as he proceed to walk back to the couch and place her back in her seat. His hands then moved to Bella's shoulders holding her down so she could not stand back up.

"Here are your choices Isabella," Rosalie said as Bella glared at her from her spot. "You can sit there like a big girl all on your own and hear what I have to say, or Alec can continue to assist you and you can hear what I have to say. Either way you are going to hear me," she said with a smile that Bella just wanted to slap off her. "What is your choice? Option A or Option B?"

"I despise you right now," Bella growled as she tried to shrug off Alec's hands from her shoulders, but they just gripped her tighter.

"Wonderful," she continued to smile, "that was my goal for the day. Well that an relive the worst night of my life while trying to help a complete stranger and my brother."

"What?"

"Option A or Option B, Isabella."

"Fine," Bella snapped, "Option A."

"Very well," she said with a nod to Alec who let Bella go and stepped back waiting to see if she would bolt from the room. Bella thought about it, but realized the chances of her making it were slim to none. "Alec you can go back into the other room now," Rosalie said when she was satisfied that Bella would remain seated.

"You better get to the point very very quickly," Bella said slowly as she took a deep breath and picked her project up off the floor. "My knitting is only going to keep me calm for so long."

"You're calm," Rosalie asked with a snort and a raised eyebrow. "Not sure if I want to see you upset."

"No, you really don't," Bella said untangling her yarn and started to knit.

"Alright," she said with a sigh, "I'll try to keep this a brief as I can. It is not something that I want to wallow in anymore then I have to." Bella just nodded hoping that she would continue without prompting. "As I was saying before your tantrum, something happened in my life and I needed my family. Remember while Jasper was with you in Washington, I was in New York," again Bella nodded. "Well just like Jasper, I thrust into a new school and was forced to fend for myself without my brother for the first time. I will admit that I made some lousy choices at first, but slowly I started to adjust to the situation. It seems that Jasper and I are more alike than we originally thought, but in some ways we are very different. Whereas Jasper was able to find you almost from the get go, it took me longer to find someone.

"I fell for one Royce King, the son of a very affluent banker. He treated me like a princess without knowing I was one. He would send me flowers just because, take me to dinner and dancing. He took me home to meet his parents, who were wonderful. After a while he started to introduce me to his friends as his 'future wife'. I thought I had found true love. I was sadly mistaken.

"I always thought I was a good judge of character," Rosalie said calmly. "I guess we all make mistakes sometimes." Bella continued to glare at her, though her anger had all but dissolved. She had a feeling she knew where this story was going, Bella just hoped that she was wrong.

"Royce started to introduce me to more and more of his friends, which in the beginning I was thrilled. I felt like I was starting to fit in, to make a place for myself without being a Princess."

"Had you not told Royce who you were," Bella asked speaking up for the first time since she started this tale.

"No," Rosalie said with a sad sigh. "That should have been my first clue that something was wrong when I didn't feel comfortable telling him.

"Hindsight is twenty twenty isn't it," Bella said trying to give her a smile, though she was not sure how well it worked.

"It still should have been a clue. It wasn't though. There were a handful of friends of Royce's that gave me the creeps," Rosalie said falling back into her story. "As I said Royce was good to me, so when I told him I did not feel comfortable around certain friends he made it a point to keep them from me. Long story short I thought I had found the perfect man.

"It was a rare night that Royce and I were not together, so I decided to visit a friend of mine from one of my classes. When it was time to go I chose to walk, the weather was nice and I was only a handful of blocks from where I was staying. There was only one bad spot that I was worried about, there was a bar on a corner about three blocks from home. I really didn't think much of it though, it was still early enough and I didn't think there would be anyone there that would bother me. Again I was wrong.

"I was a half a block from the bar when four men came stumbling out of the building and started to come my way. I started to cross the street to stay away from them, but they saw me." Bella could not take her eyes off of Rosalie. She could tell that Rosalie no longer in the room with her, but back walking down that street. Bella had to stop her, there was no need for her to relive this for her.

"Rosalie," Bella said softly, "stop. I think I get the gist of what happened, there is no need to go into detail."

"Alright," she gave a relieved sigh as her eyes locked with Bella. "The story ends with Royce and his friends raping me repeatedly before beating me to the very inch of my life. If it was not for my security finally realizing that I had not returned and come looking for me, they probably would have killed me. I spent one week in a medicated coma to allow my body time to heal, than a few more weeks with intensive therapy along with a hospital stay.

"My family was so worried that I would not survive that they called Jasper. Jasper, being who he is, came as soon as he got the call."

"I cannot blame him for that," Bella said sadly. "I would have done the same thing if in his place."

"He should have told you what was going on before he left," Rosalie said with more anger than Bella thought was needed. "Or at least called you or something when he knew I was out of danger. Instead he took the chickenshit way out and waited to contact you, and when he did he used a letter. I do have a question though," Rosalie said taking a breath.

"And that would be," Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you read the letter when he sent it?"

"A few reasons really," Bella said with a shrug. "I was hurt when Jasper left, as you know. There was nothing telling me where he was going or if he would be back. When he left I was sort of content with the fact that I would still have a part of Jasper with me always in the form of his child. Then of course I learned that I didn't even have that.

"I never got over the hurt, but it became manageable I guess. That is when the anger set in. When I got the letter, I was just starting to get better. I no longer looked pregnant or really that sick. It felt like Jasper had sent that letter the moment I was safe to be seen in his society again. I thought he thought what we had was a mistake and since there was no proof that we were together was when he chose to write."

"Why didn't you read any of the other letters he sent?"

"Probably out of spite and stubbornness," Bella said with a shrug again, "I was not going to give Jasper a moment more of my time, even if it was just reading a letter."

They sat there in her living-room for a bit, both surrounded by their sadness. It was Rosalie that finally broke the silence.

"Do you know why I wanted to meet with you today," she asked Bella quietly.

"To get me to give your brother another chance," Bella said with smile.

"Sort of," Rosalie snorted. "I actually wanted to meet the Bitch that was hurting my brother and then force you into talking with him. You are not what I was expecting."

"I am going to take that as a compliment," Bella said with a laugh. "Though I can be a Bitch if I wanted to be."

"Can't we all," Rosalie said with her own laugh. "I think my goal has changed for this meeting."

"Yeah?"

"There is no way I am going to be able to convince you to give my brother another chance, that is something only you can choose to do," she said starting to stand and stretch.

"Thanks," Bella said standing with her.

"My new goal is going to be as hard or even harder," she said more to herself then to Bella walking toward her dining table and the flowers that Jasper had sent, giving them a sniff then heading for Bella's office and Alec

"Come on Alec," Rosalie said sticking her head in the office, "we have taken enough of Miss Swan's time. We are leaving."

"Could have given him some warning," Bella said with a chuckle as she watched Alec scramble to stand, bow and exit the room.

"Where would my fun be in that," she answered with her own giggle.

"Thank you, my Lady, for the use of your computer," Alec said giving Bella a slight bow as he walked passed her and opened the door into the hall. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too Alec," she said giving him a smile before he headed into the hall.

"Before I leave, Bella," Rosalie said, turning back to her, "I have one more thing to say."

"That would be," Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you think if you would have read that first letter, you would have saved yourself a lot of heartache? I know what you assumed was in that letter, but you know what they say about assuming. Do yourself a favor," she said pressing something into Bella's hand, "read the letter. Then choose what you want to do, what is best for you."

With that she left, the door clicking shut behind her. Bella stood there for a few moments just staring at the door. She was right, as much as Bella hated to admit it. At the time, not reading Jasper's letters felt like the right thing to do. Now though, Bella wasn't so sure. Was all the pain she lived with self inflicted because she was too stubborn? Eventually Bella tore her eyes from the door and looked down at what Rosalie had handed her. There in her fist was Jasper's letter. As Bella continued to stare at it, she finally made up her mind.

Before she could change her mind she ripped open the envelope carefully as not to damage what was inside and unfolded the letter. With a deep breath, she started to read.


	6. Chapter 6

I had a guest reviewer ask me if I had a update schedule... Simple answer is I don't. I update when I want; nothing more, nothing less. As I said in the last chapter, I write, edit and post when I can.

I own nothing but the plot bunny that this came from.

* * *

Bella didn't know what she was doing there. What exactly made her go there and knock on that door? Before Bella could chicken out, she raised her hand and rapped on the door three times. As soon as her hand fell from the vertical surface of the door she turned away. She could not stand staring at the door, waiting for what fate had in store for her. She put as much distance between what was behind the door and herself. With her back to the door, her head resting on the wall and taking a deep breath Bella allowed her brain to think back to exactly what brought her there.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Before I leave, Bella," Rosalie said, turning back to her, "I have one more thing to say."

"That would be," Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't you think if you would have read that first letter, you would have saved yourself a lot of heartache? I know what you assumed was in that letter, but you know what they say about assuming. Do yourself a favor," she said pressing something into Bella's hand, "read the letter. Then choose what you want to do, what is best for you."

With that she left, the door clicking shut behind her. Bella stood there for a few moments just staring at the door. Rosalie was right, as much as Bella hated to admit it. At the time, not reading Jasper's letters felt like the right thing to do. Now though, Bella wasn't so sure. Was all the pain she lived with self inflicted because she was too stubborn? Eventually, Bella tore her eyes from the door and looked down at what Rosalie had handed her. There in her fist was Jasper's letter. As she continued to stare at it, she finally made up my mind.

Before Bella could change her mind she ripped open the envelope carefully as not to damage what was inside and unfolded the letter. With a deep breath, she started to read.

 _My Dearest Mouse,_

 _I know I no longer have the right to call you mine, or Mouse, but you will always be mine in my heart. You will always own my heart, there will be no other but you. From the moment that I walked into that first class and our eyes locked, I knew we were soul mates. I knew I had to get to know you, to be near you, to touch you, to talk with you. I never believed in Fate, but still she was on my side when I was assigned to the seat next to yours. Even better still you agreed to show me to my next class and gave me the opening to get to know you._

Bella could already feel her eyes welling up and it was only the first paragraph. She remember the day that he walked into her Homeroom, stood in front of the room, locked his eyes with hers and introduced himself to the class. Bella's hold to the planet had changed the closer he walked toward her and her desk, it was him that now held Bella from floating away and into space; Jasper was her planet and she was his moon.

Bella had to sit before she could read any more or she was going to end up on the floor. With shaky legs Bella headed for the couch. As soon as she was settled she continued to read.

 _I am well aware that I am letting you down. We had made plans and promises, and I am breaking every single one. Please know that I NEVER wanted to leave you. I know that saying that something came up and I had to leave is just not going to cut it. Oh how I wish I could tell you what caused me to leave, but I cannot; at least not in a letter. In honesty, I am not sure I would be able to tell you in person either._

 _You must think me the worst kind of coward there is, to have left you while you slept, and you would be right. I took the easy way and snuck out in the middle of the night. I could not see the look on your face when I told you I needed to leave; it would have been my undoing. I could not handle the idea of you being upset, to know that I was the cause. I could not bare the idea of tears running down your cheeks as I turned my back and walked away._

 _Please know that the decision to leave was THE hardest one that I ever needed to make. Please know that I wrestled with every option, none of them easy. I chose the one that not only was the hardest, but also the most painful. I could feel my soul being ripped out of my chest as I walked out your door, locking it behind me. It felt like I was closing the door on everything good in my life, and I knew I could and would never open it again._

 _They say that hindsight is twenty-twenty, that it is easy afterward to see what one should have done; in a way they are right. There are many things I should have done. I should have told you what was going on. I should have taken you with me. I should have stayed by your side. I should have...I should have done so many things. None of that makes any of what I did better though, does it?_

 _To know that I left you when you needed me the most tore me up. I know that in the end you were not pregnant like we thought, but that is not the point; at the time that I left we both believed you were. I knew by leaving I would never see you continue to swell with our child, to carry our child, to care for our child. I would never get to see the birth of our child, to see the first breath, to hear the first cry. I would never get to hold our child in my arms, never get to bare my soul to him. Most of all I would never get to tell our child how much I loved him, how much I wanted him._

 _God how I wanted to be with you when I found out that truly you were not pregnant. I knew how grief stricken you must have felt when you heard, because I was absolutely devastated. Oh how I wanted to wrap my arms around you as you cried. What I wouldn't have given to been able to be with you in the Doctor's office, to hold your hand through everything. I would have gone to every appointment with you, been there for every treatment, every surgery. I would have held your hair when you were sick and then carried you back to bed. I would not have left your side for an instant._

 _I know you must hate me now and I would not blame you. No amount of apologies are going to make what I did right, but I must try. I am so sorry, my dearest Isabella, for the pain that I have caused you. I wish I could say that it was unintentional, but I cannot. When I left I knew exactly what it would do and yet I still did it. I still left._

 _I have to tell you how much I love you and only you. You are the reason I get up in the morning and the reason I go to bed at night. You are in every waking thought, every dream I have at night and every breath I take. I cherish every moment we had together, and could never regret anything we had together. You will always be what holds me together.  
_ _Oh how I long to be able to tell you all this in person. Please Bella, if you have any feelings for me, that I have not crushed, let me explain myself. I know the chances are slim that I will ever see or hear from you again, but I can always have hope. I will hold out forever for you if that is what it takes for you to forgive me._

 _The Denmark embassy in Washington, DC is expecting your call whenever you are ready to let me explain or even if you want to scream at me. All you need to do is ask to be transferred to Peter Whitlock and he will get you to me no matter the time or place._

 _I love you Bella, please never forget that._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Jasper._

As Bella finished reading the last line a tear splashed onto the page. She quickly wiped the page dry before it could smug the pen strokes on the paper. Bella thought she had been the only one to hurt, to be in pain after Jasper left. To know that she was not the only one to feel a piece of herself disappear, to break away when he left made Bella hurt even more.

God how she wished she had not been so stubborn and read the first Damned letter. If only Bella had swallowed her pride she could have been saved from so much pain; self induced pain. If she would have read that letter there would have been a chance that they could have had some sort of relationship. Bella didn't know if they could be a couple again, but it would have been something they could have explored; together.

Bella had to reread the last paragraph a few times to let things sink in. Would Jasper still want to see her? Should she still call the embassy and talk to this Peter? Would he still be working there so he could help? Rosalie said this was the most recent letter, didn't she? If it was, there was still a good chance that if she needed to Bella could call on this Peter.

In the end Rosalie was right, she was right about everything. She was right that Bella should read the letter all those years ago. She was right that all the hurt and pain was all Bella's own fault. She was also right that now Bella needed to chose what she was going to do.

She didn't need to think long on what her next move was. Bella was in love with Jasper and now that she knew that there was a flicker of hope that he felt the same, she was going to do something about it. Bella was going to choose what was right for her and not care what others thought.

 **End Flashback**

The sound of the door opening pulled Bella from her thoughts. She took another deep breath before pushing away from the wall and turning around to face either her salvation, or executioner depending what fate had up her sleeve.

"Can I help _you_ ," a voice asked in the now open door sneering out 'you'. Even before Bella had fully turned to face him, she had to fight back a cringe at the venom in his voice. There blocking her sight into the room was none other than Felix, and he did not seem happy to see her there. So it seems it was the executioner that had come.

"May I please see Jasper," Bella asked calmly, though she was anything but. She could see now that even if Jasper assured her in his apology note that Felix did not know of their past, that he held no animosity for her because it; that there was something bothering Felix about her. The rest of their interaction did not erase that feeling from her mind one bit, instead just strengthened it.

"Do you know what time it is," Felix asked shutting the door slightly behind him then crossing his arms and stood in front of her. It was clear he was trying to intimidate her, if Bella was any less of a person she would have been; too bad for him she was not.

"Listen," Bella snapped at him as she started to advance toward the door, "I know what time it is and I am aware that I look anything but sane right now." It was true; with the flushed cheeks and tear stained cheeks, the unruly state of her hair from pulling and twisting sections Bella was sure she looked like she had lost her mind. "But it is important that I see Jasper."

"You've made it very evident before that you don't." Bella felt like she had been slapped; it didn't help that he was right. "What caused this drastic change of heart?"

"That is none of your business. It is between Jasper and myself," Bella replied. "May I see Jasper or not?"

"I don't think his Highness would want to see _you_ ," Felix said again sneering 'you' as he glared down at her. Bella involuntarily took a step back from him and he took that time to push the door open and retreat back into the room shutting the door in her face.

Bella was stunned. He SHUT the door IN HER FACE. Bella stood there blinking, her mouth agape in shock. In her head she had pictured many different scenarios playing out, but standing in the hall looking at a closed door was not one of them. Okay maybe eventually it would have been, but Bella thought it would be Jasper that rejected her and not his security.

She took a deep calming breath and remembered she had a plan B and there was no need for her to go all 'crazy ex' and throw a tantrum in the hall embarrassing both Jasper and herself. Before Bella came up there she did a little search and found the Denmark Embassy's phone number. Bella wanted it just in case Jasper wasn't in. She would call and at least have them get a message to Jasper letting him know that she was willing to meet.

Bella knew the letter said she should ask and talk to a Peter Whitlock, but it just seemed so far-fetched that this random guy would be able to help her. Now though, Bella had another issue instead of the empty room. She had a jackass that had some sort of problem with her and was blocking her from her goal. Now, Bella would take any assistance that was given, even if it was from someone that she didn't know. She stepped down the hall a little ways from Jasper's door, scanned her phone for the programmed number and dialed the embassy. As she listened to the ringing she took a breath and prayed that she was doing the right thing, that this would not just make things worse than they already were.

"Denmark Embassy. This is Heidi, how may I help or direct your call," asked a perky voice after the third ring.

"Good evening Heidi," Bella said as calmly as she could, though she could still hear the nerves in her voice. "My name is Bella, I was told to contact a Peter Whitlock through this office."

"Yes Miss, if you do not know the direct number I can transfer you to Mr. Whitlock. It will take me just a few minutes with him located in the country of Denmark at present. If I cannot locate him directly may I connect you to his voicemail or someone that works with him instead?"

"That's fine," said Bella with a sigh. "I understand that Denmark is seven hours ahead of where I am, which means it is four in the morning there. I suppose I will have to make do with whatever you can get me."

"Alright," Heidi said lightly, "let me just get your name again and I'll see what I can do."

"My name is Isabella Swan from Chicago, Illinois," she said pinching the bridge of her nose, she was starting to get a headache.

"Oh," Heidi gasped over the line, "Why didn't you say that in the first place. I have worked here for a little over two years and it has been almost beaten into my brain that should you call you are to be connected to Mr. Whitlock immediately, no questions asked. I am sorry, had I known," she started to apologize but Bella just cut her off.

"No worries Heidi," Bella said with a smile hoping she could tell that Bella wasn't upset.

"Well, if you are sure," she said with a sigh. "I will connect you with Mr. Whitlock."

As Bella waited for the connection she paced the length of the hall. She never thought she would WANT the crappy music she would normally hear when on hold, but the silence was killing her. All Bella could hear was her heartbeat thumping in her ears and her erratic breathing. Who knew she could be so nervous over a simple phone call? Bella had no idea if this Peter would help her, but she had this feeling that he would. She just hoped he wouldn't mind her calling him at four in the morning. Bella was just about to hang up when she heard the telltale click of a call being connected.

"Good evening to you Miss Swan," came a smooth, almost cheery, voice; not something she was expecting so early in the morning, at least for him anyway.

"Good morning," Bella answered with a laugh that had a hysterical edge to it, "I am sorry to wake you so early Mr. Whitlock, I didn't even think of the time difference until after I was talking to the embassy."

"It is no problem and no apologies are necessary. I am a light sleeper and normally start moving around in the next half hour anyway," said Mr. Whitlock. "And with his Highness out of the country I find my life a little boring, so a little early morning call is just what I need to spice up my life again," he paused while they both laughed. "Speaking of his Highness," he paused for a moment, "I would ask you how he is, but I have this feeling that you wouldn't know; would you Miss Swan?"

"Well about that...," Bella started.

"Princess Rosalie informed me you and her met and talked."

"We did, but...," she started again.

"Did she not give you the letter?"

"She did, but..."

"You did read the letter, right?"

"I did, but..."

"Then I don't see what the problem is," he said with a frustrated sigh.

"If you would let me finish a Damn sentence you might," Bella snapped at him. "Mr Whitlock, I have had a trying day, my nerves are shot and I am starting to not feel that well. So if you are going to interrupt me every three words then I think I need to call you later."

"I am sorry," he said contritely, "I just get so worked up about things and people I care about."

"I understand, I am the same way," said Bella after she had calmed down slightly.

"Now," he said back to his normal self, "why don't you tell me what's going on, and please for all that is Holy call me Peter."

"Fine, Peter it is, as long as you call me Bella," she said with a little laugh.

"I will for now, but I think Princess fits better." Before Bella could complain on the name Peter started again, "Back to the problem please."

"Alright," she said with a sigh as she leaned up against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor, "You already know that I had a heart to heart with Rosalie, right?"

"I did," Peter replied. "I don't know what was said of course, but I set the meeting up so she could meet with you."

"Remind me to kick your ass for that if we ever meet," Bella said with a snorted. "Not that it wasn't a productive meeting, but some warning that I may or may not dredge up old wounds would have been nice. Just maybe a note to my assistant that I might want to bring tissues and alcohol would have worked just fine."

"I am not going to apologize for something that needed to be done," he said. "You needed a push and Princess Rosalie is the best at getting a point across. His Highness would not take things to the next level, insisting that you make that move. He would have been content on waiting forever for you to read that letter, the rest of us weren't."

"The rest of us," Bella asked. "Who is 'the rest of us'?"

"Don't you think we should continue on with why you needed me at four in the morning," Peter asked changing the subject. Bella could tell that he had no intentions of answering her, but he was right to try and bring her back to their subject. So she let it go, for now anyway.

"So after Rosalie left I did some soul searching and finally opened Jasper's letter. I had to read it a few times just to let everything sink in," she said banging her head against the wall. "After an emotional breakdown I made the decision to come and talk with Jasper."

"And how did that go," Peter asked softly.

"It didn't," Bella said banging her head again, her eyes shutting to try to keep tears from falling.

"What do you mean? He should have been there."

"He was, or at least I think he was. His guard, Felix I think his name was, would not allow me to see Jasper. He actually shut the door in my face," she said still slightly stunned that he did that.

"He what?" Bella could not miss the anger in his voice.

"Well, he said some things, things that were hurtful but true, and then tried to stare me down. When I took a slight step back, thinking he might come at me, he stepped back inside; slamming the door when I recovered my step and started to move closer to the door. I didn't want to make a scene and embarrass Jasper so I called you, hoping you would get a message to Jasper and let him know I would like to see him sometime," Bella ended softly, tears running down her cheeks and a sob breaking through. Bella didn't think she realized how much not getting to see Jasper really bothered her. It is like finally getting to see the sun, but not getting to enjoy its warmth.

"Oh Bella," Peter said softly. "Where are you right now?"

"Ummm," she said as she wiped away some of the tears, "sitting on the floor down the hall from Jasper's room. I think going to my room right now would be very bad," Bella, again, thinking of the wine that she could drown herself in, "so I opted to sit here for a bit and calm down."

"I want you to do something for me, alright," he asked soothingly and soft.

"I can try, I suppose," her voice hitching slightly, tears still falling.

"When I hang up I want you to get up off the floor, straighten your clothes, wipe your tears and walk back to Jasper's room."

"But Felix won't..."

"Don't worry about Felix. You just get yourself in front of that door and leave everything to me. Can you do that?"

"Yes, but.."

"No, no 'buts' here. You already made the real tough choice to talk with him, are you going to let a man, full of power he doesn't have, really stop you?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Good, now I am going to make a phone call. I will talk with you soon."

"Alright," Bella said with a sigh. "Thank you, Peter."

"No, Princess," he said with a quick laugh, "it is I that should be thanking you. You don't realize what this means to so many of us." Again, before Bella could ask what he meant, he disconnected their call.

With a deep sigh Bella pulled herself up off the floor and did what Peter had asked. She didn't think she was very far from Jasper's room, but it seems that with her pacing she ended up farther than she originally thought. As Bella walked she pulled her shirt down and straightened it and ran her fingers through her hair a few times hoping to tame the tangles. Bella started to scrub at her face with the palms of her hands trying to get rid of the tear stains, she never wished more for a mirror then she did right now just so she could see how bad she truly looked.

Bella was only a few feet from the door when she heard a shout from within.

"He did WHAT," someone shouted causing her to stop in her tracks. Bella almost turned around and went back the way she came, but before she could take a step the door was wrenched open.

"Bella," Jasper called stepping out in the hall. There he was his hair slightly messy ,probably from running his hands through it, his shirt wrinkled and half untucked; God he was beautiful and he was looking right at her.

"Jasper," Bella asked softly unsure that he really was here. Before either of them could blink she did the one thing that she should have done the first day she saw him here. Bella took one step, then another and jumped; her body slammed into his, her arms going around his neck, her head buried in his shoulder as she cried.

"Oh Bella," Jasper said in a whisper as his arms started to wrap around her.

Before they could completely close around her though Bella found herself being ripped from Jasper's arms. Bella was unceremoniously slammed, hard, into the wall opposite Jasper and his door, with her left wrist being painfully held behind her back and her other pinned between her and the wall.

"No one touches the Prince without permission, least of all someone off the _streets_ ," sneered Felix as he continued to twist her wrist hard behind her. Bella couldn't hold in her whimper of pain, but as the hurt coursed through her it brought back every self-defence class that her father put her through. If Jasper did not get this ass off her, Bella was going to remove him herself.

"Felix, what the HELL are you doing," Jasper shouted. "Let her go before someone gets hurt." Bella didn't know if he was warning Felix that she was going to get hurt or that she was going to hurt him; but that did not stop her from a slight maniacal giggle, nor did it stop Felix from gripping her harder.

"She attacked you," Felix replied trying to force Bella more into the wall.

"She hugged me , Felix. That is the opposite of an attack," Jasper said moving to the side to see her. "And for future reference, if anyone had the right to 'attack' me, it would be her."

Jasper looked down at Bella and cocked an eyebrow, even though she was in some pain she smirked back. It was clear to her that Jasper had remembered the classes that she went through, and how well Bella paid attention. With a tilt of his head toward Felix, Jasper silently asked if Bella would be handling this herself, Bella gave a quick nod that she would be. It was time that this Jackass learned not to mess with her.

"Let her go Felix, before you get hurt," Jasper said trying to give Felix a chance, while he took a few steps away as not to get hurt in the crossfire.

"What is this little girl going to do to me," Felix said showing his ego. Bella was going to enjoy showing him what this 'little girl' could do.

"Your funeral," Jasper muttered while giving her a silent nod to do what she was going to do.

Bella took advantage of Felix's distracted from when he turned to look at Jasper and stomped, hard, with her heel on the inseam of Felix's left leg. He gave a short yelp and started to force her to the ground, but as he shifted his weight Bella shoved her heel into his balls so hard there is a good chance he won't be able to have children in the future. Felix cried out loosening his hold on her wrist as he started to fall to the ground allowing her to spin around and sucker punch him square in the jaw as hard as she could. It was the last straw for the man and he went sprawling on his back.

As he laid there on the ground Bella walked over to his side until she was level with his head and looked down. "I have had a shitty day," she said holding the wrist that he had held, which was now red and swelling, "but I think yours just got a little worse, and all from a 'little girl'." Bella could hear Jasper chuckle as he stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her carefully not wanting to hurt her wrist more than it already was, he pulled her into his chest and kissed her hair. If it was not for the moaning ass on the floor, Bella would have thought she had died and gone to heaven.

"Felix, get up off the floor," Jasper said as he pulled her a few steps away from him. "I think you need to apologize to Miss Swan and thank her for going easy on you." Bella could not stop the snort even if she had tried.

Slowly Felix moved to get up. As he did Bella didn't miss the small stain of blood on the thigh of his pants, it seemed her three inch heel found it's mark. She watched as Felix stood, his back hunched and his hand holding his jaw as he glared at her. Bella was unfazed this time, she was right where she needed to be, and wanted to be and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Felix," Jasper asked his voice rising slightly.

Felix's eyes darted to Jasper's almost pleading, but when nothing changed in Jasper's face they moved back to Bella's. "I am sorry Miss Swan," he mumbled. She would have called him out for the mumbling and the fact that he did not say what he was sorry for, but Bella figured the ass-beating that she gave him was enough. It seems though, that Jasper had other ideas.

"I am very disappointed in you and your behavior," Jasper said. "I should have listened to Peter, Ethan, and Alec when they said you were not ready for this type of duty. You work so well in a team and I thought you would do well as moving up to personal security, but I was wrong," he said with a sigh. "So, now I need to fix this. As of now you are no longer of service to me, you will pack your things from the room here and move into the the other guard rooms below." Felix just nodded, but still Jasper was not finished. "As soon as a ticket on a commercial flight can be acquired, you will be sent home. Once there, you are suspended with one-third pay until I decide what to do with you. Is that understood, Felix?

"Yes Sir, it is," Felix said softly, his head hung low.

"Then get your shit and get out," Jasper said hugging Bella tightly to him giving Felix room to move to the door being very careful of her wrist that she was still holding gingerly. Felix didn't move though, his eyes shifted rapidly from Jasper to down the hall then to Jasper's closed door. She could feel Jasper getting angry that Felix hadn't moved, that he was disobeying a direct order. As Bella continued to watch him she could see that there was more to it than just a last show of disrespect.

"Jasper," Bella said softly once she had figured it out, tilting her head so it rested on one of his arms so she could look at him, Jasper stopped his glaring at Felix to give her an indulgent smile, "you're still the Prince and need protecting. He, in all good faith cannot leave you unprotected out in the hall, even if it is for a few moments." She watched Jasper absorb what she said then turn and look at Felix, Jasper could finally see that what she had said was the truth. Jasper gave a quick nod before moving them both toward the door.

"Make your packing quiet and quick, I do not want to be disturbed. When you reach the other guards, inform Ethan that I would like to speak with him as soon as possible, wake him if need be."

"Yes Sir," Felix all but whispered as he followed Jasper and Bella into the room.

"As for you," Jasper said looking down at Bella, his arms still around her "let's get something for that wrist. I wouldn't want you in pain for what I suspect to be a long long conversation."


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it has been a while, but I am still working away. As some know this story started in 1st person POV, but I chose, after writing a handful of chapers, to change it... so I am slowly (read VERY slowly) changing and editing each chapter. Here is the next installment.**

 **As always the Twilight verse is not my sandbox, but the world of 'what if' is...**

* * *

Jasper lead them into his suite with his arm still around her. Bella could hear Felix step away from them and step in a different direction. Jasper's suite was similar to hers, just about the size of two of them together. When they first step inside, there is a small entryway with a closet to hang coats, a table to place small things like purses, keys, coins or the like and a place to sit for putting on shoes. It was elaborately decorated with a marble inlay floor that looked like a star or compass, cream walls accented with rich gold and a beautiful chandelier hanging directly over a small fountain with twinkle lights around its base.

There were a few rooms that split directly off of the entryway; a small bathroom, an office, a library and a small bedroom. While Jasper guided Bella toward the hall between the office and library she saw out of the corner of her eye Felix enter into what looked like a small bedroom.

"I am sure I have some ice in the freezer for that wrist," Jasper said softly as she continued to look about her. All Bella could do was nod her head. While in the beginning her wrist really didn't hurt, her adrenaline had started to wear off and now it was starting to throb. Jasper's arm tightened around her pulling her more into his side when she didn't answer.

They continued to travel down the hall for a few feet before it opened up to a large open room. Directly opposite was a wall of windows that Bella could see had the same view of the Pier that her room had, just slightly better. Bella could see out onto the large terrace and saw that if it was nicer weather Jasper would have his own pool: she was just slightly envious. In front of the wall of windows stood a grand piano, just begging her to run scales on, sitting on a small platform with its own spotlight from the moon. To the right of the piano was a sitting area furnished with an overstuffed couch and two large overstuffed chairs flanking a fireplace. On the other side of the room was the archway that lead into the formal dining room.

As they made their way around a corner and off to the right, Bella felt Jasper angle himself as if to sort of shield her body from something in the sitting area. Was there someone he didn't want her to see? Or was it her he didn't want to be seen? She didn't get a chance to see what or who was there before Jasper was pulling her through a door off the dining room.

The kitchen would have been a chef's wet dream. Marble counters, stainless steel top of the line oven, stainless steel double door refrigerator with freezer on the bottom, dishwasher and more counter space than anyone would need, even made Bella drool a little bit. Jasper gently moved her around the island that held the cooktop and breakfast bar until they were just to the left of the refrigerator.

Before Bella could say or do something, Jasper spun her to face him, then with ease, and care, grabbed her waist and lifted her to sit on the counter. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Jasper reached up with one hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I have missed you, Mouse," he said softly, almost reverently, burying his head in the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent and placing feather light kisses on her pulse point. Bella's body started to quiver at his touch and her breathing turned to little pants when he didn't stop.

"Jasper," she said in a whisper, her good hand moving from its spot on his chest from when he spun her, to his shoulder. Bella didn't know if she was trying to pull him closer or push him away, either way it snapped Jasper from his attack on her neck.

"I am sorry, Bella," he said softly taking a step back. "I don't know what came over me."

"I didn't mind, I kind of liked it" she said looking down at her sore wrist, trying to hide her blush. Jasper though, was not having that as he took a finger and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes.

As soon as her eyes locked with his again he smiled and said, "I missed your blush," then leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I liked it too," then kissed her temple before straightening. "Let's get you some ice for that wrist." He took another step from Bella, she tried to shift her position which caused Jasper's face to snap back to her. "Don't move," he glared at her. Bella just nodded as he continued to watch her, when he was satisfied that she would listen he started to move about the room.

With a masculine grace he moved about the room. First he went to a drawer near the sink and grabbed a large bar towel, then a higher cabinet for a glass. He then moved to a small narrow cabinet in the corner and took a bottle out. Without speaking he opened the bottle, shook out a few pills and put the bottle back before turning back to Bella. Her eyes were on him as he walked past her, brushing his hand lightly across her knee, and opened the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. She couldn't help the smile at the bottle as Jasper poured some water into the glass, Jasper seemed to remember that she could not stand to drink water from the tap; it always had a funky aftertaste to it no matter what anyone said.

"You can still take Tylenol, right," he asked coming to stand in front of her again. She nodded as she reached out her hand. "Good," he smiled dropping two white pills in her hand, then offering her the glass when she had popped them in her mouth.

"Thank you," Bella said after drinking the whole glass down.

"They should kick in soon," he said taking the empty glass and placing it on the island, "but let's get you that ice anyway." Before Bella could say anything he spread the bar towel out on the other side of the refrigerator and started to rummage in the freezer for the ice. Without complaint he grabbed a few handfuls of the cubes, placing them in the center of the towel then pulling the edge up and around the ice and tying them in a knot.

Jasper came to stand in front of her again, his eyes scanning her wrist. "May I have a look," he asked, his arm out palm up for her wrist, his eyes soft and light as he looked at her.

"Do you have a doctor's certificate that I don't know about," Bella asked teasingly as she placed her wrist in his waiting hand.

"No," he answered with a chuckle and a smile, "but having broken my wrist a time or two, I think I would know what one looks like."

"Well, aren't you special," she said with a laugh, which turned into a hiss when he twisted her wrist the wrong way.

"Sorry," he murmured as he continued to poke and prod her now very swollen and red wrist. "I don't think it's broken," he said once he was finished with his examination. "As it is, I think Felix might have sprained it, might have had to kill him if he broke it."

"I've had sprains before," Bella said trying to keep Jasper from brooding too much on Felix. "It really isn't that big of a deal," she said with a little shrug as Jasper gave her back her arm and then handed the ice over.

"You and I are going to have to disagree on the size of 'deal' it is that you got hurt," Jasper said rolling his eyes at her trying to brush off the fact that she was injured. "Anyway," Jasper grabbed her waist and lifted her off the counter and placed her feet back on the floor, "if the swelling hasn't gone down some in the next hour I am taking you to the hospital to get it looked at."

"That's not necessary," Bella said quickly. Bella really hated hospitals.

"Don't test me," he said cupping her cheeks in his hands, "I'll take you kicking and screaming if I have to."

"Fine," Bella said with a sigh. Jasper was as stubborn as she was; if he wanted to do something, he was and that was that. If he wanted her to go to the hospital, then she was going; end of story. The only choices Bella would have are how big of a scene she was going to make and if she would have any self-respect left when she was done.

"Thank you," Jasper smiled before kissing her nose. "Now, I don't think there is anything from distracting us from talking."

"So there isn't anything in the living room that I need to be aware of," Bella asked cocking her eyebrow at him.

"Well," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I do have a small group of people out there, but you don't need to worry about them."

"I'm not worried about them, Jasper," she said with a soft smile while reaching for his arm. "I just don't want to share something so personal with just anyone."

"We won't be sharing anything with them," Jasper said pulling her carefully into a hug. "I would like to introduce you to them if you don't mind, but then I am kicking them to the curb. It will just be you and me for a while."

"Who would you introduce me as, Jasper," Bella asked him as she leaned back in his arms to look at him.

"Do you go by another name that I don't know about," Jasper said with a smirk.

"No, smartass, I don't; what if they ask how we know each other," she asked him.

"Then they can ask a way," Jasper said calmly down to her. "Until we have ourselves settled, I am not going to put a label on anything."

"Alright," Bella said with a nod. "So who am I getting introduced to then," she asked with a smirk.

"My advisers," he said with a slight shrug as he started to pull her from the kitchen.

"Wait," Bella said pulling back, trying to make him stop. "These are people that are important to you," she asked when he stopped and looked down in concern.

"Not as important as you, but yes in a way they are," Jasper asked a look of worry crossed his face.

Bella was very aware that she looked like shit. "You know," she said starting to fidget and wiggle from Jasper's arm, "I think I will just stay in here until they are gone," her good hand trying to straighten her clothes.

"You're beautiful," Jasper said shaking his head and capturing her hand in his. "You have nothing to worry about, their opinion means little to me when it comes to you."

"You say that now," Bella said slightly sharper than she intended. Bella took a breath and started again, "You tried to hide me from sight earlier."

"I wasn't hiding you from them, Bella. I was hiding them from you. I did not want you to feel self conscious about anything. I wanted to give you a moment to recover from having your wrist almost broken," Jasper explained with ease showing her the truth in his words and eyes as he held her chin to look up at him. "I would never hide the fact that you are with me, never."

"Alright," Bella said softly and nodded the best she could with him holding her chin. "I am starting to get defensive and I am sorry, you don't deserve that."

"It has been a rough day for you, I hear; and I expect it to get worse before the night's out," Jasper said with a shrug, "So please don't worry about it," he leaned down and gave her lips a soft kiss before leaning back and asking, "You ready now?" Bella just gave a small nod, which was enough for Jasper to tuck her into his side and head back into the other room.

To say that Bella was scared shit-less would be an understatement. Was she self-conscious of the way she looked? Yes, she was a mess. Her shirt was wrinkled, her hair in knots, face and eyes all puffy from crying and her wrist was swollen. But it was not the way she looked that had her worried; at least not completely. Bella was worried that somehow Jasper would realize that she just wasn't worth all this effort. What if his advisers pressured him that she was not good enough to know, after all he was a Prince and Bella was nothing. God, in just a few minutes she was reverting back to the insecure teenager instead of the strong adult she had become; those walls she built weren't as strong as she thought.

As they entered the room, Bella could not help but try to hide a little behind Jasper. Sadly, he was having none of that. It was just like in high school all over again. Bella always tried to hide, but Jasper made it a point to keep her beside, or in front of, him, he wanted to show that they were partners or equals, that he was not going pull rank; they were the same in his eyes. It was fine for him to put her first, to put Bella before him; but he would never put himself in front of her to show superiority. It seems that he still believed that after so many years.

Bella had a hard time suppressing a laugh as we neared Jasper's men. Only one saw them at first and he quickly stood causing the other to stare at him in confusion. It took a tilt of the head and whispered word for the others to whip their heads around and gape at the two of them. With a quick clearing of Jasper's throat the other four stood with a jerk. As they rounded the couch and stood to the side of the men they all bent at the waist and waited. When they did not raise back up Bella looked up at Jasper who just smiled down at her.

Jasper reached out to tuck a piece of hair around her ear before leaning down and gently whispering in the same ear, "They will not move from that position until I recognize their presence." Bella turned to face him, her eyes wide. She could see the amusement in his eyes, it was plain as day.

"You don't plan on keeping them like that for long, do you," Bella asked fighting her own smile while watching Jasper. "Some might not be able to stand straight again." Jasper just chuckled and kissed her cheek. It was true though, there were two of his four men that had to be in their sixties and it seemed a little unfair to make them stand so awkwardly for so long.

"You're right, Bella," Jasper said standing straight while pulling her to stand in front of him with his arms wrapped around her protectively. With a sigh of contentment Bella let herself lean into his chest and savor the spice of his scent and feel his touch. "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to someone," said Jasper. As one the four men straightened.

If Bella was not wrapped in Jasper's arms she would have ran from the calculating and appraising looks she was getting from these men. Jasper, seemingly sensing her distress, tightened his hold around her as he continued, "I would like you to meet and greet Isabella Swan." She didn't completely understand Jasper's wording of 'meet and greet', but before she could ask about it, he continued on.

"Isabella, please meet Wesley." At the mention of his name Wesley, one of the older men, stepped forward. "Wes is my Foreign Affair Adviser."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan," Wesley said giving her a small bow before taking and kissing the back of her good hand. "I have worked many years with Prince Jasper and have heard many things about you."

"I hope they were good things," Bella said giving Wesley a smile as he stepped back to the others before quirking her head at Jasper.

"They were," Jasper said chuckling with a shake of his head. "I forgot that Wesley and Toby have been with me for a very long time. Isabella, please meet Toby, my Economic Adviser."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan," Toby said bowing and kissing her hand like Wesley. "I must say that it is nice to see you with his Highness again, let us hope things work out for you two this time."

"Thank you,Toby," Bella said as he moved back to his line. "Jasper and I have a lot to discuss before we can come to any conclusion on that."

"Moving on," Jasper said clearing his throat again. "Isabella, I would like you to meet Owen my Agricultural Adviser." At his name a young man, maybe the same age as Jasper and Bella, stepped forward.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan," he muttered and he gave quick bow and just pantomimed kissing the back of her hand, then quickly backed back into line with everyone.

"It is nice to meet you, Owen," she said with a small smile, though it was clear Owen did not enjoy meeting her.

"And last but not least," Jasper said turning from Owen and finishing the introductions, "Isabella, please meet Evan, my Military Adviser." Bella gave Evan an appraising once over, she wanted to see if she could tell if he was on her side like Wesley and Toby were or if he was going to have issues with me as it seemed Owen did.

"It is a Pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan," Evan said giving her a small bow like Owen, but kissed her hand like the other two. It seemed that he might be on the fence about her. Now at least Bella knew how she stood with them.

"It is nice to meet you, Evan," she said giving him a large smile. "You must overlook my appearance, I have had a very rough day and don't normally look like this," she said with a little deprecating laugh.

"These are the men that know what is happening in my country," Jasper said leading Bella to one of the chairs by the lit fireplace, he sat down and pulled her into his lap. "They go through the same briefings that my father gets and helps me to understand them."

"That's a pretty important job," Bella said looking at the men. "Jasper must trust and respect your opinions."

"I do, and they know it," Jasper said with a smile as he kissed her temple. Bella don't know where this overly affectionate Jasper came from, not that she was complaining; but Jasper wasn't like this in school. It was just another thing that she would need to ask Jasper. "Not that I enjoy all your company," Jasper said pulling Bella from her thoughts, "but I have someone else that I would rather spend time with. So, if you would be so kind as to leave us I would be grateful."

"Your kicking us out so you can spend time with _her_ ," asked Owen as the others started to pick up their papers. Was Bella that bad of a person that everyone had to sneer their words when talking about her?

"You have not been long with me, have you Owen," Jasper said as he glowered at the poor boy.

"No, your Highness, I haven't; less than a year I think," Owen replied.

"Good, then I won't feel bad when I strip you of your title and job if you EVER speak to or about Miss Swan like that again," Jasper said fuming. "This is your one and only warning, take it and get out before I change my mind about allowing you to keep your position."

"Yes...yes Sir, right away Sir," Owen stuttered as he hastily scooped up paper and fled to the door. With quick goodbyes from the other men they were gone leaving Jasper and Bella alone for the first time in years.

They both sat there in silence, neither one of them wanting to burst the happy bubble that they were in. They knew that they had a lot to talk about, most of it hard and painful; but they both seemed okay with putting it off for just a few minutes more. Bella shifted herself so she was sitting sideways on his lap, her legs draped over the arms of the chair and her back to the fireplace. Bella couldn't help herself as she snuggled into his chest and shut her eyes. With his arms wrapped around her, holding her close, she felt as if she was home; finally where she belonged. The feeling just intensified as Jasper slowly started to run a hand through her hair. With a sigh, Bella relaxed more into him and reveled in him; his touch, his scent, his everything. Bella knew though, she could not put off their talk for much longer.

With a deep sad sigh she finally broke their silence and said, "Did you know you have a sister?" So it wasn't profound or anything, but she needed to work her way up to the hard stuff.

"Yes, I think I did know that," Jasper chuckled as he continued to play with her hair.

"I met her today, which was kind of odd seeing as I had no idea you had a sister."

"Bella...," Jasper started, but she cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Imagine my surprise when she told me after I asked her when you two married."

"What," Jasper snorted, his hand freezing for a minute.

"Well, when she introduced herself at the beginning of our little meeting she used the name Whitlock. What else was I to think?"

"I wanted to tell you, Bella," Jasper said with a sigh. "Almost everyday I thought about telling you about Rose. It felt so wrong to keep my twin from you. It was like not telling you of another part of me." Jasper's hand started back in her hair as he paused to think. "I knew how hard it was for you when I told you about my real life in Denmark. It took you forever to trust me again after that. I knew that when I finally told you I had a sister, a twin, it could be the last straw, there may not have been a way to fix it. I was trying to find a way to tell you when I left."

"There are no more siblings that I need to worry about is there?"

"No," Jasper laughed once. "Apparently, having Rose and I was enough for my mother."

"Well, obviously I don't know what you were like as a kid, but I do remember the sarcastic and jokester teenager that you were and I have met the Bitchy and sarcastic woman that is Rosalie. I could see that combination being a handful for even a saint."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jasper tugged lightly on her hair. "I was a perfect angel, Rose was the troublemaker." Bella just snorted and rolled her eyes when he said this with a straight face.

"Right, and I am the Easter Bunny," she said with a shake of her head. Jasper opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted him.

"I'll be right back,"Jasper said with a sigh as he placed Bella on her feet so he could stand. She just nodded her head as he rose and moved out of his way.

As Bella watched Jasper walk to the door she realized her ice was starting to melt, and cause water to drip down her shirt. Thank God she had worn a dark shirt or she would have been mortified; more so than normal. Unsure if Jasper was going to be gone very long, Bella headed for the kitchen. She needed to get rid of the ice and do something about the water running down her front. She had dumped the ice in the sink, hung the damp towel over the faucet to dry and had just found a dry towel to start mopping herself up a little when she heard Jasper call out her name.

"What," Bella asked coming out of the kitchen quickly with the towel still in her hand.

"I thought you left or something happened to you," Jasper said coming over to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Seriously Jasper," she said with a sigh, "there is only one exit I would use and you were blocking it. And what type of problem do you think could befall me alone in the living-room?" Bella heard someone else stifle a laugh into a cough at the end of her little rant.

"Sorry," Jasper said looking sheepishly down at her. "It's just that I got you back in my life and I panicked when I didn't see you. I thought I told you not to move," Jasper said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not in that instance, no," she said shrugging. "You should have been more specific before," she said with a smile.

"God I missed you," Jasper said crushing Bella into a hug, causing her to yelp in pain when her wrist got caught between them. "Sorry," Jasper immediately pulled away, "I should have been more careful. It's a good thing Ethan is here," Jasper wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her back to the chair. "He can have a look at your wrist and see if you need to go to the hospital."

"Is he a doctor," Bella asked when Jasper had her repositioned on his lap in the chair.

"No, my Lady I'm not," said a man sitting on the couch. Bella had been so wrapped up in Jasper that she had missed him sitting there. "I do have first aid training as a medic when I served in the military. So I think I am qualified to evaluate your wrist, if you will let me?"

Bella eyed him for a moment, her first impression was that she liked him more than Felix; not that _that_ was saying much. There was no false sense of empowerment and bravado. Ethan seemed so sure of himself, but did not need to show off. He did not need to put others beneath himself to make himself better, he just was. Yes, she liked Ethan.

"You were in the military," Bella asked him as she stuck out her wrist so he could look at it.

"Technically, my Lady, all members of the guard for the Royal Family are part of a special branch of the military," Ethan said as he came and knelt down in front of her and started to examine the hurt wrist. "But, yes, before I took my current position I was in the active service. My last deployment was with a unit assigned as a joint operation with UN soldiers."

"It is one of the reasons that we brought him into the Royal Guard," Jasper said watching Ethan bend and turn her wrist. "It is always good to have someone with medical training just in case." Bella just nodded, really there wasn't much she could say to that.

"Well, I don't think it is broken," Ethan said as he stood, "but I think it is a very bad sprain for starters. There is a good possibility that Felix cracked the bone when he squeezed her," he said to Jasper. "It is not something she needs to go to the hospital over." Ethan moved away from us and back down the hall. He quickly came back carrying a first aid kit, "If we wrap it up and you are careful, you should be fine."

"Thank you," Bella said with a sigh as Ethan started to wrap her wrist, "I really hate hospitals and was dreading the idea of going."

"If it still hurts in a few days a hospital visit will be unavoidable," Ethan said with a nod as he worked. "By then the bruises caused by Felix's hand should be clearing, so that will stop unwanted questions. I am sure some of the pain you're in now is from them and not just the wrist."

"Are you in a lot of pain," Jasper asked her sadly.

"No not really," she said honestly, "only when I move it wrong. The painkillers are working so it is manageable," she said with a shrug as she watched Ethan finish his wrapping. "I have had worse."

"Well," Ethan started once he was finished and packed everything up back in the kit, "I would like to apologize Miss Swan. Felix over-stepped his position and should never used that much force with you. I am aware of what Prince Jasper has set down for him, but I am also going to put a written reprimand in his file and suggest he be court-martialed."

"I don't think I understand," Bella said shaking her head.

"Because," Jasper said as Ethan sat down back on the couch, "Ethan is Felix's Commander. Ethan is in charge of my Security here and back home only reporting to one other, Felix is under him. Normally, I would have Ethan as my personal guard, but I wanted to give Felix a chance. There is a good chance a new team of guards are going to be needed and I wanted to move Felix over. I see now that I was wrong."

"Normally, Felix works well in a group," Ethan said calmly. "With set orders and a clear order of rank he would do fine," Ethan finished with a shrug.

"Not going to happen," replied Jasper coolly. "He lost that right tonight."

"Understood," Ethan said with a quick nod. "Besides taking a look at Miss Swan's wrist was there something else you needed to see me about, Your Highness?"

"From this point on I would like you to take on as my personal guard for now. Get the key from Felix, if you haven't already, and move your things into the room set aside," said Jasper quickly. "Use the key quietly to bring your things in, I wish not to be disturbed for the rest of the night," he gave a quick glance at me and then back to Ethan.

"Of course, Sir. You won't know I am moving about unless you need to," Ethan stood.

"Good," Jasper said before turning back to Bella, it was a clear dismissal. Ethan seeing it for what it was, gave a quick bow before leaving them alone once again. "Now where were we," Jasper asked when he was sure Ethan was gone.

"I know why you left," Bella blurted out. She was sick of dancing around the elephant in the room, at least this particular one anyway. The second the last word left her mouth Jasper became still as a statue. "Sorry," Bella said tucking her head under his chin, "I should have continued talking about none important things and worked our way up to that."

"No," Jasper said relaxing slightly, "you're right, we should be really talk about what is important; everything else can wait." He tightened his arms around her and pulled her more into him. "What do you know, and who told you?"

"Rosalie told me this afternoon," she said wiggling herself more in his embrace. "She told me what happened to make you leave, she told me of her attack."

"Okay," Jasper said slowly encouraging her to continue.

"I understand why you wanted to be with her," Bella said steadily. "I understand why you could not tell me what happened, who would want to have to tell that type of story. What I don't understand is why you didn't come back or at least try and contact me. Even if it was to tell me you were not coming back, it would have been better than nothing."

"I'm not sure I can make you understand what was going through my head, not sure if I understand it myself," Jasper said softly.

"Talk to me, tell me something, anything, please," Bella said sitting up to look at him. "I need to see your point in all this, from your lips and not someone else's."

"When I was with you, I was in another world. The issues back home didn't exist anymore for me, I was so wrapped up with you. When I got the call about Rose it was like waking up from a dream and I was thrust back into reality. It definitely was a hard awaking." Jasper paused, he started to stroke Bella's hair again as he gathered his thoughts more. "Once we knew that Rose was out of danger, I thought about contacting you."

"Why didn't you," she asked quietly when she heard the front door open and close, Ethan must be bringing in his things.

"The answer that I gave myself," Jasper spoke just a quietly as she had, "was that you were going to be so upset with me, so I was giving you time to cool off." Bella snorted, she couldn't help it; saying she was 'upset' was the understatement of the year. "It was stupid, I know that now and I knew it then too. In reality, I knew I had broken your heart in leaving and I could not bare to see that, to see first hand what my decision, my choices had done. I was afraid. I was afraid that you would hate me, and I could not take that."

"I was upset, I was hurt and I was mad," Bella told him. "It was like I was drowning in water and was barely able to keep my head above the waves, some days I almost gave up and let the water have me," Jasper pull her even more so into him at that confession. "Honestly, I don't know what I would have done if you came back. I would like to think that I would have screamed and yelled, thrown things at you and refused to never speak or see you again. It would have been what you deserved," she said looking up at him, Jasper sighed, closing his eyes and nodded. "But," Bella said pausing causing Jasper's eyes to fly open and lock onto hers, "we both know that I would have caved eventually. I would have forgiven you, but our relationship would never be the same. I would always be waiting for you to leave me again, I wouldn't be able to trust you the same way again."

"We would have been together, at least. I would have been there for you when you needed me," Jasper said.

"Maybe," Bella said in a shrug.

"What do you mean?"

"What is to say something else wouldn't have come up making you leave again? You had just proven that you could and would up and leave again. What if I had had enough of your half truths and vague answers to things and broke things off?"

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know," Bella said with a sigh as she tried to formulate words to explain what was going on in her head. Suddenly she needed to be out of Jasper's arms, it felt like the walls were coming in and she couldn't get away. Jasper realized what she was trying to do with her trying to get lose and, even though Bella know it pained him to do so, he released her.

"There are so many things running in my head right now, Jasper," she said as she paced in front of him. "Tonight, when I read your letter," Bella stopped directly in front of him for a moment, "that Rosalie stole from you by the way," she smiled before continuing her pacing. "I was ready to hate you," Jasper jerked back in the seat, "but I couldn't. I wanted to be angry, don't get me wrong, I'm still upset, just not as much as I was. I just cannot wrap my head around one thing at a time right now." Jasper sat silently and watched her pace for a few minutes, Bella was glad he was letting her have time to gather her thoughts. "I know you want an answer to what I meant before, but I don't have one; not yet anyway. Can we skip it and come back to it later?"

"We'll do whatever you want to do, Bella," Jasper said calmly. "Tonight is about you getting the answers you should have had a long time ago. We can go at whatever pace you want, you can ask any questions you want and I will do the best I can to answer them."

"I would have had the answers soon if I wasn't so stubborn and opened your letter earlier," Bella said sadly, again stopping her pacing in front of Jasper.

"It doesn't matter now," Jasper said snagging her in his arms and placing her back on his lap, "you read it and we are moving on."

Bella stayed there surrounded by Jasper and allowed his presence to calm her. When Bella was finally ready she asked, "Why did you send your first letter when you did?"

Jasper sat for a moment before giving a sigh and said, "Not sure if you are going to like my answer, but I swore to myself that if you ever talked to me again I would not lie to you. I had heard that you were well and had your life on track again, so I thought it would be the best time. I thought with all the stress gone from being sick and school that you would be in a better place to maybe understand what I had done."

"You understand, that by sending that letter when you did, it was the reason I did not read it in the first place" she asked him. "Do you know how it looked? How it made me feel? It was like you were finally reaching out because I was no longer a burden, now you didn't need to hide me away, you were no longer ashamed of me and what we had. I wasn't sure if that letter was your way of saying we could be together now that I wasn't pregnant."

"How could you think that," Jasper gasped. With one hand he took hold of Bella's chin and forced her to look at him. "I could never be ashamed of you, you were and are the best thing that has EVER happened in my life. I should be thanking the stars that I was even allowed the amount of time we were together in high school." Bella could see the sincerity in his eyes, the truth behind his words.

"Do you mean that," she asked in a whisper.

"I meant what I said in that letter," Jasper said staring right into her eyes. "You are in everything, my thoughts, my dreams, even the breath I take. When I close my eyes at night, it is your face I see; when I open them again in the morning, it is you that I want to see." Jasper released her chin just in time for her to fling her arms around him, bury her face in his neck and start to sob.

Bella normally wasn't so emotional, she just really didn't see the point anymore. When Jasper first left all she did was cry, by the time she had learned of the cancer she had no tears left. Bella always thought she had gotten stronger, in reality she had become hard. Bella had closed herself from people, she would not let them get close to her. Bella had become more sarcastic and a Bitch in hopes of protecting herself from getting hurt again.

Then here comes Jasper again and without any warning he rips down her walls. Within a short time talking with Jasper she had become again the girl she once was. Bella felt like the Grinch from Dr Seuss, that by just being with Jasper her heart has grown three sizes.

"Do you know much hearing you say that out loud means to me," Bella said in between her tears. "I was sure the reason you left was because of me or something I had done. I know what you said in the letter, but it is one thing to write it and another to say it and mean it."

"I meant every single word I wrote and I mean every word I say," Jasper said as he gently rock them back and forth. "If you will let me, I will tell you everyday what you mean to me. I will make it my life's mission to make you know what you mean to me."

Was Jasper saying what she thought he was saying? Could he possibly want her again like that? Is that something she would even want? There was no doubt in Bella's mind that she loved Jasper. BUT... Could she trust him again? Could she survive if Jasper left again?

"Tell me what was in that first letter," Bella asked as she continued to hold on to Jasper for dear life. She needed something to distract her from her swirling thoughts.

"It was basically the same thing that you read," Jasper said resting his cheek on the top of her head. "The wording has changed, mostly because I grew up so my language changed with me. I wrote you everyday, letters on top of letters, knowing full well that you probably never read them."

"Really," Bella smiled as she whipped away her tears. "Everyday?"

"I saved every one of them," Jasper chuckled. "When Peter comes at the end of the week he is bringing some with him."

"Your sister said that Peter was your assistant."

"Simply put, yes," Jasper nodded. "Though he is so much more than that. I can barely function without him."

"If you cannot work without him, why travel without him?"

"I have a mission for this trip and I wanted him to stay behind and set a few things up for me."

"And if you are not successful?"

"That is not an option," Jasper said with a shrug as he looked down at her.

"Jasper," Bella said cocking her head to look at him, "what IS your reason to being in the States?"

"I came for you."


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to thank my lovely pre reader Ghlover for her continued support and being my sounding board to the many (and crazy) plot bunnies that seem to strike my fancy for roughly 2 weeks before I get another one.

Also thanks and imaginary cookies need to go to xXx 'M' NaMeS RoCk xXx for her message and kick in the pants that I needed to get another chapter out.

I hope the 9,000 word (and 15 pages) chapter will sate the readers for a while.

As always, I know nothing of importance.

* * *

"I came for you,"

"What," she squeaked, her eyes blowing wide in surprise.  
"I came for you," Jasper said very slowly.

"You can't be serious," she said trying to get off Jasper's lap. Before Bella could get more than one step from him, Jasper grabbed her hand and spun her back to face him.

"I am completely serious, Bella," he said taking hold of her other hand and pulling Bella so she stood in between his legs with him looking up at her. Bella started to feel as she did when her father was going to lecture her about something grave that she had done wrong.

'You can't be," she said in a soft whisper. The more Bella looked in Jasper's eyes, the more she started to cry and try to pull away, but Jasper's hand held firm.

"Bella, you must believe me that I did not want to leave you," Jasper said.

"But you did," she cried in between sobs.

"And I will regret that to the day that I die. But I've learned over the years that I cannot live without you. You make me the person that I need to be, that I want to be. I need you. I need you by my side and I will do anything to prove that to you. I love you, Bella; I love you with everything that I am. Please say that you will give me another chance, to see where we can go?"

"I need to think, Jasper," she said trying to control the emotions running through her. "I need to run or play Via...something just to think."

"I know this is a big decision, so I'll give you some time. Remember though," Jasper said standing, her hands still in his, "that I am a stubborn person and I will not rest until we are together; or you give me a good reason why we can't be. Now that I have seen you, held you, and kissed you again, I will follow you to the ends of the earth if need be. I wish I could say that one word from you would silence me on the matter, but we both know that wouldn't be true.

"This cannot be happening," Bella whispered her breath becoming fast. She had always wanted and dreamed that Jasper would come back, that he would say almost those exact words. But now that he had said them, she wasn't sure how to react. Did he honestly think she would just pick up right where they left? Did she even want to? Did she miss him? Yes. Did she hunger for his touch? Hell yes. Was she intoxicated by his mir presence? You Bet! But was she willing to put herself in a situation where she could get her heart ripped out again? Would she even survive it again if it happened?

Bella didn't realize she was hyperventilating until Jasper had her pinned against him, her hands flat on his chest, "Breathe with me Bella," he said with a deep breath so she could feel the rise and fall of his chest under her hands. "You need to take deep breath and calm down." Jasper continued to take deep breaths, which she finally started to copy; but apparently not fast enough for him. "You know if you don't calm down some more a trip to the hospital is inevitable," he said with a soft chuckle.

"Still not happening," she replied with a smile as she continued to get herself under control. "I hate those places, and I'll put up one hell of a fight on going."

"Wouldn't be much of a fight if you've passed out from lack of oxygen, now would it," Jasper laughed harder than before as he kissed her hair before he took a step back.

"No, I guess not," she smiled slightly as she expanded the distance between the two of them by mimicking Jasper's step back. "Thank you for helping me."

"It was nothing," Jasper said smiling kindly down at her as he reached out and tugged on a strand of hair before tucking it behind her ear.

"I think I should be going," Bella said nodding quickly as she took another step back.

"I understand," Jasper continued to smile. "I know you need time to think, so I am going to give it to you. But I'll warn you, if you run away, I will come looking for you and you will never be rid of me. I am not going to let you run from this, from us. Not now."

"I'm not going anywhere," Bella said firmly.

"Then can I pick you up for lunch tomorrow? Maybe you can come and keep my sister and I from killing each other."

"You two can't be that bad," Bella laughed as Jasper walked her to the door. "She seems to care for you a great deal, seeing that she went rounds with me today all for the sake of you."

"I hope you were not too hard on her," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Nice that you care for my wellbeing," Bella pouted. "Just so you know, that woman can give as much she can take."

"I only worry about her," Jasper quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, "because I have been on the receiving end to your wit and sarcasm one to many times. I know you can handle yourself. But Rose? Well, she isn't accustomed to others treating her any different than a Princess. But seeing as she did not come up here crying when she left you, and in fact she got you to read something you really didn't want to; that you must have been reserved." Jasper leaned down to whisper, "For that I must thank you." He proceeded to kiss right below Bella's ear, then kissed a path from the ear along her jaw before placing the softest kiss on her lips. It wasn't anything deep, but it was full of longing, want and promises.

"I need to go," Bella panted when they broke their kiss as she took a large step back slamming into the closed door.

"What about lunch tomorrow," Jasper asked as Bella fumbled for the handle of the door so she could open the it and escape.

"Umm," she said giving her head a little shake trying to put her mental marbles back where they belonged, "yeah, that should be fine. What time and where?"

"How about one o'clock and we go somewhere casual so we can talk?"

"That sounds fine," she said finally getting the door open and stepping through.

"Have a good night," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Night," she replied before turning and making her desired escape down the hall.

Bella was finally able to take a deep breath once the elevator doors closed and it started moving down. She really had to think about things, and she knew she couldn't do that with Jasper next to her. She had meant what she said before, that she was intoxicated by Jasper's presence. Every time Bella took a breath in she was overwhelmed with his scent. When he touched her, her brain stopped functioning. It was like when Jasper was near Bella dropped fifty IQ points. She really didn't mind though.

As Bella stepped off the elevator and walked down her hall she was a little sad. It was wrong, she knew, that she had gotten used to seeing the flowers and letter waiting for her attention. Now that she had talked with Jasper there was no need for the flowers to be there waiting. Was it wrong that she liked seeing them, even if they were trying to persuade her to do something that, at the time, she didn't want to do? No matter what they meant, they brightened her day and put a smile on her face.

With a sigh, Bella unlocked her door and stepped in. She contemplated pouring a glass of wine and stepping out on the terrace and doing her thinking. Then she decided that maybe having an alcohol addled mind might not be a wise idea while trying to wrap her brain around Jasper and herself. Did she want to sit outside and think, or did she just want to draw a bath and sit and soak? Somehow she found herself standing in front of the vase of flowers from Jasper, just fingering the petals. Bella's mind started to wonder back to the time Jasper brought her her first flower.

 _It seemed like it was tradition for Jasper to bring her flowers the day after a date, but they were always roses or daisies; never her favorites. She never said anything, she was just happy that Jasper had thought of her enough to give her flowers. When Bella found out that Jasper was not the person she thought he was; it occurred to her that she truly knew nothing about him, but that he really didn't know anything about her either. When she was finally talking with Jasper again it was one of the first things that they talked about._

" _You know Jasper," Bella said sipping on a soda as Jasper and she were sitting around her kitchen table, "you and I need to talk."_

" _About what, Mouse," Jasper asked taking her hand in his as he slid his textbook away and giving her his complete attention._

" _Us," she replied softly, looking down at their joined hands._

" _That doesn't sound good," Jasper joked as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "You know we can talk about anything, Bella."_

" _There has been something that has been nagging at me for awhile now," she muttered. "It just seems that we know nothing about each other, your little revelation was just the tip of a bigger iceberg."_

" _What do you want to know," Jasper asked with a soft smile. "I have no secrets from you."_

" _Anything and everything," she said looking up at him. "It just seems that we fell in love so quickly that we forgot to really learn about each other."_

" _How do you suggest we fix that?"_

" _I don't know," she said with a shrug. "Talk?"_

 _How about we start by playing twenty questions," Jasper said with a smirk. "Though we get to play by my rules."_

" _How are they different than the normal rules," Bella asked with a giggle. She couldn't be happier that Jasper was taking this seriously, to a point, and was not offended in any way._

" _Well, we each get twenty questions to ask. We must answer each question no matter who asked it, and we must answer truthfully. For example if I ask a question, you answer it and I'll answer it, then you ask your question."_

" _Okay," she said with a nod, "I think I got it, though I am sure if I need help you'll remind me."_

" _You know I will," Jasper said with a smile as he leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly. "Do you want to go first?"_

" _Ummm sure, I guess," she said starting to think. "Let's start simple shall we?" Jasper nodded. "Okay, ummm, what's your favorite color?"_

" _Going very simple, I see," Jasper said with a chuckle as he tugged a piece of her hair causing her to giggle. "I think it would have to be between two colors. The same rose red of your blush because I love seeing your beautiful blush, and Brown because I love losing myself in the brown of your eyes."_

" _Suck up," Bella fake coughed into her hand. "I would have to say blue and brown are mine. I love dark blues, like royal or cobalt; though I have to say I have come to love ocean blue as well," she said with a blush as she looked into Jasper's ocean blue eyes, "And brown as well because it is the color of new earth and new beginnings for flowers and everything."_

" _That sounds so beautiful," Jasper said giving her hand a squeeze. "So here's my question, what is your favorite subject in school?"_

" _Literature, or English; whatever you want to call it," I said with a laugh and a shrug. "I love books. I love learning about books. I love being introduced to books or authors that I normally wouldn't read. I just love to read in general really."_

" _I want to say that I love that class too. I see your love and passion for the class and it makes me want to share your enthusiasm; but I can't. I have to say my favorite class is History. I'm an avid believer that if you don't learn from history then you are doomed to repeat it."_

" _Even though you're learning history from the United States view of things and not Denmark's view?"_

" _Is that your question," Jasper asked with a smirk._

" _No, it is a sidebar question," she snorted and smacked his arm lightly._

" _It definitely gives me another view on things, but really it is the same history either way. History is history no matter where you are in the world and I can learn something from every point of view"_

" _Good point," she said as she thought about it. "My turn," she said smiling, "what is your favorite type of music?"_

" _That's a hard one," Jasper said rubbing his chin with a free hand. "I am not sure what genre it is, but I like the more unknown artists. They're more into the music and not into the whole going big. I also love jazz and music like Sinatra and the newer Michael Buble twist on things."_

" _I would have to say I am into a lot of different music," Bella answered her question with a shrug. "I listen to some country, very little pop. I find that I like music where it is all strings playing a classical piece but with a rock flare to it. I just found this group that is two violins and two cellos, but they add rock to the music. Of course, since I play the violin, I have a love for the instrumental music, like Classical and Scores from Movies."_

" _My turn," Jasper said, "what is your favorite food?"_

" _Honestly," she asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow._

" _It's in the rules, that we answer these questions truthfully," Jasper replied._

" _Okay, well as you know, I am a simple girl," she shrugged. "I am not a lobster girl, I would rather have a burger or pizza if we are going out. In reality, I'd rather have a home cooked meal; even if that means I cook it myself._

" _I have come to enjoy your burgers too," Jasper said with a chuckle. "I am not sure if I have a favorite meal, but if I had to pick one I think it would be a well-cooked steak."_

" _What is your favorite season," she asked my eyes wide with anticipation causing Jasper to laugh. Bella had to admit that when they started this game she thought it was going to be stupid, but now she was eager to learn anything new about Jasper; even if it was something small._

" _It would be a toss up between Fall and Spring," Jasper said now starting to play with the fingers of the hand he held in his two. "I like Fall because I love watching the leaves turn on the trees, the sound of the fallen leaves blowing down the street in the wind and the fun of jumping in a large pile of leaves. I love that it brings cooler weather which means warm Apple Cider and Hot Chocolate and the chance to snuggle with a loved one."_

" _Why Spring?"_

" _Because of what it symbolizes," Jasper said with shrug. "Everything is coming alive after a long slumber, the flowers come back, the days become longer."_

" _My favorite Season would have to be Winter," she said watching Jasper turn her hand over and run his hand along the lines in the palm of her hand. "I love snow, I love to watch it snow, I love the look of the earth after a snowfall and how peaceful and clean the world has become. I love how beautiful the trees look with a hint of white on them, or when there is an ice storm and the naked branches are covered in ice like they are encased in crystal or diamonds. I love taking a hike into the woods and walking through the frost that is just hanging in the air. It gives the world a fantasy or magical storybook feel."_

" _You really are a closet romantic aren't you?"_

" _Maybe," Bella said with a shrug, "or maybe I just have an overactive imagination," She laughed._

" _Why is it I think your questions are more insightful than mine," asked Jasper with a soft smile down at her as he pull her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles one by one. "What is your favorite Holiday?"_

" _I don't have one really," she shook her head. "I like them all as long as I get to spend time with those that I love. I could care less about presents at Christmas as long as I get to sit around the tree with my family. Thanksgiving has become more about football and shopping then actually being thankful for anything. New Years is more about getting drunk. I think you get my point," she sighed, "so I don't think I need to go on."_

" _I understand where you are coming from," Jasper said with a nod. "Though I would have to say Christmas is mine. It is all about family time with my family with no counselors or press; it's just us. We decorate the tree together, go present shopping together. Even with all the Holiday related balls and formal dinners and hoopla, we always make time to spend time together; though we make time for each other every day anyway."_

" _If you could meet anyone from any time who would it be," Bella asked moving on to her next question._

" _There are so many," Jasper said, his eyes glazing over slightly as he thought. "George Washington, Robert E. Lee and Tsar Nicholas the second."_

 _She waited for him to explain his choices, but when he didn't she finally had to ask, "Why?"_

" _Is that your next question?"_

" _No, it's part of the previous question."_

" _I answered the question," Jasper said giving her a cocky smirk. "You asked who and not why. I gave you the who."_

" _You're a smart-ass, you know that?"_

" _I do know that as a matter of fact," Jasper continued to smirk._

" _Answer the Damn question," she said rolling her eyes, but couldn't hide her own smile._

" _I just want to know that if they knew what we know today, like what their choices would lead to, if they would change anything? I wonder if George Washington would wish he added something to the constitution, if Robert E. Lee would change his battle plans if he knew what the outcome was going to be with the Civil War, and I wonder if the Tsar of Russia would treat the revolution different if he knew it would lead to his entire family being shot and dying in a basement somewhere in the middle of nowhere."_

" _Wow, Jasper, way to make me feel bad for wanting to meet Jane Austen to see if she ever thought about writing a sequel to Pride and Prejudice."_

" _Really," Jasper asked surprised._

" _She would be one of them," she replied with a giggle. "I think I would like to speak with Jesus and see if he really did know he was going to die on the cross, and if he truly did all those miracles the bible says or not. I would like to put to rest the controversy over if He really did marry Mary Magdalene or not."_

" _You really aren't a normal teenage girl, are you," Jasper asked with a shake of his head._

" _Never said I was," she said with a bright smile, "and it's not like you're a normal teenage boy either there Prince Jasper."_

" _I think I am going to use my next question as the last of my easy one," Jasper said with another smile. "This is something that I should have asked you a long time ago, but never thought the need to till now. What is your favorite flower?"_

" _You won't hate me," she asked him, trying to give him a pleading look._

" _Why would I," Jasper asked confused._

" _Well," she started, only to have traitorous tears start to well up and spill over, "it's just that I know you are always giving me flowers, and I don't want you to think that I'm ungrateful for them; cause I am." Bella actually started to sob at this point, "I love that you think enough of me to want to get me roses or daisies, and while they are beautiful, and any girl would be happy to get them; they aren't my favorite."_

" _Oh Mouse," Jasper said letting go of her hand to grab the sides of her seat and pull her closer to him. "You sweet girl," he said cupping her face in both of his hands and lifting it so she would meet his eyes, "why would I get mad? About something like that? It is my own fault that I don't know," he said as his thumbs wiped away her tears._

" _I don't know," she said between a sniffle. "It's just that you are so proud and happy when you bring me the other flowers, and I feel like I am hurting your feelings by complaining."_

" _I am happy that I can make you smile," Jasper said reassuringly trying to soothe her worries. "If by bringing you another type of flower will make you even happier, then I will. Please, my little Mouse, tell me what type of flower would bring you joy?"_

" _You're going to think they are strange flowers for a teen to like, but I like the white Casablanca Lilies and Purple Calla Lilies," she replied giving him a watery smile. "They are just so elegant and regal. The Casablanca's are so fragrant that only a few can scent up a room."_

" _Then I will always remember to bring you two of each, to make up for those times that I brought the wrong ones," Jasper said with a soft smile as he kissed her nose._

Bella was thrown back into reality by the sound of someone knocking on her door. She shook her head to clear the last lingering fog of memories and was surprised to find herself not in the same place she was when she started her daydream. Somehow she had grabbed herself a Sprite, kicked her shoes off somewhere and was sitting on the couch wrapped in the soft brown throw that was on the back. She had absolutely no recollection of walking away from the dining table and flowers. Before she could bring herself to panic at what else she could have done, she was reminded that there was someone at the door by their insistent knocking.

In trying to untangle herself from the throw she wrenched her already sore wrist, but still the knocking continued only getting louder. "Hold your Goddamn horses, I'm coming," she shouted as she used the cool temperature of her soda can to take the new ache out of her wrist. Bella stormed to the door, pinning the can to her stomach with her bad wrist so she could pull open the door. "This better be bloody important," she said as she yanked opened the door.

There standing before her with a smirk was Ethan, both hands behind his back. "Ethan," she sputtered in surprise. "What can I do for you?"

"I have been sent here on behalf of His Highness, Crown Prince Jasper," stated Ethan calmly.

Bella snorted as she continued to hold the cool can to her wrist, "I didn't think Santa Claus sent you," she snarked with a smile. "Is the use of his title absolutely necessary?"

"No, but it is a force of habit," Ethan answered with a genuine smile of his own and a shrug.

"Okay," she said slowly rolling her eyes and shaking her head at him. "What in the world would His Highness, Crown Prince Jasper want? I did just leave him a little while ago."

"My lady, it's been three hours since you left," Ethan said his brow furrowing as he looked at her face, then his eyes flicking to her still bandaged wrist where she was still holding the soda can too. "Is your wrist bothering you?"

"No," she replied a little too quickly.

"Right," Ethan said slowly, though by his expression he knew she wasn't fooling anyone. "Anyway," Ethan said moving on from her blatant lie, "Jasper," he gave me a wink, "wanted me to give you these," he said as he pulled his hand from behind his back, bringing forward the flowers that he held. Jasper had sent her two Casablanca Lilies and two Calla Lilies that she had missed earlier.

"How the Hell does he do it," Bella asked with a soft smile and starting to tear up as she slowly reached for the flowers. "Every time," she muttered to herself as she shook her head in wonder.

"Pardon," Ethan asked confused still standing in the doorway.

"In high school, I swore that Jasper was able to read my emotions," she said with a little laugh as she gestured for Ethan to come inside. "He could take one look at me and know what I was feeling and somehow he would make me smile and feel better," she said leading the way into the kitchen where she started to trim the stems so they were the same size as the others. Of course as she was cutting the second flower, her hand gave a painful spasm causing her to cry out and drop the scissors in the sink.

"I still think I am missing something," Ethan said nudging her out of the way without asking for an explanation for the outcry.

"It's going to sound stupid," Bella said cradling her wrist and watching him work, "but even though I really didn't want the flowers to begin with, I had grown accustomed to seeing them. It was a way of knowing that Jasper was thinking of me when he left them. Now that we have talked and I have read his letter I didn't think he would leave them anymore," she said with a sigh. "Here I was, feeling pretty low and next thing I know, you come bringing the one thing that could make me smile and feel better," she said showing Ethan to the other flowers. "He always seems to know."

"Is that a bad thing," Ethan asked as he placed the new flowers with the others in the vase. "Aren't you supposed to be able to read those that you love and know what they need?"

"I didn't say it was bad," she shook her head. "It did get annoying sometime, always being an open book for him," she said starting for the couch again. "Now, what was the other reason that Jasper asked you to come down here?"

"The Crown Prince wanted me to check on you," Ethan said catching her by the top of the arm before she could get to the couch and started to lead her to the bedroom.

"Okay, well you have seen me," she said trying to pull her arm free from his grasp, sadly it didn't work; not sure why she thought it would, "so you can go back to Jasper."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Ethan said walking her to the bed and pointing for her to sit. "Sad to say you look like Shit, My Lady, so you are not getting rid of me that easily."

"Oh really," she said in a challenge.

"I think there are some things that you need to be aware of, My Lady," Ethan said crossing his arms as he stood in front of her. "For all intents and purposes, I am in charge of His Highness's health and well-being as well as his security. Which means until I hear from His Highness, I am also in charge of your health and well-being because if anything happened to you, His Highness would be devastated."

"I don't think that is..."

"That being said," Ethan continued like she hadn't said anything, "I am aware that you have had a rough and stressful day, that you were not feeling well before coming to see His Highness this evening and that you are lying when you say your wrist doesn't hurt. So here is what we are going to do," he paused waiting for Bella to say something, she chose to remain silent. "I am going to start you a hot shower, come back and unwrap your wrist. While you are showering, I am going to make you some tea. When you are finished with your shower I am going to take another look at your wrist. Any questions?"

Bella just stared at him wide eyed and shook her head. Sure, she could have argued, but really there was no point; he was right. She had a stressful day, she really didn't feel all that well and her wrist hurt like hell. Bella might have had an argument for him starting her shower and making her tea, but somehow she just knew she would lose. She had already had a lesson from one Royal Guard today on how to find her seat, she was not ready for another lesson on how to take a shower and have tea.

"Good," said Ethan with a nod, before heading for the on-suite bathroom. "Unless you want me picking something for you to wear when done, I suggest you do that yourself while the water warms," he called over his shoulder.

"Don't need a nursemaid or babysitter," she grumbled to herself as she moved to gather her things for a shower.

"Did you say something," Ethan asked sticking his head out of the bathroom.

"No," she snapped coming to stand in front of him and shoving her wrapped wrist at him.

"I didn't think so," he said with a smirk as he worked to unwrap the bandage. "Now, take as long as you want with your shower, I'll be here when you're done." With that, he patted her cheek like she was a child and sauntered out of the room.

Did she hit her head at some point during her daydream? Maybe she stepped into an alternate universe? SOMETHING had to have happened, otherwise, why was a Royal Guard who had served on the battlefield just pat her cheek? Bella could not help but stand there and stare at him.

"I haven't heard that door close," Ethan shouted from the kitchen area. "Do I need to assist you in any way, My Lady?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist, I'm going," she yelled back before storming into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her; just to make sure he heard it close of course.

Although Bella might not have liked the way Ethan went about making her take a shower, she had to admit she did feel better after. It helped to relax the knots in had in her back and shoulder, while also helping to clear her head. Her mother had always said that she slept better after a shower, so that would be an added bonus. At this point in the game Bella would have done anything to get a good night sleep instead of obsessing over what she was going to do about Jasper. She knew she needed to give him an answer, but she didn't need to come up with it tonight; did she?

"Well you are starting to look better," Ethan said as he rose from his seat on the couch when he saw her walking out of the bedroom.

"I feel better, thank you," she said giving him a soft smile. "Though I would feel better if I could brush my hair properly, but not getting to use my left hand has become an issue."

"Well," Ethan started as he walked to the kitchen, "I'll make you a deal. You drink at least two cups of tea, and I will brush out your hair."

"You going to braid my hair and paint my nails too? Maybe we can talk about boys," she asked with a giggle as she went over and plopped herself down on the floor with her legs under the coffee table.

"I will do many things in the line of duty, those aren't any of them, " Ethan said placing her first cup of tea in front of her and taking her hairbrush from her hand.

"Thanks Ethan," she said quietly taking a sip of the steaming drink while he slowly started on her hair. "I know I can be a Bitch sometimes, but I really appreciate it."

"Everyone needs someone to take care of them every once and awhile," Ethan said soothingly.

"It has been a long time since someone has," she sighed. "Alice, my assistant, attempts to sometimes, but there are times that I wonder if I wasn't paying her would she still act like she cared?"

"You know if His Highness had his way you would always be cared for."

"I know," she said in a whisper. The warmth of the drink and the soothing motions of the brush lulling her into an almost trance-like state. "I use to love it when my mother would brush my hair when I was little. She always would when I was sick or scared, it was so calming."

"Where is your mother now?"

"Dead. Both my parents are gone."

"I'm so sorry, My Lady," he said reaching down to give her shoulder a squeeze before going back to her hair. "What happened?"

"Car accident," was all she said. Taking a another drink from her tea, she tried to gather her thoughts; Ethan just sat patiently brushing away until she was ready to continue. "Halfway through my first year in college I had another cancer scare. My parents flew out to be with me during all the testing and waiting. When everything came back, thankfully negative, they flew home. On their way home from the airport, two miles from the house actually, they were hit by a drunk Semi Truck driver that was going to fast to stop at a red light causing him to slam into my parent's car on the driver's side. My father died on impact, my mother died two hours later. Because I was sick, my doctor wouldn't allow me to fly home until two days later." Bella had to stop there, or else all the relaxing she had done in the shower would have gone to waist. She could already feel the tears building behind her eyes and the tightening of her chest.

Ethan tossed her brush onto one of the chairs and pulled Bella up onto the couch by her forearms. After making sure she was settled next to him, he threw his arm around her and hugged her close to him. "You know it wasn't your fault, right?"

"I'm aware that I had no control over the drunk driver, that I did not make him drink too much nor did I make him get his Semi-Truck and drive. So yes, in that aspect of things I know it wasn't my fault," she said nodding into his shoulder. "But, it was my fault that they were in the car in the first place. Had I not called them when I thought my cancer was back, they never would have flown out to see me. They never would have had to fly back home a few days later, never had to then drive home from the airport. Because of me they were in the wrong spot at the wrong time."

"You cannot blame yourself for that," Ethan said rubbing circles on her shoulder as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. "They were your parents, they would and should have been with you."

"That doesn't help the fact that I was happy and starting to enjoy life again while my parents were dying hundreds of miles away. It doesn't help that I had to make all the arrangements over the phone or allow my friend Angela to handle things."

"It still isn't your fault," Ethan said softly as his hand grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Your parents wanted to be with you, so they were. Something you need to think about is this, when they died, they did so with the knowledge that you were safe, happy and healthy. They did not leave wondering if you would be alright or not. What you need to do now is live your life for them; and for yourself."

"Still doesn't help with the guilt any," she muttered.

"No, it doesn't," Ethan replied. "But talking about it will."

They sat there in silence for a while. Ethan continued to hold her to him as she thought about what he said. He had a point, she'd give him that. Her parents would have been pissed if she had not called them when she started to get sick. They would have been furious to know that she had gone through all the tests and worry by herself. He was also right that at least when they died, they knew she was going to be okay.

After a bit, Ethan stood and refreshed her cup of tea. "I am assuming then you are an only child," he said taking back his seat and handing Bella her cup back.

"Yes," she nodded taking a sip of the drink. "My mother had always wanted more children, but for some reason, it never happened."

"I have a younger sister," Ethan said with a smile. "I use to ask my mom why she didn't have more. She would just laugh and say that she already had two perfect children, why would she need more."

"I bet your mother is proud of what you have become," Bella said tucking her feet under her as she readjusted herself.

"She wanted me to go into medicine instead of the military, but was happy to see that I still compromised and joined the medic corps."

"I think all parents what their children to be a doctor or lawyer," she said with a laugh. "My parents went postal when I told them I was going to school for computers. My mother wanted me to continue with my music, and my dad just wanted me to get a real job. He was one of those that believed that computers would be a passing fad, that there couldn't be real money in them."

"Well you definitely proved him wrong there, haven't you Miss Large Computer Business Owner," he asked with a large smile, while she nodded. "What do you mean your mom wanted you to continue with music?"

"I play the violin," Bella said pointing to her violin case leaning against one of the chairs. "I've played since I was little, the piano too. My mom had these big dreams that I would go on professionally."

"Could you?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "I play only for the fun of it now."

"Which reminds me," Ethan pulled something out of his pocket, "I need to re-wrap your wrist," he said turning more to face her and taking her wrist in his hand. "How is it feeling now," he asked as he inspected it before starting to wrap.

"Still a little achy," she replied as she watched him work.

"It should be, at least for a few days," Ethan nodded. "I took the liberty of finding your bottle of Tylenol in the kitchen," he said handing her two pills when he was finished with the wrapping. "I will come and check on your wrist first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"That's not necessary," Bella stated after taking the pills.

"Did you forget already that I am in charge of your health and well-being? Last time I checked a sore wrist is part of your health."

"It is, but,"

"Then I will come and check on you as often as I feel the need to."

"Not if I don't let you in," she answered smugly with a smirk, thinking she had won.

"There are many advantages to being head of security for a Prince," Ethan said pulling out a key-card from his back pocket. "With a little explanation that I need to secure a room, making sure that it is safe before the Prince can enter can get me a key to almost every room in the hotel; including yours."

"They can't do that," she said her eyes wide in surprise. "That's an invasion of my privacy."

"It is only and invasion if you do not let me in," Ethan said with a shrug as he put the key-card back in his pocket. "After all, how am I supposed to protect you if I cannot get to you?"

"I don't need security," she snapped.

"You don't now," Ethan said agreeing with her, "but if you choose to be with the Prince again, you will."

"What do you mean?"

"My Lady, you will be new news. Every reporter, every camera man is going to want to get to you. You will need someone to help keep them away."

"Why would they want anything from me, I'm really not that important."

"You're more important than you know," Ethan said quietly, more to himself, before adding, "Think about it, My Lady, you are suddenly being seen with a Prince. No one really knows you, so they are going to be clamoring for the story. How does the Prince know you? What is the Prince's relationship with you? Of course there are going to be reporters that are actually good at their jobs and will research you, they will bring up your past history with the Prince."

"They can search all they want, all they will get is that we dated and he left. All my medical reports are well hidden."

"That won't stop those that are determined," he said shaking his head.

Bella quickly stood and started to pace in front of him. She was pissed, but really there was nothing she could do. "Do you want to know something," Bella asked stopping in front of him for a moment, Ethan just nodded and waved his hand for her to continue. "I once was given some advice by a jackass in high school, that I should pick my battles."

"That's sound advice," Ethan started.

"This is where you sit there and listen," she snapped. "I have listened to you go on and on, now it is my turn." Ethan just blinked and kept his mouth closed. "This ass said for me to pick my battles. I thought at the time he meant for me to only pick fights that I could win. But the more and more I thought about it, his advice really was about standing up for what is right. I doubt he wanted me to see it that way, seeing that I was actually battling him and I was winning. I think he just wanted me to back down, but that is besides the point."

"There is a point in there somewhere?"

"The point is," Bella said with a sigh, "that I see a battle that I will not win, so I refuse to even try. Just so you know, I will not always back down so easily."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, My Lady," Ethan said with a smile.

Even though she was not going to fight him on his obsessive need to check on her all the time, did not mean she wasn't still angry that he was forcing this on her. Bella would make sure that she had words with Jasper about this, along with a call to the hotel management about giving out keys without permission.

"Are you going to come back and sit down," Ethan asked when she still had not stopped pacing.

"I had not planned on it, no," she replied. "Pacing keeps me from doing something I might regret later."

Ethan sat on the couch and watched her wear a path on the rug as she continued to calm herself down. After a few minutes Ethan tried again to get her to settle down, "If I promise not to make you have another cup of tea will you come and sit down?"

"No," she said with a little sigh. "I wish I could play," she said walking over to her violin case and running her hand over embroidered cover. "With the wrapped wrist I can't hold the bow, so that's out. I would settle for running scales or something if there was a piano in here."

"I am sure you can use the one upstairs," Ethan said. "I know His Highness won't mind."

"I'm sure he won't." Bella said with a laugh, "I am not sure if you noticed, but Jasper and I can't seem to keep our hands to ourselves when we are together at the moment. I left to think, and I cannot do that if Jasper is near or is touching me."

"Would talking it through help," asked Ethan as he stood and placed himself in the path of her pacing when she stopped in front of him he gently took her arm and lead her back to the couch. "I can be a sounding board if you need one."

"I don't think you would help," Bella said giving him a smile. "Thanks for the offer though, but I cannot talk about Jasper with you and then have you go and tell him what I said."

"What you and I discuss will always stay between us," he said looking at her directly in the eye. "That is unless it is something to do with your safety or his."

"That's comforting, but right now the answer is still no. This is something that I have to work through on my own or I will never know if I came up with my own decision or someone else's."

"I understand," Ethan said as he picked up her tea cup and started for the kitchen, "just know that I will be here if you need me."

"I know I don't need another cup of tea," she called after him once she saw where he was heading. "Maybe a glass of water though."

"May I say something to you without you getting upset or taking it the wrong way," Ethan asked coming back into the room with her water. Instead of sitting next to her, he sat on the coffee table in front of her and took her hands in his.

"When you start out like that it leads me to say probably not," Bella said a little worried, "but I will try my best not to."

"I wanted to tell you how brave I think you are. There aren't many that would even talk to His Highness again, let alone give him a second chance after the way he treated you."

Bella shook her head, "I don't know if I'm going to give him a second chance, that is what I'm suppose to be working through right now. As for talking to him, I thought the least I owed him after all this time was to hear him out. I think I'm still missing some information, but I think I have enough to make an educated decision."

"I think I have information that might help you," Ethan sighed squeezing her hand lightly. "I have been debating whether or not to tell you this, but I think you need to know what you are walking into."

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper loves you very much, probably more than you could ever guess; but I think if it was up to him completely, he would never have searched you out."

"What," she couldn't help the crack in her voice.

"He always wrote to you, he has thousands of letters he wanted to send to you, but he never did. In his eyes, he thought he lost all chance with you when he left. He did not want to hurt you any more by trying to come back into your life in any way."

"That makes no sense if he is here now," she said more than just a little confused.

"For the last few years his family has seen him start to wither away. When he first came back from the states, he threw himself into everything. He went to college, graduating with honors, and then went straight into learning from his father. He did a lot of work with charities, got laws changed; he did about everything he could do to keep himself busy enough not to think about you. It worked for a while, but slowly he slid into a depression that nothing anyone did could get him out of."

"I still don't understand," she said shaking her head. "We both were screwed up from his leaving, but it was a choice that he made."

"Please, let me finish," Ethan stated. "I am not trying to make you feel sorry for His Highness. You're right. Everything he went through was his own fault. I am just trying to give you some history so that you know how many supporters you have on your side."

"What?"

"May I finish?" Bella just nodded, hoping that things started to make sense to her soon. Things were starting to get to be too much for her and Ethan was not helping. "With Jasper in his depression he refused to do anything. He would not eat, did not talk, barely slept and even stopped riding his horses, which is how we knew there was a problem. All he would do is stare at a picture of you and scribble endlessly into a notebook. That is when a group of his closest friends, guards and family started what we called 'operation get Bella back'," Ethan smiled.

"So your group forced him to come and find me," Bella felt like she was slapped. She started to try and rip her hands from his as she stood, "I think it is time you leave. You take your Prince and leave. Leave this hotel, this state, and this Damn country right the Fuck now."

"You misunderstand what was going on, I am not done," Ethan said calmly as he pulled her back to sit on the couch. "All we did was give him a the push he needed. We worked on his love for you that was already there. We would drop questions like 'what you were doing now', 'how you must have changed'; things like that. After a while we would wonder out loud if you moved on and found someone else, or if you still felt anything for him. I know it sounds bad, but all we were doing was giving him pushes into a direction he would have done anyway; he was just a whole lot slower, but he was coming back. All we did was make him speed up his plans a little.

"The rest is history. When he started making plans to come for you, he reached out to his contacts and got current information on you; including recent pictures. As soon as he saw a recent photo of you he was a goner, there was nothing more important than coming to find you."

"So you are telling me this because," she asked now that she was slightly calmer.

"Because I wanted you to know that if you choose to take His Highness back, you will not be in this alone. That no matter what, you will have someone in your corner helping you to figure it out."

"Well," she said with a sigh, "it is nice to know that if Jasper and I get back together I will not be thrown to the sharks. I don't suppose you will tell me who all is in this operation of yours?"

"Nope," Ethan shook his head, "though I'm sure you will be meeting with some of them soon, I would think. That is _if_ you choose Jasper anyway."

Bella snorted, "That just figures, and here I thought you were going to be helpful."

"I am helpful," he said as he stood, then pull her up from the couch. "I am so helpful that I am going to leave you for the night so you can get your rest and think," he said leading her back to the bedroom. "I will be back first thing in the morning to look at that wrist," he said stopping at the door way.

"If I am not here I decided to go for a run on the treadmill in the gym," she said with a nod.

"I would rather you waited for me," he said calmly.

"I can run by myself," she said squaring her shoulders. "My wrist can wait until I finish with a run."

"I am not saying that you can't," Ethan said crossing his arms in front of him. "What I am saying is that you need to start getting used to having a guard, meaning that someone walks you to your destination, checks things out and then walks you back when you are done."

"I don't need that," she snapped.

"And I don't care," Ethan said with a shrug. "We are now playing by my rules. You have to know that if something would happen to you, it would hurt Jasper; and that is not something I will let happen."

"There are times that I really hate you," Bella groaned, the bastard had a point.

"I am not here to be your friend, though I would like to be, I am here to make you safe. I will do that by any means, even if that means making you hate my guts." He reached up and patted her cheek like before, then smiled and started for the door. Once he reached the door he turned back and said, "I'll see you here in the morning. Have a good night, My Lady." With that he opened the door and left Bella alone once again.


	9. Chapter 9

I know, I'm surprised too... Another chapter up and it didn't take me a year to post it! Sadly to say I cannot promise chapters to come as quickly as this one did.

As always I want to thank my pre reader for putting up with me and my constant rewriting of scenes or random editing in the middle of the night. I think I just like to keep her on her toes!

This week I think I'll pass out magic wands and unicorns for all those the reviewed the last chapter! I had MAJOR internet issues for the last two weeks...basically, it went out the day after I posted the last chapter and it finally was fixed to where it has stayed on with no sudden loss of connection for the last 3 days. If you reviewed and I didn't respond let me know and I will as soon as I can. I don't want to miss anyone.

Unfortunately, this might be my circus, but not my monkeys. I'm just borrowing them to make my show better.

Sorry for the double notice for a new chapter... some errors were found and I wanted to fix them before I forgot!

.

.

* * *

.

Bella was once again stunned as she watched Ethan leave. Here was a man that had to be a strong and hardened person to fight on the frontline of a war, but is sweet and gentle with her. He knew when to push and shove her into a direction she needed to go when to back off, but also knew when she needed a shoulder to cry on; he only knew her for a short time. It felt as if Ethan was the older brother that Bella had always needed or wanted.

She found it hard to open herself up to people, to trust them completely with her story. When Jasper left Bella shut herself off from everyone not wanting to get hurt again, and she never really overcame that. Then, here comes Ethan and she tells him not only about her parents' death, but that she truly thought she was at fault. Most people knew that her parents were gone, but she didn't go into detail; Ethan somehow broke that barrier and she told him without a second thought.

Bella didn't realize how tired she really was until she was overtaken by a large yawn. With a quick shake of her head to clear the fuzziness from her mind, she walked over to the coffee table to grab her glass of water. With water in hand, she headed to her bedroom and into the bathroom to start her nightly routine. Once her teeth were brushed, her face washed and all nightly pills were taken, Bella outed the bathroom light and headed for bed.

She assumed that with the stress of the day she would be too keyed up to fall asleep quickly, but it seemed she was wrong. As soon as Bella snuggled down into the blankets and shut off the bedside lamp she was out like a light. She wouldn't be so lucky to have a dreamless night though, for as soon as she was out the dreams started. It would seem that her mind really wanted her to continue on with that day playing twenty questions in her kitchen with Jasper, and she was unable to stop it.

" _Your version of twenty questions takes forever," Bella gave a slight whine even though she was still smiling and having a blast getting to know Jasper better._

" _You're just mad that I am not taking it easy on you anymore," Jasper said with a smirk as he pulled her from her seat and into his lap._

" _Your last question was 'what tree I would be if I could be one'," she said with a snort. "That has no bearing on anything."_

" _You still answered it," he said kissing her cheek as he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. He put his lips to her ear and whispered, "I think you would be a beautiful Weeping Willow by the way."_

" _Sure," Bella said with a blush as Jasper chuckled and continued to play with her hair. "Alright," she sighed as she leaned into his chest, "my what-ever number-this-question-is is... If you could go anywhere you wanted at any time what would it be and why." She couldn't help the smirk when she turned to look up at Jasper as he thought, she had learned her lesson from earlier and remembered to get the 'why' into this question._

" _I want to say something really smart to that question," Jasper said after a moment, "like to see the first picture show or the first use of the telephone. In reality, though, there are only two places I would like to be. One is back in Denmark..."_

" _That makes sense," she nodded her head. "Of course you want to go home, you have to miss it."_

" _I didn't say I wanted to go home," said Jasper shaking his head slightly. "While Denmark is where I am from and where my family is, it is missing something too important now to truly be called home."_

" _That would be," she asked surprised that he didn't call it home._

" _You do understand that your sidebar questions are another reason this game is going on so long," Jasper tapped her nose with a finger and smirked, but answered her side question anyway. "Home is where the heart is. Since you have my heart I cannot be home unless you are with me." Bella just said there and gaped at him, that was one of the sweetest things anyone had said to her. Jasper continued as she remained frozen, "The second place I would have to go back in time. I would like to repeat the day that I first thought about telling you about who I was and not chicken out of telling you. I regret not telling you in the first place and causing you all that pain."_

" _I told you, I understood why you didn't tell me," she said placing her hands on either side of his face and pulling it down so he would look at her. "I told you then I forgave you and I still mean it now," she said locking his eyes in her gaze, Bella needed him to see that she was telling the truth._

" _That does not mean that I did not hurt you," Jasper said with a grimace. "Don't think I don't know that this game is to pacify your need to make sure that I'm not keeping anything else from you. Not that I mind really," Jasper said, "I know it is going to take a while for me to earn your trust again, and I will. Also, it helps that I get to use some of my new knowledge about you to my advantage," he gave her a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows._

" _You are such a boy sometimes," she giggled._

" _You wouldn't have me any other way," Jasper shrugged his shoulders._

" _Do you mean it," she asked looking up at him after a moment. Bella had to know if he actually meant what he said about her being his home and about wanting to go back to when she found out who he really was. Could he actually mean it or was he just wanting to be romantic?_

" _Of course I do," Jasper replied with a light smile. "My world changed when I met you, things that were important to me before have become non-existent to me now."_

" _What would have been your answer before?"_

" _Do you know how Denmark came to claim the Faroe Islands," Jasper asked, Bella shook her head. "Well, the popular belief is that in the seventeen-hundreds the King of Denmark and King of Norway decided to have a drunken game of cards. It is said that the King of Norway wanted to make the game more interesting and bet the Faroe Islands on his last hand, which he lost."_

" _They used islands to bet with," she blanched, her eyes wide just at the thought of doing something like that; it made her stomach queasy just betting snack foods when she played with her parents._

" _That's why I wanted to go back there, I wanted to see if it was true," Jasper said shrugging a shoulder. "Of course we are taught in school that as a show of continued peace between Denmark and Norway the islands were gifted to the King of Denmark."_

" _That sounds more likely," Bella replied._

" _It also sounds like a lot of propaganda to cover up what really happened, but seeing as there is no one around to tell us what really happened, we will never know."_

" _One of these days you're going to have to tell me more about Denmark," she said moving a lock of hair that had fallen into Jasper's eyes._

" _I will do more than tell you about Denmark," he replied with a smile, "I will show you Denmark," he lifted her chin and kissed her. "I can't wait to not only show you off to everyone but show you what makes Denmark great," he gave her another light peck on the lips. "Now, I think it is time for you to answer your own question," he said bringing them back to their game._

" _On one hand I wish I could go back to when we were first fighting and kick myself in the ass for being so stubborn. If I had only let you explain we would have been happy together sooner. Instead, I had to be obstinate and refused to listen, which only cause more pain than was really necessary on both our parts," she said biting her bottom lip as she thought about everything. "On the other hand, I think I would go back to Jane Austen's time and watch her write. To me, it seems that in her time thing seemed much simpler, though I know that was only for the higher class of people."_

" _We are an odd couple aren't we," Jasper said with a quick and light laugh. "One of us wants to go to a legendary poker game and the other wants to watch someone write a book," he smiled as he shook his head. "Anyway back to my turn it seems," he paused as he thought about his question for a moment. "Let's stick with the travel theme, shall we? If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go and why?"_

" _I would like to go to England and be able to walk in same places that Queen Elizabeth the First walked, or to Ireland and listen to their folklore and legends first hand."_

" _You wouldn't want to go to Denmark and see me," Jasper asked with mock hurt in his voice._

" _You already said you were going to take me," Bella said with a smirk and a shrug. "Why use my one magic trip on a place I'll already be?"_

" _I'll take you wherever your hearts desire," Jasper said crushing her to his chest in a hug. "All you need to do is ask."_

" _You don't need to take me anywhere," she said into his shoulder. "All you need to do is be here with me."_

" _I can do that," he replied._

" _Good," she said giving his shoulder a light push so she could lean back to see his face, "Now, answer your own question."_

" _It's going to be sappy, but I would go anywhere as long as you were at my side," he said easily. "With my position, I can go anywhere I want, almost whenever I want; so really it just depends on where you want to go."_

" _That's not fair," she said narrowing her eyes at him. "You cannot answer that way, that's not an answer."_

" _But it is," Jasper answered. "The rules were that we had to answer each truthfully, and I did just that. Not every answer has to reveal something deep about oneself."_

" _Now you tell me," she crossed her arms with a huff. "Really wish you would have told me before I told you my embarrassing story or my fear of flying."_

" _Yes, but it is a good thing that I know that now especially when I bring you home with me or we travel somewhere. Now I know that I am going to have to find a way to distract you," again he gave her his sexy smirk and wiggle of his eyebrows before reaching down to whisper, "Whatever shall I come up with hmmm?" Bella couldn't help the moan when he gently bit her earlobe before running a line of kisses down her jaw line._

" _I don't know," she said, her voice a little rough as she tilted her neck giving him better access as he started to nip and kiss at her pulse point. "Whatever it is, it better be all consuming or I will have a complete melt down like you've never seen before."_

" _Trust me," he said against her neck, "we will be so preoccupied that you won't even notice we are off the ground," he said, his lips continuing their attention to her neck as his hands worked their way under her shirt, his thumbs grazing the underside of her breasts._

" _Promises, promises," she said pulling his head from her neck so she could kiss him fully. "Right," Bella gasped out a breath when she pulled away from his lips, "back to our game," she finished when Jasper went back to his attack on her neck._

" _It's your turn," Jasper said kissing down to the hollow of her throat and back up the other side. "Ask your question, that is if you can," he said as his lips continued their assault on her skin, his hands worked higher on her breasts as they pushed her bra out of the way so he could palm them fully._

" _Ummm," Bella tried, her eyes rolling back in her head as her breathing came out in pants._

" _Cat got your tongue," he said massaging her breasts in his big hands and pinching her nipples until they were tight and hard before pulling her shirt completely off._

" _Ah...my...turn," Bella tried again, her breathing coming out in pants. She couldn't get her brain to function, all it cared about was what Jasper's hands and mouth were doing to her body and how to keep him from stopping._

" _You're so easy to distract today," Jasper chuckled huskily as he took one of his hands from her breasts to grab her legs and reposition her so she was straddling his lap, his erection straining very noticeably in his jeans before his hand went back to its original location. "How about I continue to ask you questions," he asked as he removed her bra and tossing it next to her shirt, giving him full access to the front of her; which he took full advantage of as he kissed down her chest and to a breast._

" _Oh, God," She moaned, her voice dropping an octave. Her hands flew to his hair and wrapped in his locks as his tongue circled and teased a nipple before he greedily sucked it in his mouth. "Whatever," she whimpered, "but please, for the Love of GOD, don't stop," she begged as she slowly started to rock over the bulge in Jasper's pants looking for relief for the ache that had settled between her legs. With each shift of her hips over his lap Jasper would suck harder on her nipple._

" _I didn't plan on it," he said as his lips traveled over to the other breast as he dropped a hand to her hip and stopping Bella from moving. "I'll make you a deal," he said lifting his head to look at her, "as long as you answer my questions, I'll continue. The moment you stop talking, I'll stop. If you answer everything to my satisfaction, then maybe we will do something about your other needs," he said as he rolled his hip up, his jean-covered bulge hitting her in just the right spot. "Do we have a deal," he asked rolling up and into her again when she didn't answer the first time._

" _God, yes," she moaned again, her head falling back as he rocked into her again. At that point Bella didn't care that he was torturing her, she didn't care what information he wanted out of her; all her cared about was him continuing what he had started. Bella probably would have promised him anything at that point, or given him the launch sequence to the states missiles, just to keep him from stopping and she didn't care nor could she bring herself to._

' _What is your deepest wish," Jasper whispered against the skin of her shoulder before he started again running his lips along the side of her breast. "Anything at all."_

" _I would like to find true love." As soon as she started speaking his lips attached themselves to her skin._

" _Keep going," he said when Bella paused._

" _I... ummm.. I want to know that I have found the right person, that no matter what happens, that we will be together."_

" _Do you think I am that person," Jasper asked softly, his nose skimming her shoulder._

" _I hope so," she shuttered. "I truly hope so."_

" _Hmmm," he said working his way back down her chest again. "Is there a way for me to show you that I am the one for you?"_

" _No," she answered as her body quivered at his touch, "You are or you are not. In my heart, Jasper, I think you are."_

" _I think I am too," he said rubbing his cheek against hers. "There will never be another person for me, you are it for me and always will be.  
_ " _How do you know that," she asked as he kissed her throat. "We are still so young, how do you know that for sure?"_

" _Because I feel it here," Jasper said placing his hand over her heart, "I know it to be true." Bella reached up and cupped his cheek while she leaned in and kissed him deeply, allowing her passion and love to flow through them. After a while they pulled apart to breathe, Jasper reached down and grabbed her shirt._

" _You're not going to leave me, are you, Jasper," Bella asked him as he pulled her shirt back over her._

" _No, Mouse," he shook his head patting her cheek, "I am not, I just thought maybe we could continue this conversation somewhere more private instead of in the kitchen where your parents could come home at any time."_

" _Continue? More Private?" she gulping quickly as Jasper scooped her up into his arms and headed for the stairs._

" _I thought I would practice my distraction plan, you know, over and over again," Jasper said kissing her roughly. "That is if you can stay quiet this time," he whispered in her ear as they went up the stairs._

" _You're so sure of yourself," Bella said with a smirk as they walked into her room and Jasper shut the door with his foot. "There might not be a reason for me to be loud this time," she said shrugging. Next thing she knew she was being thrown onto her bed with Jasper crawling up her body as if she was his prey._

" _Is that a challenge, Miss Swan," Jasper all but purred at her as he tore off her shirt and pinned her arms above her head with one hand. "Cause you know, I cannot ignore a challenge," he said cupping and squeezing a breast in his other hand. "Tell me something before I have my wicked way with you," Jasper asked pausing his administrations to her breast and grabbing her chin for her to look at him._

" _Anything," she moaned at the loss of contact._

" _You'll always love me right," he asked as he searched her eyes._

" _Always," Bella said with a swift nod. "You will always have my heart, as I have yours."_

" _That's all I needed to hear," Jasper said he leaned down and kissed her, his hands starting to roam over her body._

Bella woke with a start, her skin covered in a light sheen of sweat, her limbs tangled in her sheets and a patch of the sun slipping through her closed curtain landing square across her face. She gently rolled and reached for her cellphone to see what time it was, six-thirty in the morning. With a groan she tossed the phone back on the table and started to get up, there was no way she was going to get back to sleep now.

As Bella started her morning routine, she could not stop thinking about the memory that manifested itself as a dream. She remembered that game of twenty questions very very clearly, for more than just the questions asked and answered. It wasn't what happened after their game that had her mind turning, but what they talked about. Bella needed to clear her head, she needed to think without distractions; she needed to go for a run.

Of course, she could not just change into her workout gear and go, she had to wait for Ethan. It wasn't as if she was scared of what he would do if she ignored his request, Bella knew he would not hurt her. That did not mean he would not make her life a living Hell later if something happened and she actually needed him.

She still did not understand the need for the suddenly need for security, she was nothing special really. Her company might be well known in the business world, but not in the public world. Bella was not someone that enjoys the spotlight, so even in her own company, very few knew who she truly was. How was she going to draw attention to reporters? Still, Bella had given her word to Ethan that she would wait for him; so she will wait. She called for breakfast, changed into her running gear for later and curled up on the couch with her Kindle to wait for someone to show.

Bella was about halfway through her breakfast and absorbed in her book when there was a knock at her door.

Without even getting up from the table she shouted toward the door, "Use your damn key, Ethan, I'm eating."

"I see you are in a better mood this morning, My Lady," chuckled Ethan as he shut the door after coming inside. "How are you feeling today," he asked coming around the corner and into the dining area carrying flowers in his hands.

"I'm a bundle of emotions, my wrist is slightly achy and I want to go for a run," she replied as he put the morning flowers with the others.

"The emotions are normal with everything that has gone on in your life in the last few days, so is the sore wrist," he said with a shrug as he came to sit next to her while she finished her meal. "Prince Jasper sends his love, along with flowers," he gestured to her flowers.

"He is sweet," she said with a smile. "Jasper always did things to make me smile."

"He is sweet to you, and only you," Ethan responded lightly.

"And that's all I care about," she said with a laugh. "Now, can I go for a run or not."

"Sure," Ethan said with a shrug as he grabbed his phone. "Let me make a couple of calls and we can go down to the gym when you are finished eating and I look at your wrist."

"Fine," Bella said with a nod. "If you want privacy, you can use the office," she gestured to the office door. "Or you can step outside, though just because it is sunny does not mean it is warm."

"The office is fine, thank you," Ethan said standing and giving her a small bow. "I will be right back out when I am done."

"Take your time," she said as he walked off.

When Bella was finished with breakfast Ethan still had not come out of the office. She simply cleaned up her mess and then headed into the bathroom to freshen up and brush her teeth. By the time she got out of the bathroom she was ready to go and she was not going to wait much longer no matter what she promised Ethan.

"Ethan," she shouted as she shut the bedroom door. "Are you about..." she stopped, there sitting at the dining table sat Ethan fiddling with what looked like her cell phone. "What the Hell are you doing with my phone," she storming over to him, thrusting her hand out for the phone. There were two things that Bella let no one touch unless given express permission, her computer, and her cell phone. Both held business and personal information that she did not want to be shared with the world.

"I wasn't doing anything seedy if that is what you are thinking, My Lady," Ethan said standing and placing the phone in her open palm.

"Do you want to tell me what you were doing with it then, before I throw you out of my room," she asked as she started to scan through the phone's menus to see what he had done.

"I added my contact information to your phone list," Ethan said taking a step back from her, his eyes not meeting hers. "Just in case something happens you can get in touch with me; no matter what, no matter when."

There had to be something more than he wasn't telling her, he would have looked her square in the eyes; as he had done in prior cases. "And," she asked.

"I...ummm... I went ahead and put Prince Jasper's information in there as well." Still, there was no eye contact made, so there had to be more than just the added phone numbers.

"And."

"Well," he took another step back from her, "it was purely for safety of course, but I duplicated the information from your Sim card so that if needed to I could track your phone and by that you."

"From now on I suggest you ask before doing anything of the kind to my things," Bella said with a sigh as she slipped her phone into her back pocket of her shorts, then crossed her arms in front of her. "I understand that you think there is a need to protect me and that you are just doing your job, but from now on I would recommend that you run things through me first. I know that Jasper does not let you run rough shot over his life, and neither will I."

Suddenly, Bella was enveloped in a strong hug. "I was wondering when you would start to stand up for yourself," he said pushing her back by the shoulders. "Doesn't change anything, but I was still wondering when you would do it"

"You know the last person that messed with my business is sitting in prison, right," she asked pushing him off her.

"Well, I guess it is a good thing that I am not messing with your business, just your personal safety," Ethan said with a shrug as he lightly grabbed her sore wrist and started to unwrap and check it out. "That and being a Denmark citizen there is not much you can do to me."

"I am pretty sure that Denmark has prisons," she said with a smile.

"They do," Ethan said with a chuckle. "Still, I am not seeing your threat."

"Last time I checked," Bella cocked her head slightly, her smile growing, "I _am_ on first name basis with someone really high up in your government. I am pretty sure that this person would be on my side here."

There was an audible gulp from Ethan as he continued his work on her wrist, quickly re-wrapping after checking the swelling. "You may have a point there, but I think I am still safe."

Bella shrugged as he released her hand, "We'll see."

"You mentioned an interest in going for a run," asked Ethan trying to change the subject as he finally looked her in the eye.

She smiled wide, letting him know that she knew exactly what he was trying to do, "Yes," she nodded quickly, "I have a little more thinking to do and since I cannot play," she pointed to the violin leaning against the wall, "to do that, I would like to run and clear my head."

"Well then My Lady, it will be my privilege to escort you to the gym," Ethan gave her an exaggerated bow and sweep of his hand.

"We can go right now," Bella asked as she headed for the entrance table where she had tossed her iPod from the other day.

"First, I need to introduce you to someone. After that though, we can leave when you are ready to go."

"I am ready to go right now," she said in a huff and crossing her arms. "And why do I need to meet someone?"

"Because My Lady," Ethan said placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the door, "I need to run some errands for His Highness and cannot stay near the gym while you run. So, I called another guard to come and take my place while I am gone."

"I really don't need a guard," she sighed.

"Not now you might not," Ethan said reaching for the door, "but eventually you might and it does not hurt to get used to the idea now when it is only one or two guards. When the time comes I really don't want you to freak out when there are five or more around."

"Really would there be a need for that many?"

"Eventually there might be," he nodded. "There is a chance that there might be a need for more. I just want you to get used to the idea, that is if you chose to be with Jasper. If not, then you don't need to worry about any of this."

"Why are you doing errands for Jasper? I thought you were in charge of the guard?"

"Normally, I would not be the errand boy; but with Peter not with him, Jasper needs someone that he trusts to get things done for him. I trust the others that I have in place to guard him, and you, so I don't mind the extra responsibility."

"If this Peter is so important to Jasper, why is he not here with him?"

"There was a need for Peter to stay in Denmark, but he is traveling here with a group of people in the next couple of days," he said leading her out into the hall and stopped in front of a brick wall of a man.

Bella had only thought the three guards with Rosalie were big. She thought that the fact this guard looked so young but was built like an Olympic weightlifter, made him even more impressive and formidable. She unintentionally took a step back when the guard moved closer to Ethan, without saying a word Ethan angled himself in front of her while he kept her from retreating completely.

"My Lady," Ethan tilted his head to look at her, "may I present Seth, one of my most trusted members of my team. Seth," Ethan turned back to the other guard, "this is Miss Swan."

"It is an honor, My Lady," Seth said with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you, Seth," she said with a small smile as she reached out to shake his hand. "I hope you don't find waiting on me too boring."

"No worries, My Lady," Seth said with an easy smile. "It is my job, and something that I am honored to do."

"Alright," Ethan said, "let's get this show on the road." He gestured for Seth to lead the way down the hall, her and Ethan fell into step a few steps behind him.

They were halfway down the hall when she could not help herself from asking a question that had been plaguing her for a while now. "Ethan, can I ask you a question," she asked in almost a whisper.

"Of course, My Lady. You can ask me anything you would like to know," he said matching her volume and tone.

"Why do you, and every other guard, besides Felix, call me 'My Lady'? It sounds formal and almost like it's a title of some kind."

"In a way it is," Ethan said softly.

"But I'm nothing special," she said with her eyes wide. "I am not Royal or extremely wealthy or anything like that. I mean I do have money now, but not an excessive amount," Bella started to ramble and to breathe quickly.

"Shhh," Ethan said stopping them at the elevators. He quickly turned her to face him and gripped her shoulders tightly as he tried to hold her together. "I need you to take a deep breath, Bella," he said softly. When she still was having issues with his request, Ethan reached down and took her good hand and placed it on his chest, "Breath with me, Bella." He took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling under her hand; she did her best to match him. "That's it," he said softly. Again he took another deep breath and she matched it. Finally, Bella was calming down; but Ethan did not move from his position. Bella didn't normally have this many panic attacks or having them start at a drop of a hat. She blamed the sudden emotional upheaval that hit her life in the last forty-eight hours.

"Everything alright," asked Seth when they did not start into the elevator.

"Go a head down and wait on the first floor," Ethan said glancing at Seth for a moment then back at her. "Miss Swan and I need a moment alone."

"Yes Sir," Seth replied quickly before stepping into the open elevator, the door closing after him and started down.

"Better," Ethan asked calmly, she just nodded. "I am not exactly sure what caused that panic attack, but I think I have a good idea." He released her hand that was against his chest allowing it to fall back to her side, his went back to her shoulder. "Let me explain what I meant before you freaked out on me." Bella nodded and stared at him. "'My Lady' is a title used to identify someone within the Royal court. It shows that you are held higher in the eyes of the family than most. Until you have made your decision about being with His Highness, I do not know your rank within the Family; therefore I am erring on the higher title. If you choose His Highness, then you need to get used to it; because everyone will be using it."

He paused, watching her carefully before continuing. "You seem to be under the impression that, in my eyes, the amount of money one has in the bank or whose parents are is what equates to deserving honor and respect. You would be wrong. What I see is a woman that has made a name for herself in the world, that has the respect of her peers because of the good that she does and who she is, not what she can do for them, and a woman that has been hurt deeply by a person that she loves but still is willing to contemplate giving that person another chance. In my eyes, I see a strong and loyal person that deserves respect and that is the main reason I use the title."

Without giving her time to respond, Ethan removed his hands from her shoulders to place one again at the small of her back and gently lead her to the elevator. Somehow, he knew that she would need time to digest what he had said and was giving her just that as they were silent as the elevator moved down to the waiting Seth.

Could Ethan really respect her? He really didn't know that much about her, he only met her yesterday after all. Though, that really didn't mean anything really; Jasper could have told him about her, or he could have done some investigating to find out about her. Was she really someone that could be respected by others? She didn't think she had done anything that great. She had given money to charities, helped those that needed help when she could, and she was loyal to her friends; but everyone did those things, what made her different? It was true that she was hurt by what Jasper had done, but was thinking about taking him back make her strong? Honestly, she didn't think it was any type of strength that made her contemplate taking Jasper back but selfishness. Bella was tired of being alone, she wanted to love again and if taking Jasper back would get her what wanted then chances were she would take it.

She wasn't sure if was Ethan's goal to make her think of what she wanted when he gave her his little lecture, but things finally started to fall into place for her. Bella WAS tired of being alone. She DID want to love again. She STILL loved Jasper. He STILL loved her. They did have issues, but what relationship didn't?

Bella gave herself a little shake and squared her shoulders before turning to Ethan, "Thank you, Ethan," she said just as the doors opened. "Somehow, you knew exactly what I needed to hear, I think you have helped me put things in perspective more than you could ever know."

"You're welcome, My Lady," he said easily as he lead her over to where Seth was waiting.

"That being said, I think I still need to go for a run."

"Of course," Ethan nodded. "Seth and I will escort you to the gym. While you run, I will do my own running," he said with a chuckle, "but Seth will be standing outside the door. When you are done, he will bring you back to your room where if I time my running right I will meet you there."

"Alright," she said as they neared the gym. Bella watched as Seth gave the gym a quick scan before Ethan lead her to a treadmill.

"Have a good run," he said as she adjusted her headphones on her iPod and selected a playlist to run to.

"I will, thank you," she gave him a smile. With that Ethan gave her a quick bow and left the room, leaving her to her run and her thoughts.

.

.

* * *

As always I enjoy hearing from readers, seeing what part they liked best, what could have been better or how bad my grammar is. Please send me anything and I will attempt to fix it and hopefully learn for the next chapter.

I hope everyone has a great weekend.


End file.
